Anthro Pairing Request
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Anthro pairing request. More is inside. This is rated M for a reason. Leave comments
1. Intro

Hello Wolves of the night, my name is Charlie. I am a wolf form Jasper City. In my paw I have a magical pen that can make any "romantic encounters" happen in this City. I am going to be accepting any request from my radio station here in Jasper City. Call me at anytime for your special request. It can be rough, gentle, three way, you name it. Let me know is you want anything specific. Everyone is welcome. My time is mostly free. Only limit, except the rules I placed, is your imagination. Now let the request start coming. So good luck to you all

 **Here is what I won't do:**

 **No male on male pairings. I have nothing against homosexual men, I just would not know how to write that.**

 **None of the pup characters or other animals at all. Its just a standard of mine. The adult wolves only**

 **This is anthro requesting so any parts or scenarios from the movies are out.**


	2. Nars and Daria

Its the night of the Jasper College football game. Everyone is there to spectate and see the team win against their opponents. The team had many star players, but the most popular was Nars; he's the football team quarterback. As he was running to make a final touchdown for his team, he was tackled by the opposing school really hard. Luckily, he managed to throw the football toward one of his teammates and he managed to make the touchdown. However, Nars's ankle was sprained in the process.

After he was taken to the doctor, he was told to stay off of it for 2 weeks. This did not make him happy since their next game would be in another week and he has to participate. He wanted to be in the next game since professional football scouts are suppose to be there. The doctor told him that there was nothing he could do and he would have to simply get over it.

While Nars was leaving the hospital, he bumped into a female wolf. He told her to watch where she was going, However, she pointed out that she can't see; Nars apologized since he didn't know. She then stopped him and said: " I know of a way to heal your ankle in only a few short hours." This intrigued Nars since he wanted to be healed so he could participate in the next game. Daria told him to meet her at this address; he had to take the 1:00 pm bus to get to this place. Once he gets off where the bus drops him off, all he has to do was follow the sign that says "Special Therapy:Invitation only". Nars was skeptical about this, but he figured that if it will help his ankle heal easily, it is worth a shot.

The next day, Nars got on the bus that was meant to take him to this location. It would take3 hours before Nars arrived at this location. When he did, he followed the sign that said "Special Therapy". The trail that he took, led him to a small house surrounded by a lot of trees and flowers. Daria greeted him at the front door and asked him to follow her. They went around the back of the house to where a massage bed was located. Daria told Nars to take off all of his clothes and get on the bed. Nars was wondering why she wanted him to do this, but he figured it was nothing.

Once all of his clothes were off, he got on the massage table lying on his chest. As he was lying down, Daria began to grab his ankle and began massaging it. As she was doing it, Nars could feel the difference in his ankle and he could no longer feel any pain anymore. Daria then began chopping his back to help him feel better in his back. Nars told her that she was very good at this for a blind girl. Daria explained that even without her sight, she can detect the sounds of pain/movement in a wolf's body at anytime. As she was massaging him, Nars could feel a big difference in his body than he ever did before.

After Daria was done, she told him that he could pay one of three ways: cash, credit, or "special service". Nars asked what the special service was. Daria showed it to him by taking off her shirt and skirt and revealing her entire fur to him; Nars's jaw dropped at the sight of her body. As she was walking up to him, she said: the special service starts with a kiss.

Once she got close to him, the two began to make out with each other. They were touching every part of their bodies as they were making out. Daria then got down on her knees and began to suck on his wolfhood. As she was sucking it, Nars could feel the pleasure and ecstasy from her mouth. After she was done, Nars placed her onto the massage table and began licking her womanhood. As he was licking, she could feel the surge of pleasure and enjoyment from his wet tongue inside her. She would ask Nars to take it in deeper and deeper since she could feel the surge of pleasure through her entire body. When Nars had made sure she let out all her fluids, he made her get up so he could place his wolfhood inside of her. As he was thrusting, she would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge wolfhood inside of her. Nars then began to spank her since she was really enjoying this just as much as he was. Daria then began to turn her body around towards Nars so the two could make out once again. As they were making out again, Nars also began squeezing her chest since he wanted to really get a feel of it from this. After doing this for so long, Nars took out his wolfhood and began spraying his fluids all over her face.

After they were done, Daria gave him a membership card so he could come back here again at anytime. However, he had to call in advance if he wanted to do this again in another manner.

On the day of the football game, Nars's entire body was so much better that he made sure his team managed to gain victory for their game. He even managed to get one of the scouts to offer him a shot on his team. Nars said yes to the offer. While he was leaving, he noticed Daria in the stands. He would be sure to call her up so he could schedule another appointment.

 **This was requested to my by Kyuubi99. If you all want something in particular than just tell me and I will see if I can accommodate you. You can also PM me your request if you want too.**


	3. Humphrey and Eve

When a woman gets to a certain age, she sometimes wants to relive her past exploits or experiences. Eve was no exception. She lived a nice life with loving family and friends. She especially had a wonderful husband who pleasures her often. However, she wanted something new, something different, and something fun to do while she had the house to herself for the entire weekend. Both of her children are going on internship interview in another city and her husband is going on a hunting trip with some friends for an entire weekend; what was she going to do.

While she was outside swimming in the pool, she noticed some of the neighbors playing football. She would take a sneak peek at them through as they were playing the game and seeing how they were moving their muscular bodies all over the street. One of the wolves that she liked looking at the most was Humphrey. His body may not be a 100 percent muscle, but to her he almost looks like a younger version of her husband. She wished their was a way to do him without sounding awkward and making sure that he kept this a secret.

As fate would have it, she would get that chance when a football hit the window of her house. Humphrey and his group came over to apologize for breaking the window. Eve forgave them, but they had to work off the damages somehow. She said if one of them came by and worked on a few chores around the house for her, she would pretend this never happened. Humphrey volunteered to be the one to do this since he was the one that broke the window.

Later that night, Eve grabbed out her best red lingerie and some cameras for this weekend. She would hide the cameras all around the house for when Humphrey arrives to do some stuff around the house. She also hide a special camera in the portrait hanging in her room.

When the weekend arrived, Eve made Humphrey mow her lawn first. She would watch from her lawn chair while he was working and putting up a good sweat; she was especially looking at his muscles too. He then began cleaning her bathroom next. As he was cleaning the toilet, she would watch as his butt was sticking out like that. As he was cleaning all over the house, she would make sure that she had all the good parts of his body so she could have it for later on.

After he was done with all the chores, Humphrey was exhausted from having done all these chores around the house. Eve gave him some lemonade for working so hard around the house. She promised that she would forget all about the window being broken. As they were drinking, Humphrey spilled some lemonade on his clothes. Eve said that he should use their shower to clean up while she took his clothes to the wash. Humphrey went up to the bathroom to take a shower. Eve would take his clothes to the wash and then get ready for her real planes.

When Humphrey got out of the shower, Eve told him to come to her room since his clothes were there. Once Humphrey arrived, Eve was wearing her best, exposed lingerie in front of Humphrey; this made Humphrey's jaw drop from seeing her body. Eve walk up to him and said: "You remind me of my husband when he was younger. I want to feel that rush of excitement from that moment. Why don't you help me with that". Eve then took away his towel and began making out with each other.

The two would make out for a long time; as they were making out, they fell onto the bed. Eve would make Humphrey shove his head into her breast. Eve was really enjoying having him all over her like that. She then got up and began sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking, he would be panting in pleasure and excitement since her mouth was pretty good at this; his tongue was even sticking out. After Eve was done, she told Humphrey to start licking inside of her womanhood. As he was licking, she would laugh, moan, and scream from having his amazing tongue inside of her body; this even made her let out her fluids really fast and wet. Eve then told him to take her in both of her holes; he started with the top whole. Once he started with the top hole, Eve was moaning in pain and pleasure. She told Humphrey to go in harder and deeper while he was inside of her. She would beg him to go deeper and harder to make her feel young again. Humphrey then switched to her second hole and began going inside of her even harder. Once inside, Eve begged him to spank her like a bad girl; Humphrey did what she said and spanked her like a bad girl. After pounding her for so long, Humphrey took out his wolfhood and sprayed his juices all over her chest; she would lick it all.

While they were in bed, the two continued to make out with each other for two whole hours. Humphrey asked if he could do this to her again. Eve said that he could if he continued to do more chores for her around the house. Humphrey said he would do anything to get a piece of her body again.

Humphrey grabbed his clothes and began to leave the house. Unknown to him, Eve has kept pictures and video tape of him. She would put it in a special vault for her to watch anytime she was alone and wanted to see herself reliving her younger years.

 **This was at the request of Xxthe dark shadowXx. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	4. Garth and Princess

When a girl thinks her life is boring, she begins to realize it very fast. She wants to do something that will break the routine that she is stuck in. This rule applies to the wolf Princess who has been trying to figure out what she could do to break her daily routine once and for all.

Princess has a simple life while she live in Jasper City. She gets up in the morning, drinks her coffee, goes to work, eats lunch, goes to work again, goes home, sleeps and gets ready for work the next day. She feels like it is a never ending cycle of boredom; usually she doesn't care since she will only do it to make money.

While she was at home, she was reading a magazine while watching tv at the same time. As she was flipping through the pages, she saw help wanted ad for a place called "Show Them Who's Boss". It said that they were hiring "women who wanted to show their dominant side". The job only called for showing up at work late at night on a Friday and Saturday from 9:00 pm to 3:00pm. Princess thought this might give her something to get over her boredom; the job also pays a lot.

Princess arrived at the address of the place called "Show Them Who's Boss". When she got inside, she could hear the sounds of screaming of many male and female wolves from all over the place. She was then greeted by a female wolf named Donna. Donna told her that this is a Domination Bar. Both male and female wolves come here to receive thing such as domination treatments to help a wolf know what it feels like to be dominated and it fulfils certain wolf's fantasy. Donna said if Princess wants the job, she just had to sign this form of consent. Once she signed the form, she was given a box, a list of names, and a book.

When she got home, she opened the box; inside the box was an all black, latex outfit that was very revealing, a paddle, a whip, and a mask. Once she put it on, she could really see herself wearing this and how it was different from what she usually wears. She then began to read the book "How to be the alpha wolf". It showed her what to do, how to act, how not to act, and how to treat others when you dominate them. Once she finished the book, she headed over to the Domination Bar to start her first night.

When she arrived, Donna told her that she would be using dungeon number 7 tonight. Her first customer was Garth. Princess knew who he was; he was another person that she works with at her regular job. In order to make sure he did not recognize her, she put on the mask that was given to her to conceal her identity from him.

When she arrived into the room, Garth was ready for his appointment and asked her to bring it on. However, Princess slapped him in the face, and told him to be quiet. She then grabbed him by the paw and chained him up to the wall. Princess then ripped off his entire clothes until he was completely bare; she then said: My name is Lady P; it time for punishment.

Princess,or Lady P, began by gagging Garth with a ball gag. Once he was gagged, she took out her whip and began whipping him all over his chest. Garth could feel the immense pain from this, but he was also feeling pleasure. Lady P then began to suck on his wolfhood violently. As she was sucking, Garth could really feel how painful and pleasurable her mouth really was on him. This accidentally made him get set free from the ball gag. He told her that she was really rough. However, Lady P punished him since she did not give him permission to speak by spanking him with a paddle 20 times. As she was spanking him, Garth was not allowed to speak or scream or he would be punished even more. After she was done spanking him, she unchained him and placed him on the ground. While his wolfhood had grown, Lady P began to place her womanhood on top of his wolfhood. She said that Garth could not release his juices unless she says so. As she was bouncing on him, she would moan in pleasure and excitement from having his huge rod inside of her like that. Garth was enjoying having her on top of him too, but he hid it in hopes of getting rewarded afterwards. After Princess had enough bouncing, she said Garth could spray his fluids all over her chest; which he did.

As a reward for being a good patient, Lady P allowed him 5 minutes of making out with her. Garth really enjoyed this since her lips taste like peaches. After his 5 minutes were up, he grabbed his clothes and left. He then told her that he will come back since she was now his favorite.

Princess, now going by Lady P here, has now found a way to bring excitement to her life. She would by Princess on the Weekdays and Lady P on the Weekend. She had found the thing to spice up her life and it was being Lady P.

 **This was requested by Phantomwriter. Also, you can give me more than just two wolves. The max is 6 wolves,**


	5. Kate and Garth

Kate was at her house with her husband Humphrey. The two were watching tv together, until Humphrey got a call from his friend Shakey. He told him that he need to come out of town this weekend for something important involving Salty and Lois. Humphrey asked Kate if he could go since it sounded important. Humphrey would leave tomorrow to meet up with his pals.

The next day, Kate would have the house all to herself. She would get to watch her favorite shows without Humphrey changing the channel, make her own food for herself, and listen to her music. To her, this weekend was going to be great. However, it started to get boring around the house really fast. She did everything that she wanted to do around the house and has all this time on her paws, yet she's not sure what to do with it.

As she was walking around the house, she remembered that she could read one of her private magazines called "Muscle Wolf Magazine". Its a magazine made up of muscular wolves who pose in either bathing suits, jeans, or sometimes their underwear. Kate would keep these hidden from Humphrey by hiding them in her old school yearbooks. As she was reading, she would be touching herself a bit at the sight of these muscular wolves. While she does love Humphrey, she does wish he had more muscles on him. She would love to feel these muscular wolves bodies and how they would do her in so many ways since she herself is strong and would love to have that experience. As she was reading, she realized that the next issue was already out in stores. She put her magazine away and decided to head out and get the next issue.

As she was at the shopping mall, she was looking all over the place for her favorite magazine. She wore a disguise so no one would recognize her while she was looking for it. When she found it, there was only one copy left. She grabbed it as quickly as she could, bought it, and took it back to her car. Once she did, she decided to take a walk around the beach since she wanted to get some fresh air. As she was taking a walk, she would take a look at all the wolf bodybuilders and watch them workout. While she was walking, she bumped into a familiar wolf that she knew: Garth.

Garth apologized for bumping into her like that since he wasn't paying attention. When Garth helped her up, Kate would stare at his muscular body as he helped her get up. Kate then asked what he was doing here and where is Lilly. Garth explains that she is out of town with Reba and Janice at some vineyard. He was just meeting up with a friend who was working here and he was about to head home. Garth then offered her a chance for them to hang out together at his place. Kate said yes since she had nothing better to do.

When they arrived at Garth's house, Garth went away to use the bathroom. While he was away, Kate would secretly read the newest issue of her favorite magazine. As she was reading it, she wa really enjoying the muscular wolves inside her magazine. The sight of them was making her very horny and really wanted to do a muscular wolf. She was thinking that she could do Garth, but both of them are married and she knows that its wrong. When she dropped it and picked it up, she noticed a magazine called "Amazon Wolves Magazine". The magazine contained muscular female wolves all in their underwear. She figured that this was Garth's magazine and he must read it when Lilly is not around.

When Garth came out of the bathroom, Kate asked him why he reads this type of magazine while he is already married to Lilly. Garth responds by asking why she reads "Muscular Wolves Magazine". He tells her that he saw her buy it while he was out. Kate, while embarrassed, admits to reading them so she could have fantasies about Humphrey being muscular while she sleeps. Garth admits that he does the samething when it come to Lilly sometimes. Kate and Garth agree to keep their respective secrets from their spouses out of respect. However, Garth grabs Kate by the ass saying that we could make our respective fantasies come true right now. Kate resists this at first since she is married and so is Garth. However, Garth tells her that we could live out their respective fantasy right now since they both fit each others fantasy and this could be their little secret. Kate thought that this whole idea was wrong, but she was really horny from reading her magazine and Garth is the best wolf to help her get over her horny body and mind right now.

The two of them began making out with each other while they were heading to the bedroom. As they were making out, they would take off their respective clothes and reveal their muscular bodies to each other. Kate, now really into this, pushes Garth onto the bed and begins sucking on his wolfhood really fast. She wanted this for so long that she let go and went wild on him. As she was sucking, Garth would be moaning in pleasure and excitement from having her take him so roughly. After doing this for so long, Garth let out all of his fluids inside of her mouth. Garth then grabbed her and began licking inside of her womanhood. Kate could really feel the pleasure and excitement from having his wet tongue inside of her like that. After Garth had enough, he began to take her in her womanhood and made it hard. Kate would moan and groan from having his huge wolfhood inside her like that and how much strength he was using in his thrust. Kate would beg Garth to take hit harder and further inside of her since this is what she really wants so badly; Garth complied with her demands. After a lot of thrusting, Garth came inside of her and she really could feel his warm fluids inside of her. Kate then get the upper hand and puts him on his back and places her ass on top of his wolfhood. She said that it was her turn to ride him for a while. As she was riding him, both would let out moans of pleasure and excitement from having each other inside one another. She would stop after Garth let out his fluids one more time inside of her.

As they two were laying in bed, they would each give each other kisses on every parts of their bodies. Garth and Kate agreed to keep this a secret and to do this again sometimes when their spouses are away. The two would then make out one final time before going to sleep in the bed.

 **The person that sent this request to me wanted to remain anonymous. Like I said before, you can PM me your request and it can remain anonymous. All you have to do is tell me.**


	6. Kate and OC

When a girl has the house all to herself, she thinks that she can do whatever she wants. This was the case for Kate since she had the house to herself for the weekend. Her parents asked her to house sit while they go out of town. While she was at home, she would go over some of her assignments that she had to do for her classes. As she was doing her assignment, she got a text from one of her fellow classmates named Logan. Logan is a pure black, muscular, tall, and soft brown eyed wolf.

Logan asked Kate if she wanted to hang out with him tonight at the Caribou Blood Bar tonight. Kate was not sure about this at first since she was suppose to house sit. However, she figured it would be nice to get a drink and relax since she was almost done with her studying. She texted Logan and told him that she would meet him there at 8. Logan responded the text and said that he was glad that they get to hang out tonight. After Kate finished her studying, she drove to the bar and met up with Logan.

When she arrived, Logan was eating some pretzels while he was waiting for her. Once she sat down, she ordered her favorite drink, Goose Eyes. Once she got her drink, her and Logan began talking about how lame their professors are when it comes to explaining the material and how their lectures and be boring sometimes. As they were drinking, they were laughing at how fun it was to be in college and have their own independence away from their parents. Kate then talks about how she wishes her parents would stop asking her or Lilly to always house sit for almost every other month. As they were drinking, Logan accidentally spilled some of his drink onto Kate's shirt; he apologized to her.

After they were done drinking and waited for all the alcohol to leave their system, Kate and Logan began to leave the bar. As they were leaving, Logan began to touch Kate's butt. Kate asked what he was doing; he simply responded by saying "why don't they have some fun at his place". Kate thought that would be great, but she has to house sit and can't simply sleep over in his dorm tonight. Logan then said that they should have fun at her parent's house. Kate was reluctant at first since her parents did not want her to have anyone over. However, Kate did not simply want to have to head back and do nothing and she was kind of enticed by Logan's muscular body. Kate relented and said that he could come over; however, he needed go through the window of her room to get in and he had to hide is car away from her parent's house.

Once they arrived at Kate's house, Logan drove his car far away from the house so it would not be anywhere near the house. Kate then went inside and unlocked the window of her room to let him in. She then took off her clothes and put on her favorite green bra and panties for Logan. After waiting for a while, Logan knocked on her window and she then let him in. Once inside the two began to make out with each other.

As they were making out, Kate would take off his jacket and shirt until only his chest was visible. She would then begin kissing his entire body and marking it with her green lipstick. After she was done kissing it, she took off his pants and began sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking it, Logan would moan in pleasure and excitement from having her mouth all over him like that; the thrill was amazing to him. After she was done sucking, Logan grabbed her, placed her on the bed, and began licking her womanhood. As he was licking it, Kate's face would turn red from excitement and she would laugh in pleasure from his wet tongue inside of her. She would tell Logan to go deeper and harder while he was inside her. He did and this resulted in her letting out all her fluids on her face. Logan then told her that the fun was about to begin when he placed his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, he began pounding with all the energy he had in him. As he was pounding her, she would tell him to go deeper and to go faster since she could feel the power from his thrust. He then began to give her a few spankings which really turned her on. After doing this to her for so long, he could feel himself ready to burst. He took out his wolfhood and sprayed all of his juices all over Kate's behind. She then turned around and the two began making out until they both fell asleep.

The two woke up the next morning still tired from their fun night last night. Kate told Logan that he was really good at this; Logan told her that she was too. The two began making out again. However, it was short lived when she heard her parent's car coming into the garage. Kate then helped Logan get all of his clothes together and he left out the window before they came in. He gave Kate one final kiss before he left to head back to his car.

Kate got dressed and met up wit her parents. Luckily, they didn't know she had Logan over since he hid his car far away from here and they stayed in Kate's room the entire time. Her parent's asked if everything was ok and if it wasn't too boring at the house by herself. Kate told them that she was fine and that she found a way to make her own fun.

Later as she was getting her stuff ready, she got a text from Logan. He asked her if she wanted to go for round two. Kate said sure in the text and that they would do it in his room next time.

 **Since this was the first time doing an OC with a character, I will let you know this now. You need to give me the description of the wolf oc and how you want things to play out exactly so I can make sure I am doing what you want. This was requested by Logan96.**


	7. Winston and Eve

A wedding is a very important day for women everywhere. It is when the have found the one that they want to spend the rest of their lives with. This applies to the wolf known as Eve who was going to get married to the wolf that stole her heart: Winston. They two have known each other for years now and they have been dating for 2 years now. While they were on one of their dates, Winston proposed to her by leaving a wedding ring inside of their champagne. Once Eve found the ring and knew of his intentions, she immediately said yes.

After the proposal, plans were made for the wedding to happen in a month. Eve got all her friends and family to get her the best dress, the best place for the wedding. Eve knew that this was her special day and she did not want it to go to waste or be ruined by anything at all. Winston was making plans with his pals too with his pals as well. They were helping him pick out a suit for him to wear for his wedding. One of his pals asked him if he wanted to arrange a bachelor party, Winston declined since Eve was the only women for him and he wants to make sure to keep it that way.

On the day of the wedding, Winston and Eve were both a little nervous about getting married. However, they managed to calm their nerves after a while and the wedding proceeded as planned. Eve walked down the aisle in her very beautiful, white, wedding dress carrying a bouquet of flowers. Winston would watch in awe asshewalked down the aisle in that beautiful dress. When she arrived, the two would hold hands, recite their wedding vows, said "I do" to one another, and finally kissed. Eve then threw her bouquet to the crowd to see who it would go to. The two would then get into the limo that was rented for them and head off to their honeymoon.

The spot where their honeymoon was taking place was at penthouse that oversees the entire city. Winston then carried Eve out of the limo and into the penthouse. Once inside, the two got changed into more comfortable clothes and began eating the meal that was prepared for them ahead of time. As they were eating, Winston asked if this would make up for not being able to have a reception like most married couples would. Eve told him that this moment of being able to eat alone in a beautiful penthouse was more than enough for her as long as he was with her.

After they were done eating, Eve asked Winston to start a fire for her at chimney for them while she went to get something from her room. Once she got back, she was wearing an all black bra and panties; this made Winston's jaw drop at the sight of her. She walked up to him and made sure he took in the perfume that she placed on herself to attract him. As she was seducing him, Eve told him that this would be the spot where they would conceive their child/children. Winston asked her if she was really ready for this sort of thing right now. Eve told him that she was more than ready and has been ready since the day he proposed to her. With this set in mind, Winston began to kiss each other and begin their real honeymoon.

The two began kissing each other passionately and touching every part of their respective bodies. They would continue to kiss each other until they were on the floor. Eve then took off his shorts until only his wolfhood was shown. Eve then began sucking and licking on his wolfhood slowly and pleasurably. Winston would then moan in pleasure from her having her mouth on him in this manner and how wet it was. After she was done, she allowed Winston to lick her womanhood while she lied on the ground. Once he started licking, Eve was really happy with having his tongue inside of her. She would then moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having his wet tongue inside of her; she even began grabbing her chest from having this feeling she was getting. This feeling would eventually cause her to let out her fluids all over Winston. Winston was then asked to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood in order to complete their union. Winston complied with her request and placed his wolfhood inside of her. Once inside he would thrust it inside of her softly and with passion. As he was inside, Eve would let out all small moans of pleasure from having him inside of her like that. He would then give her a few kisses on her neck to make this more fun and exciting for her. Eve then turned her head around and began kissing him on his mouth to have another taste of him and vice versa. After a couple more thrust inside of her, Winston could feel himself ready to burst. He told Eve that he was ready to give her his seed whenever she was ready. Eve was ready and he let out all of his seed inside of her until there was nothing left to come out.

The next morning, Winston and Eve were still on the floor next to the fire place. Eve woke up first and went to the bathroom. While she was in there, she did a check to see if she was pregnant; she was. Winston then walked in on her and grabbed her from behind. Eve told him that he was going to be a father; this made Winston excited, especially since Eve was happy about this. The two then thought up of names for their newborn(s). Eve was hoping for two girls to be born since he had two names that she wanted to use: Kate and Lilly. Winston promised her that if they had girls, then those were the names they would use. The two then began making out with each other in anticipation of having their own family.

 **This was requested by dax0042**


	8. Kate Humphrey Lilly Garth Salty and Reba

When you go on a long vacation together, you never know what is going to happen. The same can be said about a group of couples going on the same vacation.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth were invited by Salty and Reba to join them on their new yacht. They both got it from Reba's deceased grandfather. The two planned on test driving the new yacht and to have a good time with it. The four wolves agreed to join them on the yacht trip this weekend.

While they were on the trip, the guys would go fishing for dinner and the girls would be swimming in the ocean. As they were fishing, the guys would begin to talk about their respective wives. Humphrey would talk about how Kate was very sexy, how she is very strong, and how she can be very adventurous in bed. Garth began talking about how funny Lilly is, how her purple eyes, and how her cooking is amazing. Salty tells them how Reba could sing, the flower perfume that she always puts on, and how she has a big chest. Garth rebuffed that statement saying Lilly has the biggest chest. Humphrey told him that Kate had the bigger chest. The guys would continue to argue over which one of their wives chest was bigger. Humphrey then stopped them and thought of an idea to settle their argument. He said later tonight while they are all together, the guys will "accidentally" cut of their tops and reveal them to one another. Once they have seen how big their chest are in person, then we can determine

While the girls were in the water, they began to talk about how their husbands could use some improvements. Kate said that Humphrey could do more around the house, Lilly said that Garth could sometimes use a break from watching the football game, and Reba said Salty could eat more vegetables in his diet. As they were swimming, Kate did mention that Humphrey was indeed big down there and he can be very pleasurable in bed. Lilly said that Kate does have her own opinion, she should know that Garth is more muscular thus more pleasurable. Reba then told Lilly that just because someone is more muscular doesn't mean someone is more pleasurable; since she thought Salty was better since he matches up with her body. The girls were all glaring at each other since both of them felt they were right and the other was wrong. Before any of them could claw at each other, Reba stopped them since she thought of an idea to settle this; Lilly and Kate decided to listen. She told them that she has some "special pills" that could help them fall under a certain spell where they could use on the men. They would then use the time they are knocked out to "examine" their respective mates. Kate and Lilly thought this was dishonest, but they decided to go along with it since it will help them prove their points.

Later at dinner, the girls were looking at each other and telling them to get ready for what is about to happen. Reba put in her "special pills" in the guys drinks. Once they drink it, they will start to hallucinate for a while. However, Reba also explained that it was a really special pill and certain things can trigger the hormones in a wolf's body so they can't really show their chest or any part of their sexy bodies. However, their plan to keep their bodies properly covered was ruined when they were about to get up and their shirts were "accidentally" torn off by some hooks that "accidentally" got on their shirts. This resulted in the guys plans coming together since each of them managed to get glances at the girl's chest. This however, resulted in the pill Reba put in the guys drinks to go active. They were not only hallucinating, they were also getting hot and started to take of all of their clothes. They began walking up to their respective mates and began kissing them. While the girls were trying to resist this, Kate told them that this would be their competition: determine which one is better at matting with all three of them.

The girls started by gathering all the guys closer to the three of them and they then proceed to sucking their wolfhoods. The girls would place their mouths all over them and at the same time switch the wolfhoods that they were originally sucking. Even though they were "hallucinating", the male wolves were still moaning and groaning from having the girl's mouths on their wolfhoods. Kate, Lilly and Reba then got on their backs and told the guys to lick their womanhoods. As they were licking, the girls would moan and groan from having their respective womanhoods. They licked it so much that they were even squeezing their chest from the pleasure and ecstasy of having three tongues in each of them. After a long period of licking, the girls finally let their fluids out. In order to truly settle their wager, the girls decided to go one at a time while the guys did them; Reba went first. She would take the wolfhoods all inside of her body and make sure it went in all the way. She could feel how much pressure they were putting in her mouth, butt, and womanhood. She was especially understanding what Kate and Lilly were talking about when it comes to Humphrey and Garth. After doing this to her for so long, the guys let out all their fluids on her; she began licking it since it was organic. Then it was Lilly's turn to be taken by all three wolfhoods. As they were going in all three of her holes, she could tell how much stamina and how flexible Salty and Humphrey where when it came to doing this to her. Once they guys did enough thrust inside of her, they let out their fluids on her as well; she began licking them off her body. Then finally, it was Kate's turn to be taken in all three of her holes. When she received all three wolfhoods inside of her, she could really feel the pressure that both Garth and Salty were giving her. She would moan and groan from having all three of their wolfhoods inside her like this and how pleasurable it felt having all three inside of her. She, like the others, begged for more and for them to keep going. After a long period of time, the guys let out all their fluids on her as well. Since they let out their fluids this many times, they were exhausted to the extreme and fainted on the ground.

While they guys were on the ground, the girls were cleaning themselves from all the flds that were on them. They collectively agreed that their mates are equally pleasurable and that they have their own talents that should be praised. Reba then told Kate and Lilly that it would be a while until they would wake up since the pills may give them energy, but they will drain a lot of it. Kate and Lilly asked if they could borrow some of the pills so that they could use them on their mates again. Reba said she would call her friend in the morning and supply them with some.

 **This was requested to me by alpha king. Also, I want to let you know this ahead of time. I will pick a person's idea based on who sent it to me and if you are a new person. This is not t discourage anyone from sending me anything, but I just wanted to let you know how I pick a person's request and when I will do it. If you have already sent me your first one and sent me another one, it will probably come later since I want to do the request of those who haven't sent me anything.**

 **Also, special thanks to Phantomwriter for helping me get this story to even start by giving me an idea on how to start this one since it's the toughest one I have written so far.**


	9. Humphrey and Eve 2

It was the weekend, and Humphrey had the house to himself. Kate went out of town on a business trip so he had the house to himself. He was watching a video tape about hypnosis that he got from one of his friends. As he was watching the film, he got a call from his mother in law Eve to come over to her house since it was an emergency.

When Humphrey arrived, the emergency turned out to be nothing more than household chores that Eve wanted someone else to do rather than doing them herself. She explains that Winston went on a fishing trip with some friends and she had the house to herself. However, she was too lazy to do the chores around the house and decided to call his son in law to do it for him since he had a lot of free time. As he was cleaning, he notices a room that says "DO NOT ENTER". He tried to ask Eve what was behind the door, but she said that was none of his business and he should simply continue his chores.

Since he wanted to know what was inside, he thought of the only way he could find out was by hypnotizing her. He called her over and used the pocket watc that came with his DVD to make Eve his personal servant. Once she was hypnotized, he ordered her to take him into this room. She did what he said and grabbed the key into this room. He took the key and opened the door himself; it led into the basement. However, this was no ordinary basement; it was a bondage dungeon. Humphrey could see all the tools for bondage mating and how it has been used. He also sees some pictures of Eve and Winston using the equipment on one another; it was Eve who was the dominant party for the most part. After seeing this, Humphrey decided to use this for his own pleasure to not only get back at Eve for calling him over to do chores but he also has seen Eve as a sexy wolf.

The first thing he did was get them dressed in their outfits; Humphrey wore a male chest harness and had a paddle that said "slut" and a crop, while Eve wore a collar that says slave, a leather lined blindfold, and a gag. Humphrey made her believe that they were having a long term affair since Winston was no longer pleasuring her and he was the dominant party. He then ordered her to get ready to be tied to a stretcher. Once she was tied, Humphrey began sucking, licking, and kissing her chest. As he was doing this, she would moan and groan from having his wet tongue on her lick that. Since he did not give her permission to moan or groan, Humphrey began spanking her with the paddle. He told her that he was not allowed to speak or moan without his permission and he even called her his slut. Humphrey then proceed to giving her whipping with the whip. Eve would moan in pain from the stings from the wipes. As her reward for being his slave, Humphrey allowed her to suck on his wolfhood for a while. He would enjoy the pleasure of having her mouth on him like that. Humphrey then let out all of his fluids all over her chest and gave her one more passionate kiss before ending this. Once he was done, he broke the hypnosis off of her made her think that she just came down here for something and she never invited Humphrey over at all.

When she finally came too, she was wondering why she was in the basement since Winston was not here for their fun times down here. She then noticed that the camera inside the dungeon was recording something the entire time. She then grabbed the camera and took out the disc to see what was being recorded. When she put it in her DVD player, she found herself and Humphrey on it. She would watch as Humphrey made her his mating slave. While she was indeed angry, but at the same time horny. She loved how Humphrey was treating her in this manner and how good she looked on camera. As much as she loved it, she still wanted to make Humphrey pay for hypnotizing her like that; so she began making plans for her revenge.

When Winston left to go on another fishing trip, Eve began to make her plans. Eve calls Humphrey over since she has something to give him. When Humphrey arrived, Eve was wearing a leather corset with a crop in hand. She informed Humphrey that she knows what he did to her. Humphrey tried to talk his way out of this, but Eve simply walked up to him and knocked him out.

When Humphrey woke up, he was completely in the buff and tied of to a bed in the dungeon. He was wearing one of those bondage hoods that cover the whole head with no eye holes and a zipper mouth that's been zipped shut. While he could not see, he could tell that Eve punishing him. He felt the whips he was receiving from all parts of his body. Eve was simply yelling at him saying that he was her pet and this was obedience school. She then turned him around and began spanking him with the same slut paddle that he used on her. She told him that this is what it's like to be her slave. She then proceeded to getting on top of his wolfhood and she began riding it. As she was riding it, Humphrey really wanted to touch her butt, but he could not since he was tied up. Eve would compliment on how Humphrey was incredibly big from all those whips and spankings. Humphrey could really feel how tight she was and how he really wish he could touch her properly. Eve then got off and took in all of the fluids that came out of him and took it all in; she did however punish him with the paddle since she did not give him permission to let his fluids out.

After Eve untied Humphrey, the two would go back upstairs and watch the video tapes of them while at the same time they would make out. Humphrey apologized for hypnotizing her the way he did; Eve apologized for knocking him out the way she did. Humphrey asked if they could do this again next time. Eve reminded them that they are married wolves and what they did was just plain wrong. However, as long as they were out of town or did not know, then it would be ok. The two agreed to meet up again next time and have fun both being the dominant wolf.

 **This was requested by Porcupain.**


	10. Kate and Winston

When you get a call from someone that you know to do something that you would not expect; especially if that call if from your own mother. This applies to Kate when she got a call from her mother to do something, while she agreed to it at first, did not know what the last thing she was asked to do was really unexpected but good once she had finally done it.

While Kate was at her school, Jasper University, Kate received a call from her mother,Eve. She asked Kate to hang out with her father this weekend because he was depressed since losing an old college buddy that he knew from a long time ago. Eve wants to be there for him, but she has to go out of town on a business trip this weekend and she can't. Kate agrees since she wants to be there for him. Eve was glad to hear this. She told Kate that she is going to send her some special instructions that she must follow exactly and do them without question; she had to go in the order the instructions said.

During the weekend, Kate went over to her parent's house to find her father. When she got inside, Winston was still in bed. Kate could tell that he was upset about his friend's death since they were close once. Kate then pulled Winston out of his bed and said that she was going to take him out on a afternoon and night on the town. Winston was reluctant at first, but Kate forced him to get dressed so that they can go out.

The first thing that they did on the list was go to a wrestling match. They would watch as the Moonlite Wolf and the Specter Wolf would fight for the championship belt. As they two were watching the fight, Winston was showing some signs of cheering up, but only a little; he was energized by the fighting. The second place that they went to was a monster truck rally. The two would watch as the trucks were almost running over each other and how they were crashing into each other.

And finally, the two went to Winston's favorite bar: Caribou Blood. While they were at the bar, the two would talk about Winston's old friend. It turned out to be an wolf that Winston when he was younger; her name was Vivian. She was almost like a sister to him and a really close friend. They would do the same stuff that they just did today. As they were drinking, Kate could tell that her dad had enough and decided to take him home.

When they got home, Kate took Winston to bed and put him to sleep. However, she had to do the last thing on the list: mate with her father. On the list, Eve explained that Vivian was not only a friend of Winston, but she and him used to have really fun nights together. Kate had to bring Winston to the bar so she could get him drunk enough so while he falls asleep, Kate can pretend to be Vivian since he will be drunk he would probably hallucinate that Kate is Vivian since the two almost look alike; even though her fur was a darker gray. While she thought it was a tall order by her mom, Kate had sometimes wondered how good her father was.

Kate then put on some blue lingerie that she had and went into her father's room. She would wake him up and tell him that she was Vivian and that she came back to do him one final time. Winston did not question this and just simply grabbed Kate and began kissing her.

As they were kissing each other, Kate began to take off Winston's pants and began to suck on his wolfhood. While Kate was sucking on it, Winston would compliment "Vivian" on how good she was with her mouth. Kate was really enjoying the taste of her father's wolfhood as well; she could tell it was really meaty. Winston then had her stop so he could lick her womanhood. As he was licking it, Kate could feel the pleasure of having his tongue inside of her like that. She would moan and bark in pleasure from having his wet tongue inside of her. THe pleasure that she was feeling was even making her grab her chest so hard because it was so good. Winston then turned her around and began to take her in the butt. Once inside, he began pounding her to no end and giving her a few spanks. Kate would beg Winston to be gentle with her, but he would not listen since he was in the zone. Kate would continue to moan from having his huge wolfhood inside of her. Things got better when he placed his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, he told "Vivian" that he was going to make this even harder. He made good on his word and began to pound her like their was no tomorrow. Kate would really feel the difference from him being inside of her like that. Winston would then have her turned her head around and kiss him while thrusting. After a long time of thrust, Winston took out his wolfhood and sprayed all of his fluids on Kate's chest. Kate made sure to end this with a long, passionate kiss. This would result in Winston falling asleep on the bed.

The next morning, Kate told that she brought Winston home after he had enough to drink and he had simply fallen asleep. Winston then thanked Kate for spending the afternoon with him yesterday since it made him feel better about losing his friend. Kate then told her father that she had to leave to meet up with her friends for a study session. Winston gave his daughter a hug and she left to head back to school. As he was watching his daughter leave, he said to himself: Thank you Kate, for that wonderful night. You are just like your mother and Vivian.

 **This was requested by zoewolf34.**


	11. Kate Lilly and OC

When two sisters find something that they like, they will either argue over who gets it first or just let the other take it for themselves. This rules applies to two sisters who get along, but both want something at the sametime; their names are Kate and Lilly.

Kate and Lilly are two sisters that just graduated from high school and were heading off to college in a couple of weeks. Their family was so proud of them; especially the neighbors in their neighborhood. After graduation, a party was thrown in their honor. While they were having fun at the party, they noticed a long time neighbor of theirs named William was there. William is a a tall, black furred roughneck wolf with a bit of a depressed but well meaning attitude. He can be very nice, but likes to think to himself most of the time. He came up to congratulate them both on finishing High School and to wish him the best of luck in College.

While they were busy relaxing and having the house to himself, Kate and Lilly would watch tv for a while. As they were relaxing, the noticed William working on the neighbor's yard with his shirt off. Kate and Lilly have always known William since they moved here. He is only 5 years ahead of them, but he does consider them friends. He can be a bit depressed sometimes when it comes to being around others. This is due to him having to make so many sacrifices for his family ever since their dad died and he had to drop out of college to go into the workforce to provide for his mother(who works too) and 5 younger siblings. While he is upset at times and wishes that he didn't have to leave college, he uses his caring attitude to get him through the day.

As they were watching him, the two thought to themselves that he should have a night to have fun. So they both decided that to take him out on a night on the town. However, Kate wanted to do it herself; Lilly wanted to do it herself too. The two would but heads over which one of them would take William out; it would last for 2 hours. However, they stopped fighting and decided to take him out at the same time; they shacked their paws on it.

Later that night, Kate and Lilly stopped by William's house. When they knocked on the door, William's mother came to the door. She told them to wait until she called William down. When he arrived, the girls told them that they were going to hang out in the shopping area and asked if he like to come with them. While hesitant at first, his mother told him to go and that she would take care of the kids tonight. With that said, William was going to with them. Before they left, William's mother whispered something to them before they went to the car with William: make this night fun and memorable for him in all the ways possible.

When they arrived at the shopping area, they went to see a movie first; it was a horror movie. As they were watching, Kate and Lilly would sit as close to William as possible. They would even pretend to be scared for certain parts just so they could hold him. The next thing they did was head to the arcade. They would play as many games as they could. However, some of the games that involve two players, they would try and get William to join in with them. And finally, they went out to dinner. As they were eating, they would even try and get William to try their dishes; they even tried feeding it to him.

After their night at the shopping area was over, they headed back to the neighborhood. On the way, William thanked Kate and Lilly for showing him a fun time. He explained that he has never this much fun a long time since he came back to support his family. The girls accepted the thank you from him. However, before they could call it a night, Kate and Lilly took William back to their house for him to really have something to remember about this night.

When they arrived at the house, they took William inside and began kissing him. They would then sit on the couch and began making out with him respectively. As they were making out, they took of his clothes for him; he even did the same for them. Kate and Lilly then got on their knees on the ground and began to suck on his wolfhood. As they were sucking on it at the same time, William was really enjoying the sensation he was receiving from having both females on his wolfhood like that; a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. He then called Lilly up and grabbed her and began licking her womanhood; Kate was still sucking on his wolfhood. As he was licking her womanhood, Lilly would moan and groan from having William lick her insides like this and carry her at the same time; she could really tell how muscular he really was from up there. After Lilly let out all his fluids on him, it was Kate's turn to receive the same pleasure; Lilly would go back to sucking on his wolfhood again. As he was inside Kate, she could really see why Lilly was enjoying his wet mouth. She could really tell that he was inside of her and how well he is at doing this. After she let out her fluids on him, he decided to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, he began thrusting her really hard; Lilly would make out with him at the same time. As he was thrusting, Kate would beg William to go deeper and to pound her hard. He did for a while; he even gave her spankings. It was then Lilly's turn to feel his wolfhood; Kate would get to make out with him. As he was thrusting in her, Lilly would beg William to go in deeper and harder in order to get the same pleasure Kate got. William even gave her few spankings just give her the pleasure. After he had enough, William took out his wolfhood and began spraying his fluid all over Kate and Lilly to end the fun night.

The next morning, William woke up on the couch next to Kate and Lilly. He got slowly so he would not wake them. Once he put on his clothes, he gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to them and thanked them for the fun night.

 **This was requested by xXxB177YxXx. Remember to be specific when it comes to who you want paired with someone. Just saying "many female alphas" or "three wolf guys" is not specific since I don't know what you mean. Also, try to name your OC in case I give it a name you don't like; als give its description as well.**


	12. Salty Shakey Mooch Humphrey and Kate

When a guy ask for his friends help, it is usually for a good cause. However, in this case it can be considered a good cause and a bad cause. This would apply to Humphrey when he needed his pals to help him with something very important.

Humphrey and Kate have been having a wonderful relationship ever since they got married. However, Kate has been putting a lot of restrictions on Humphrey. She would restrict his television time when he had work tomorrow, he would have to make dinner every weekend, and he could only hang out with his pals on the weekend after he made dinner. Humphrey would not mind most of this since he did love Kate and he would do anything for her. However, he felt she could be a little demanding at times.

One day while he was at the bar with his friends, they would basically talk about the usual things; such as football games, the latest playwolf magazine, and some other stuff. Later that day, Salty told the guys that he had tickets for the annual football finals this coming week and he was going to give the tickets to them. Humphrey was excited to go to this game; however, he ea to figure out how he was going to convince Kate to let him go

Later when he got home, he immediately got on his knees and begged Kate tot let him go to this game. However, Kate would keep saying no to him about this since she did not want him t go out of town to another city to see a game. Humphrey assured Kate that he would not spend too much money or drink at all if she would simply let him go to this one thing. Kate told him that it wasn't a money or drinking issue, it was just she simply did not want him to go. Humphrey asked if there was any way for him to convince her to change her mind. Kate said no to him.

Later while he was heading upstairs, he over heard Kate talking to herself. She was thinking about letting Humphrey go since she has been putting him on a tight leash lately. She then grabbed a coin and said heads or tails if she would let him go. She would also say if she had her favorite dream of being banged by four wolves too would she let him go. SHe would flip the coin and call for head; the coin was heads. As for her dream, Humphrey had an idea to make that happen.

He made a call to his pals and told him his predicament. He explained that if Kate had her fantasy dream would she let Humphrey go to the game. He asked the guys to help him get Kate to have the dream. Salty and Shakey did not mind since they have thought Kate was kind of sexy. Mooch then asked how they were even going to get Kate to go along with this. Humphrey told them that he had a plan on how to do that; all they had to do was come in some ski mask at 2:00.

Later that night, Humphrey seemingly apologized about beggin Kate about going to the game and said he was over it. Kate was glad and the two reconciled about it by giving each other a kiss. Kate offered to give Humphrey a chance to bang her tonight. Humphrey declined since he said he had a headache. He was going to drink some warm milk to help him to sleep. He then offered some to Kate; she accepted it. Once she drank it, she immediately fell asleep. Humphrey put a lot of sleeping pills in it to make sure it worked. As soon as she was asleep, Humphrey put his plan into action

Later that night, Kate was being told to wake up. When she did, she was surrounded by wolves wearing ski mask(Humphrey, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey). The head wolf(Humphrey) told Kate that they were going to rob the house. Kate asked them where Humphrey was. They told him that he was tied up in another part of the room and they were going to kill him. However, there was a way to help him. Kate asked what she had to do in order to save him. Humphrey told her that she would have to do him and his pals at the same time; they pulled off their pants and revealed their wolfhoods

Once their wolfhoods were showing, Kate immediately began sucking on all of them. As she was scuking, the guys would call her a slut and whore for being able to take all their wolfhoods. Humphrey would tell her to get on her back while he and the guys would get a taste of her womanhood. As they guys were tasting, Kate was turning red from having all that tongue inside of her like that and how each tongues were either wet or cold. Humphrey would then tell her to start sucking on their wolfhoods individually again. Kate did what he said and started with Humphrey. He would moan and groan from having her on him like that and how pleasurable. She would then go towards Mooch's wolfhood, then Salty's, and finally Shakey's. After she was done sucking, Humphrey told the guys it was time to plug up all her holes. They did. Shakey would get her butt, Salty her womanhood, and Humphrey and Mooch would get their wolfhoods sucked on. As this was going on, Kate would feel the intense pressure that she was getting from having all four wolfhoods inside of her like that. Things would get more intense when each of them were switching places at every given point without warning her. While she did not admit it, she was really enjoying this. Once Humphrey was inside of her womanhood, he could feel himself ready to burst; the same thing was happening to the guys. They took out their respective wolfhoods and began spraying all their juices all over Kate. Kate would simply take it all in. After this was all done, Humphrey force feed her milk with the same sleeping pills to make her fall asleep again.

The next morning, Kate woke up first. She could tell that she was all cleaned up and still her underwear. She then woke up Humphrey who was half asleep. Kate said that she gave it some thought and decided to let HUmphrey go to the game with his pals. Humphrey was glad, but said he was still tired from the sleeping pills he took; in reality he was tired from cleaning Kate up and making sure all the evidence of what he and the guys did to her last night was gone. He went back to sleep after that and decided to call the guys later. Kate then gave him a kiss and secretly thanked him for that fun night.

 **This was requested by Xxxthe dark shadowXx**


	13. Humphrey and OC

When you have some other lady in you house and she is more sexy than you wife, the temptation might be too great for you to handle. While many have managed to avoid that temptation, Humphrey could not avoid it.

During the beginning of the weekend, Kate had to leave town to go on a business trip and she was going to be gone for a few days. Humphrey would have the house all to himself. Humphrey would help Kate pack the car. As they were packing, she gave Humphrey a few things to do while she was away. The list consisted of getting groceries, cleaning the toilet, washing the dishes, and taking out the trash. She would then give Humphrey a kiss before she left.

Later that day, Humphrey would get some of the things done on the list before he relaxed on the couch since he knew he would do it in the last minute if he simply waited. As he was relaxing, he would get his favorite women's underwear magazine called "Beach Wolf Babes". He would look at many female wolves in different swimsuits. Some would be revealing while others would not be revealing. Sometimes he would fantasize about Kate being in some of these swimsuits and her doing him in them.

One of the women that he took notice in the magazine is Millennia. She's a wolf with dark blue fur, blue eyes, and tallish (about 5ft 4). He was one of his favorite wolves in his magazine since she always wears very revealing swimsuits. He also liked her in other magazines that he reads since she practically wears everything. Sometimes, Humphrey would fantasize mating with her whenever he was mating with Kate. He knew it was wrong, but he just can't resist that big chest and skinny body that she has.

While he was asleep, he would hear a doorbell ring; it was nine pm at the time. When Humphrey got up to the answer the door, it was none other than is favorite model: Millennia. He thought this was all a dream, but he could tell that it was indeed real. Millennia explained that she got lost in the area while driving and asked if she could use the phone so she could call for her personal mechanic. Humphrey, still a little surprised to see his favorite model, lets her in to use the phone. Once inside, Millennia called her personal mechanic, but he would not answer her calls since it was late at night; so she decided to leave him a message. Humphrey then offered her the chance to spend the night since it was getting late. Millennia accepted the offer.

Humphrey showed Millenia around the house, so she would not get lost. He then showed her the guest bedroom where she could stay the night. Humphrey then fixed her some food, mainly leftovers. As she was eating, Humphrey and Millennia began to talk to one another; mainly about what was Millennia doing in this area. Millennia explained that she was doing her own personal photo shoot in this area so she could submit a few pics to her manager later. She did it by herself since she wanted the privacy of doing what she wanted rather than what the camera wolf wanted. She said she lost track of time and was going to head to the hotel she was planning on staying in until her car broke down.

As she was eating, Humphrey could feel his wolfhood growing. He made sure to hide it from her since it was inappropriate since she was a guest, but she was really hot so he just couldn't help it. After she was done eating, she asked Humphrey were the shower was. He told her it was two doors down the hall. As she was going, Humphrey tried to keep himself under control since he was a married wolf; however, he could not control himself around his favorite model.

While she was in the shower, Humphrey would watch as she was cleaning every part of her body, He would look at her very hot figure and how sexily she was cleaning herself. Humphrey would then take off his pants to touch his wolfhood since watching her was so hot. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew he was never going to get another chance like this again. As she was bathing, Millennia noticed Humphrey was there and she began to tease him a bit since she did think he was kind of cute. She would touch herself so sexily to the point where Humphrey really wanted a piece of her. Millennia then turned around toward Humphrey and gave him a signal to come join her.

Humphrey would take off all his clothes and walked into the shower. Once inside, the two would begin to make out with each other in the shower. Millennia would then got on her knees and start sucking on Humphrey's wolfhood. As she was sucking, Humphrey could not believe that this was happening to him. He made sure to enjoy every bit of pleasure and ecstasy from her mouth and made sure she took it all in. After she was done sucking, Humphrey would begin licking her womanhood on his knees. Millennia would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from having his wet tongue inside of her. She would beg Humphrey to take her deeper and to keep going; she even started to squeeze her chest since this was so good. After she let out all her fluids, Humphrey turned her around and placed his wolfhood inside of her butt. Once inside, the Humphrey would pound her with all his might. Millennia would even squeeze her chest again and beg Humphrey to keep going. Humphrey would then give her a few spankings and then proceed to her womanhood. Once inside, he could really feel how tight and she could feel how big he is. When Humphrey started pounding her, the two would moan and groan at the same time since this feeling was so great that they never wanted it to end. Millennia would tell Humphrey to keep going and never stop; which Humphrey did. Humphrey then had her turn her head around so they could make out while doing this. The two would make out for so long to the point where they were exchanging saliva. After a long period of thrusting and making out, Humphrey took out his wolfhood and sprayed all his juices on her face; she would then begin licking all of it.

The two proceeded to the bedroom and continued to make out with each other. Millennia told Humphrey that he was really good at this and that he could have her anytime she was in town again. Humphrey would then ask for a few photos of her so he could have some to play with himself with. Millennia said sure and let him take a few pictures of her nude. Once she was in bed, Humphrey placed her nude photos inside of his secret drawer along with his magazines. He knew what he did was wrong, but he made sure to keep this a secret and never forget the fun night he just had.

 **This was requested by alpha king. Also, I will be taking female on female pairings if anyone ask me to do so.**


	14. Kate Lilly Eve and Humphrey

Its the weekend and all Humphrey wants to do is relax after having to study for all the exams his professors gave him in college. All he wanted to do was sleep in and do nothing. However, he got a call from his girlfriend Kate while he was asleep. She told him that she needs him to come pick her, Lilly and Eve(their mother) up from her house so they could go a private beach that they get to go to since Lilly won a contest. Humphrey asked Kate if she could ask someone else, but she said no. SHe did however promise him a super special reward if he does this. Seeing that a special reward could mean anything, Humphrey got up from his bed and went to go pick them up from the house

When Humphrey drove over to their house, the girls were already waiting outside for him with a lot of beach equipment. He got out of the car and helped them pack the stuff inside of his car. Once he was done, he started the car and began to drive them to the beach; Lilly would give him directions to where the beach is. While they were driving, Eve asked Humphrey why he looked so tired. Humphrey explained that he had a busy week from studying/cramming all the information for his class exams. He plans to sleep once he gets to the beach since he did not want to move at all today.

When they arrived at the beach, the girls would then get out of the car and head to the changing room. Humphrey asked if they could help him unload his car, but they went away to changing room before he could say anything. With a ticked off look, he went ahead an unpacked the car. He then set the stuff up for them since he figured they would ask him to do he was done, he went under the umbrella that he set up and fell asleep

When the girls came out, they were all wearing sling bikinis; Eve's was red, Lilly's was purple, and Kate's was black. They saw Humphrey laying down on the ground asleep. Kate was about to wake him up, but Eve told him to let him rest a bit since they did call him while he was originally asleep.

The girls went into the water and played around in it. As they were playing, their swimsuits would show off their huge chest t each other. They would then go for a swim, eat some watermelon, and play with a beach ball.

After waking up from his nap, Humphrey would immediately noticed the girls in their bathing suits. As he was watching them, he was starting to get really horny from seeing them in those sling swimsuits. It even got to the point where he was starting to drool. When the girls noticed, they immediately laughed at him. Kate then said to Humphrey that he can have his reward right now; which is he can do all three of them at the same time. Humphrey accepted this reward since he was already horny. Kate, Lilly, and Eve then walked over to Humphrey and were ready to give him his reward

When they arrived next to him, they got on the ground and began kissing him. Humphrey would take in all of their mouths from the kisses that he received. He would eve receive kiss marks on his chest that were marked with lipstick. As they were making out, Kate removed his pants in order to reveal his wolfhood; the girls were amazed at how big it is. Once revealed, the girls would take turns sucking on his wolfhood. As they were sucking on it, Humphrey would moan and groan from having all three of them suck on him like that. He loved it so much that he let out some of his fluids early. To make his reward more pleasurable, the girls decided to make sure he would have fun with him all at once. Kate would get on top of his wolfhood and place it inside her womanhood, Lilly would get on top of his face so he could suck on her womanhood, and Eve would get some spankings from her. As this happened, the girls would let out a lot of moans from having every bit of Humphrey on them. Eve was loving his spankings, Lilly enjoyed his tongue, and Kate was really liking how big he was. They all liked it so much that they were squeezing their chest while they were doing this. After a while, the girls switched places; Lilly got on top of Humphrey's wolfhood, Eve would get her womanhood licked, and Kate would get the spankings. Thanks to the switching, the girls would feel more pleasure from having the thing they experienced before and the new experiences that they were getting. They would continue to moan from having every piece of Humphrey on them and they would continue to squeeze their chest. And finally switched places one final time; Kate would get her womanhood licked, Lilly would receive spankings, and Eve would get taken in her womanhood. Once this proceded, Humphrey used all the strength he had left to give the ladies a pleasurable time at this. They would tell Humphrey how good he was and how much fun they were having. Humphrey would quickly tell them that he was glad that he got this as his reward for coming to the beach. After a long period of this Humphrey would get up, and begin spraying all of his juices all over Kate, Lilly, and Eve. As he spraying, the girls would give each other kisses just to make sure Humphrey would last longer at letting out his fluids.

On the beach, Humphrey was laying down on the towel he set up; Kate, Lilly, and Eve were laying on top of him. Humphrey would say to himself that this was the best reward he had ever received. He hopes that he can get more rewards like this whenever he is asked to do this again

 **This was requested by Mysterydude23**


	15. Humphrey and Lilly

It was day time at Jasper College campus, and Humphrey was going to his classes. Humphrey is one of the most popular wolf on campus. Mainly, he is popular amongst the ladies of Jasper. He has practically dated every girl on the campus and showed them a good time in more ways than one.

While he was walking, he bumped into Lilly. He has know Lilly as the girl next door that he knew for such a long period of time. He also knows her as the sister of Kate. Humphrey and Kate dated for a while until they broke up due to oing to different universities and they did not want to have a very long distance relationship. He and Lilly were on good terms since they have been friends and neighbors for a long time now. When he waved hi to her, she simply walked away and didn't even say a thing. However, she also dropped an envelope. Humphrey tried to tell her that she dropped it, but she was too far away for her to say anything.

Later that day, he decided to call her and tell her that she dropped her the envelope. When he made the call, she answered it and said she would come later to his house to get it since she is at work. Humphrey said that was ok and he would be waiting until she came.

Later that night, Lilly arrived at Humphrey's house to come get the envelope that she dropped. When she went in the house, Humphrey offered to take her coat for her, but Lilly said she had to wear this until she gets home. Humphrey then gave the envelope to her. However, the envelop turned out to be weaker than expected and tore apart. What dropped out of it was a lot of money. As they were getting the money up, Humphrey accidentally bumped into Lilly's head which caused them to fall over. When she fell on the ground, her coat opened up and revealed what she was wearing: black lingerie, black fishnets, and she had a tatoo on her right leg that said "Erotic Slave".

Humphrey helped her up from her fall and then he asked for an explanation. Lilly explained that she works at a club where she is know as the Erotic Slave. She acts as the sex slave for male or female wolves that ask for her service. She usually wears a mask so no one would recognize her. The money Humphrey found was part of their paycheck that she cashes in every week for just working there. Lilly then asked Humphrey if he would keep this a secret. If he did, then she would give him her service; she would be his sex slave and he would be the master. While Humphrey would have kept quiet about this anyway, he decided to take advantage of the situation since he has always found Lilly to be attractive and thought her body was sexy.

He took Lilly up to his room to begin his fun with her. He first grabbed a collar and placed it on her and he even put a leash on it too. He then took off his clothes so that way Lilly would see what she is in for. He ordered her to do a dance for him and to make it good. Lilly would dance erotically for Humphrey as ordered. She would make sure to swing her body around, touch her chest, spread her legs to reveal her womanhood, and she would even suck on chest to make it as hot as possible. This really turned Humphrey on as he was drooling at the mouth at how erotically she was moving. He then tugged on her leash to get her to come over here. He ordered Lilly to start sucking on his wolfhood. SInce she was bound to him, Lilly began sucking on his wolfhood as ordered. As she was sucking, Humphrey ordered her to go deeper and harder; he even called her his erotic slave. As she was sucking, Humphrey pulled her leash and brought her over to give her a passionate kiss. Lilly said that he should be more careful with that. However, Humphrey shrugged this off and told her to get on the bed and spread her legs out. He began licking her womanhood and he made sure to go all the way. Lilly felt how painful this was since he went so deep that she felt as if she was going to burst earlier than usual; which she did. HUmphrey said that he punishment would be to get on all fours. ONce she did, he grabbed a paddle and gave her spankings with it. While it was painful at first, Lilly thought how how eotic an prealsurable it was from getting spankings from a wooden paddle. Humphrey then told his slave that she best be prepared for a hard ride. He placed his wolfood inside her womanhood and began thrusting inside of her without warning or restraint. He told her that this would signify her being his sex slave for a long time now and that she could no longer get away from it. Lilly would let out painful and pleasurable moans during the time Humphrey was pounding her. She could feel how much power he was using to make her his. He then had her turned around and made her kiss him again. Humphrey then without warning sprayed his juices inside of Lilly; she could really feel how warm it was.

The two then got into the bed and rested. Lilly would still wear the collar as a sign of being Humphrey's sex slave. While she knew she wouldn't get pregnant thanks to the pills she has been taking, she hoped that she could remain his erotic slave for a long time.

 **This was requested by zzdragon**


	16. Humphrey and Daria

It was a rainy day in Jasper City. All the wolves in the area were getting inside since it was said to start storming soon. Humphrey was heading home too after doing some grocery shopping. As he was putting the groceries in his car, he noticed a wolf standing under the bus stop. He then realized that he knows this wolf; it was Daria. He's know her from college since they were in the same english class. He decided to walk over to her to see how she was doing. Humphrey would say hi to her and ask her what she was doing here at the bus stop. Daria explained that she was waiting for this station's bus to come since she uses it to get home. However, the bus was running late because of the storm about to hit. Seeing that she might get stuck in it if she stays here, Humphrey offered her the opportunity to come to his house since it was closest since the storm was coming and he did not want to leave her there like that. Daria accepted the offer and got into his car.

Once they arrived at Humphrey's house, he helped Daria inside of the house. Daria offered to help him, but Humphrey said he had this under control. Humphrey did not want her to do anything since she was his guests and since she was blind. It took a while, but Humphrey managed to get all the groceries inside before the storm started. Humphrey said that the storm was going to last for a long time and that Daria could stay here for the night if she wanted. Daria accepted the offer since she knew the ride home from here would take a long time.

Humphrey said that he was going to be making dinner and asked Daria if she wanted anything in particular. Daria said that she would settle for anything as long as it's not meat; she likes it, but doesn't eat it as much. Daria offered to help, but Humphrey said he had it under control. Daria then asked Humphrey if she was still dating Kate. He said they were, but they were currently having a long distance relationship since she's studying abroad in Europe; he forgets which part of it. Humphrey asked if she was dating anyone. Daria said that she dated this one wolf, but it didn't work out between them.

Humphrey brought the food to Daria and the two started to eat together. As they were eating, Humphrey would turn on the television. He was going to ask Daria if there was anything that she wanted to watch. However, Humphrey remembered that Daria could not see anything thus she could not watch tv. Humphrey asked Daria was ok eating without any assistance. She assured him that she can eat herself. Even though she is blind, she has her other senses to do simple things such as eat, walk on her own, read(braille), etc. Humphrey then asked her if she was living on her own. Daria responded that she does live on her own, but her sister Lois checks up on her from time to time. She would invite her to parties that she would go to in order to get Daria to go out and to hang out as sisters.

After Daria was done eating, Humphrey showed her to the guest room where she could stay the night. Humphrey asked if she needed anything else. Daria said that she was fine and she thanked Humphrey for his hospitality. Daria then asked where the shower was; Humphrey told her it was down the hall to the left. Humphrey offered to take her there, but she told her that she could handle it herself.

When Humphrey went to his room, he realized that he left his keys in Daria's room by accident. He went over to get them back. As he was heading over there, he passed by the bathroom and noticed Daria in the shower. He was admiring her beautiful body and her huge chest. He would watch as she was cleaning herself with the soap all over her body. He was really enjoying it so much that he could feel his wolfhood was growing. He really wanted to get a feel of that body of hers. However, he stopped thinking that since it would be wrong to simply take advantage of her blindness and stroke off to her body like that. He would then leave the area and head back to his room

Once he was back in his room and decided to get into his underwear and got into bed. Once in bed, he was still thinking about Daria's sexy body. He was thinking about her big boobs and her hair getting long thanks to the water from the shower. Before he went to bed, Daria knocked on his door and asked Humphrey if she could come in; he said she could come in. When she did, Humphrey was really surprised to see her completely undressed. Humphrey asked if she had lost her clothes or if she needed something to wear in bed. Daria then told him that she knew that he was peeping on her. Humphrey asked how she knew. She explained that even in the shower she can hear a wolves when the come and she could smell him. Humphrey then apologized to her since he knew it was wrong to peep on her like he did. Daria forgave him and said she was fattered by it. Daria then walked up to Humphrey and got close to him. Humphrey asked why she was doing this. She said the reason that she broke up with her last boyfriend was due to him not pleasuring her at all. Humphrey asked if she was really ready for this. Daria said that she wanted this for a long time now and wants this really badly. Humphrey decided that since she wanted this, then she would give it to him.

The two would start this off with a makeout session. The two would kiss each other for a long time. Daria would love having Humphrey's mouth inside of hers. Daria told Humphrey that he was a great kisser; Humphrey told her that she was good at this too. After they gave each other the compliments, they went back to making out with each other for a good long 15 minutes. Once they stopped, Humphrey took off his underwear off and Daria began scking on hi wolfhood. As she was sucking, Humphrey was moaning in pleasure and excitement from having Daria's mouth on top of him like that. He would tell her how good she was at doing this. After noticing her butt, Humphrey turned her around and gave it a small spank befre finding her womanhood and began lciking it, even with Daria still sucking on his wolfhood. The two were really enjoying this, especially Daria. She loved the taste of having Humphrey's wolfhood in her mouth like that. To her, it tasted amazing and meaty. Humphrey was especially enjoying the taste of Daria's womanhood; to him it tasted like strawberries and blueberries. After a long period of this, the two would spray each other juice on each other's faces. Humphrey would then get up and place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, Humphrey began pounding her with all his strength. He asked Daria if she wanted him to be gentle with her since this was her first time. However, Daria told him that she's wanted this for a long time now and wants all the pleasure even i it is painful at first, but she wanted it badly for a long time now. Humphrey did what she said and began to bang her with all her might. As he was doing this, Daria would moan in pain since this was her first time. However, she was really enjoying the pleasure from having his wolfhood inside of her like that. She would tell Humphrey that this was really good and that she wanted him to keep going; which he did. Daria then told Humphrey to do it in her butt; and she told him yes thats what she wants and to not hold back. Humphrey then placed his wolfhood inside of her butt. He would not only thrust his wolfhood inside of her, he would also squeeze on her boobs as well. Daria was really loving his thrust and squeeze at the same time. She loved how Humphrey was giving her this painful yet pleasurable experience. She would tell Humphrey that this is the best night of her life and that he was making this wonderful for her. After doing this for a long time, Humphrey could feel himself ready to explode. He would take his wolfhood out of her butt and sprayed all of his juices on her body; Daria would take some of it and lick it in order to get a taste of it

After they cleaned her up, the two would get in bed and make out again. Humphrey would then stop and ask her if she enjoyed her first time. Daria said that this was the best night she has ever had in her life. She then asked Humphrey if they could ever do this against sometimes. Humphrey told her that they could, as long as they keep it a secret from Kate. Daria said that she would keep it secret for the rest of her life. The two would make out one final time before going to sleep in the bed.

 **This was requested by camxalphawolfx**


	17. Kate and Garth 2

Kate is a simple wolf who has had a nice and happy life. She is considered one of the most popular wolves in all of Jasper College. She is part of the swim team, tennis team, and baseball team. To her, her life has always been perfect. She even had a nice boyfriend named Humphrey. She likes him for his humor and his kind heart. They have been dating ever since they met in high school. The two of them even moved in an apartment together. However, Kate was had a problem. She was starting to fall for another wolf on Jasper College campus; his name is Garth

While she didn't know him personally, she has heard of him by reputation and by being in the same class. Garth is part of the basketball and football team. He is also popular among the ladies. He is considered to be one of the best football players on the team. He is very muscular, strong, kind, and caring wolf. He is said to show a woman a good time all the time.

Kate first noticed Garth during their physical education class. The two of them were running on the track with the rest of their class. As they were running, the two would cross the final stretch together and Kate would trip on the ground. Garth would then help her up since he was trying to be polite to her. Once she grabbed his paw, she took a good look at him. As she was looking, could notice how muscular, handsome, and cool he looked. As they were heading back inside, Kate was able to get a glimpse of his muscles while he was heading to the changing room; he had a six pack. Kate was starting t get aroused by this since guys that have muscles are more her type and he had the kind personality, which is a must for her as well.

While she was out on a date with Humphrey, Kate could not get Garth out of her mind. She could not get that muscular body and handsome face out of her mind. She was thinking about what it would be to date him and do that hot body. However, her being distracted would cause her to spill her drink on her dress. Humphrey asked what was distracting Kate and she would lie saying that she just thinking of an upcoming exam that she was going to have to take in a few days. Humphrey would then tell her that he was going on abroad for 3 weeks for a biology tournament. Kate said that she understands and wishes him luck.

During one of her classes, her professor told the class that they had group work that was going to be due in 2 weeks. The professor ready had the partners picked and a luck would have it, Kate was partnered up with Garth. After class, Garth met up with Kate to talk about what they were going to do about the project. Kate said that they should meet up tomorrow at her house since it's Saturday tomorrow. Garth agreed with her since that's the best time when he's available.

After he left the room, Garth was glad that he would get to work with Kate. He has thought of how beautiful she looked. He took a look at her eyes during their talk and thought they were beautiful. He especially liked how she spoke as well. As he was heading home, he was thinking about how hot her body wa when she was in her workout clothes furg their physical education class. He was wondering what it would be like to date her or at least get closer to her. However, he remembered seeing her with another wolf(Humphrey), so he knew that he had no chance with her.

At the house the next day, Kate was getting ready for when Garth came over to work on their project. As she was getting ready, she decided to fix some breakfast before he arrived. However, he arrived immediately when she was fixing breakfast. He went to the door and let him into the house. Once inside, Kate told him that she was making breakfast and asked if she didn't mind helping out since he was hungry. The two would work together making blueberry pancakes and bacon. As they were making breakfast, the two were enjoying the time they were spending with each other and they were looking at each other while one was not looking.

After they were done, the two noticed that they were both a mess from cooking. Garth then noticed that Kate had some blueberry sauce on her face and got it off of her. This made Kate blush a bit since he touched her on his face. Kate then said that they should eat and work at the same time since they want to get as much work done as possible. As they were working, the two would constantly touch paws at every turn and they would space out looking at one another.

As they were working, Kate asked Garth if he could come back tomorrow since she just can't do this anymore; Garth asked what she meant. Kate was nervous at first, but decided to tell him since she felt that she had nothing to lose. She told him that she thinks she is in love with him. However, she feels that she can't like him right now since he's in a relationship with Humphrey and did not want to leave him without having a real reason to do so; yet she is starting to like him. Garth then got up, grabbed her paw, and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment. He told her that he felt the same way about her. However, he said the he would back off since she was already in a relationship and won't get in the way of it; he would then tell her that he would leave right now. Before he walked out the door, Kate stopped him and gave him a kiss too. She said that they should have this one moment together before they end this.

Kate and Garth would begin to make outwit each other for a long period of time. As they were making out with each other, they began stripping each other of their clothes until they were both in their underwear; Kate had a pink bra and pantiesand Grath had black underwear. The two would look at each others bodies before they continued making out with each other, Kate said that they should continue this in the bedroom. When they arrived, Kate told Garth that she's been thinking about this for a long time now; Garth said the same thing while taking off his underwear. Once Garth got on the bed and layed on his back, Kate began sucking on his . As she was sucking it, she was enjoying how big it was and how meaty it tasted. She could not get enough of his tasty wolfhood and how it was everything that she imagined. Garth would tell her that she was doing good and that she should take it deeper, which she did of course. After doing this for a long time, Garth let out his fluids inside of Kate's mouth; Kate really enjoyed the taste of it. Kate would then get on top of a Garth so he could start licking her womanhood. As he was licking it, Kate would began stroking off his wolfhood and moaning in pleasure from having Garth in her mouth. The two were enjoying the pleasure and excitement from this moment. They would love the pleasure and ecstasy from having each other on one another. They have been wanting this for so long and now they are giving it to each other. After Kate let out all her fluids on Garth, she turned around and told Garth to take her in the butt first. Garth did what she said and placed his wolfhood inside of her butt. It was a little painful at first, but Kate began to enjoy it; she especially enjoyed having Garth's paws on her butt as well. She would tell Garth to keep going and to not stop for a long time. Garth did what she said and kept going for a long time. He was really enjoying having his wolfhood inside her butt and how he was doing her. After a while, Garth began to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once he did, Kate could feel the pain from having his wolfhood inside of her. Garth asked if Kate was a virgin; she explained that she was originally saving herself for Humphrey. However, she want him to take her virginity away from her since she's now in love with him. Garth told her that he was in love with her too and would gladly take her virginity away from her since he loved her too. Garth would then begin thrusting inside of her womanhood very hard. As he was thrusting, Kate could feel how painful it was for her first time. However, she would ignore the pain since she was enjoying the pleasure and ecstasy from having his wolfhood inside of her. As Kate was moaning, she asked Garth to spank her butt hard since she really liked being spanked. While he was giving her spanking, he would then squeeze her breast very hard to make this even better. Kate would then turn her head around and kiss Garth. After a long time of thrusting, Garth could feel himself about to burst and wanted Kate. Kate told him to come inside of her; she wanted his warm fluids inside of her. Garth did what she said and sprayed all his fluids inside of her. The two would then fall asleep from the exhaustion of this pleasure

After sleeping it off for a few hours, Kate and Garth woke up to it being dark. The two would laugh from having that fun time together. Garth said that he let his fluids inside of her so that will mean Kate will get pregnant. Kate said that she didn't mind since she would love to have his pups. She said that she was going to call Humphrey tomorrow and break up with asked if she was really ok with leave Humphrey for him. Kate told him it was ok since she loved him more than Humphry; besides, Humphrey has been know as a playboy. The two would then make out with each other for a long time before going to sleep.

 **The person that requested it wanted to remain anonymous**


	18. Garth Eve and Kate

It was a sad day for Lilly. One day while she was heading back home from work, she heard noises coming from the bedroom she and Garth would sleep in. She would head upstairs to see what was going on. When she arrived, she saw Garth doing it with another wolf. She wanted to burst in and slap Garth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would leave the house crying and called her mother and her sister to tell her

Eve and Kate would do their best to comfort Lilly while she was crying. They would comfort her and tell her it would be alright. Lilly told them that she wasn't sure what to do. She was angry at Garth for cheating on her, but she still loved him and could never bring herself to leave or cheat on him. Eve told Lilly that she should simply stay the night here for a few days and they would figure something out for her. Lilly said that was ok with her since she couldn't go home in the state she's in.

As Lilly was resting, Eve brought Kate over to talk to her. Kate suggested that they head over and beat Garth up for what he did to Lilly. Eve agreed with her, but that solution would not work in this case. Eve said that they should humiliate Garth for what he did to Lilly by giving him a taste of his own medicine. Kate asked what Eve meant about this. Eve whispered to her what she had in mind. Kate thought that the idea was dastardly and wrong, but it sounded fun too.

Kate and Eve began to make plans for what they were going to do with Garth. They grabbed their best underwear, a camera, some ski mask and all black clothing, and Lilly's key. They would drive to Garth's house to find him kissing the wolf he had an affair with leaving the house. The two waited until the wolf left to set their plan in motion. Since Garth thought Lilly was hanging out with them, he would not suspect them coming to the house.

The two waited until the lights were out to sneak into the house. Once inside, they changed into their sexy black underwear. They then snuck into Garth's bedroom, woke him up, and knocked him out. Garth would then wake up to find himself chained up to a wall. Garth would then find himself waking up completely in the buff wondering what was going on. Kate and Eve walked up to him in their underwear. They told him that Lilly knows that he cheated on her. They are here to punish him and show him that cheating is wrong and can lead to consequences that will be painful. And to make matters worse for him, they were videotaping this.

The first thing that they did to him was whip him with two very long whips. They would watch at how he would feel the pains of the whip and how embarrassed he was at being whipped like this. The girls then kissed in front of him to make his wolfhood grow from the excitement he was getting from watching it. Once it had grown big enough, the girls would suck on it very hard to get a taste of it. While they licked it, they began biting on it too to not make this pleasurable for him but painful. Once the stopped biting his wolfhood, they began to uncuff him from the wall. They then went up to him to give him some kisses on his mouth and chest. However as they were kissing him, they placed a collar and a leash on him and kicked him to the ground painfully. They began stomping on his face to show him who's in charge and how he was not going to enjoy any of this. They were making all the pain he is feeling right now his punishment for cheating on Lilly the way he did. Kate would then grab the leash and make Garth take Eve in her womanhood. As he was inside of her and thrusting his wolfhood, Kate would grab a huge paddle and began spanking him with it. Garth would then scream in pain from this, but Kate would slap him for screaming like that without her or Eve's permission. Eve would the tell Garth to go faster inside of her or she will make Kate hurt him even more. Garth did what she said and thrust even harder. Eve would moan and groan from the pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge wolfood inside of her. Eve would they give Kate a turn with his wolfhood while she held onto the leash and paddle. Eve would use the paddle more often to make sure Garth could feel the pain while he was giving Kate the pleasure of his wolfhood like Kate wanted. Kate would order Garth to go faster or she would hurt him while he was doing this to her. As this was going on for a while, Garth could feel himself ready to explode. Eve would the tell Garth to pull out of Kate right now and spray his juices on both her and Kate; she tugged on his leash to make sure he did what she said and he sprayed his juices all over him.

After he was done, Kate and Eve punched Garth in the gut and knocked him to the ground. They told Garth to call Lilly tomorrow and take her out to her favorite most expensive restaurant. They also told him that he was going to break up or stop seeing that wolf he had an affair with or they would come back every single night to have fun/torture him. They also said that he will not tell Lilly this they will post their little fun time together online. Garth agreed to these terms and promised to do everything they said. The girls believe him and they punched him in the face and knocked him out

The next morning, Lilly was in great spirits since Garth wanted to take her to her favorite expensive restaurant and he wanted to buy her that dress she was eyeing in the mall. Eve and Kate could tell that Garth was keeping his word. As long as Lilly was happy they were happy; but they were still going to keep an eye on him for a while.

 **This was requested by Mysterydude23**


	19. Kate and Garth 3

It was a normal day at Lilly's house. She and Garth were watching television the entire time together. The two didn't have anything special to do today. Lilly would then get up to use the bathroom while Garth was still laying down on the couch. As he was laying down, a commercial appeared about a new shower gel. On the commercial, was a very sexy wolf who barely had any clothes on. This made Garth a little horny since he and Lilly haven't been having any fun in the bedroom that much; almost never at all. After the commercial was over, Lilly came back to sit down with him. However, that would not last long since Lilly got a call from a out of town friend that needed her help. As she was getting ready, she realized that her favorite earrings weren't here. She then realized that Kate must have them. Since her friend needed her right now, she asked Garth to head over to Kate's house to go pick it up for her. Garth said that he would do that for her right now.

After Lilly left the house, Garth drove to Kate's house to pick up the earrings. When he arrived, Kate let him into the house. She showed him to the earrings and gave them to him. Garth then asked where Humphrey is right now. Kate explained that he went out of town on business so she has the house all to herself for the weekend. Since he was here, Kate offered Garth to eat dinner with her; which he accepted. As they were eating, the two began to talk

 _So how are things with my sister_

 _Great! We've been having a nice relationship so far. What about you and Humphrey?_

 _It's been...normal!_

 _You make it sound like it's a bad thing_

 _I guess you can say that. I've know Humphrey to be a wolf who would jump at the hat to have me. However, he hasn't done anything to me yet._

 _Have you talked to him about it_

 _I have, but he always says that he doesn't have time today due to work or he has to help out a relative; it's mostly work. What about you and Lilly?_

 _We've done it, but just barley. She hasn't let me go that far in her. I guess it's due to her being nervous about it or her not being ready for it yet. All I'm trying to do is be patient for her_

After they were done eating, Kate offered Garth the chance to join her in watching some tv; she was watching the wrestling channel. Garth accepted the offer and decided to watch with her. As they were watching, the two would cheer for their favorite wrestler the Rock Crusher as he took down Bumper Wolf. As they were watching, the two would laugh and cheer at how the Rock Crusher easily. They would talk about how he would crush Bumper Wolf with his pile drive and how he body slammed him. Garth said that body slamming must be hard to do. Kate said that it isn't really that hard if you focus and use your body the right way. Garth asked if she has even done one. Kate, out of impulse, showed him one and put Garth on the ground. While he was in slight pain, he laughed at this; so did Kate. As they were laughing, the two would accidentally kiss each other.

 _I didn't mean to do that._

 _Its ok; neither did I. You know Kate, we could fulfil each others needs_

 _What do you mean? Are you suggesting we mate? But we're both in relationships right now._

 _I know, you're right; sorry I said anything._

 _Well, you can keep a secret, right?_

 _Yeah_

 _Then lets do it. We both have needs and we want to fulfill them right now. It may be cheating, but we could sure use. Just promise one thing._

 _What is it?_

 _Don't be gentle with me_

With both wolves having consent from one another, the two began to make out with each other on the floor. They could feel each others tongues touching each other as they were making out and how wet and warm they are. As they were making out with each other, they began to strip each other of their clothes until both of them were completely in their fur. Before they continued, the gazed at each others bodies and how beautiful they were. Kate loved to see how muscular and fit that Garth was and how he has a six pack. Garth liked how big Kate is in the chest area and how sexy she looks completely in the buff. Kate then tells Garth that he is the first wolf to see her like this; he considers this an honor and privilege. The two would continue to make out with each other and even exchange saliva. Kate would then head towards Garth's wolfhood; she admired at how big it is before she began sucking on it. As she was sucking on Garth like that, he would tell her to go deeper and harder inside of him; he even placed his paws on his head to make sure she would stay there for a long time. He could feel how she was all over him like that and how she was using her tongue to go very deep around him. This would go on for a long time until Garth let out all of his fluids on her. After she had her fill, Kate told Garth to start sucking on her womanhood and to go deep inside of her. Once Garth went inside, Kate could feel the immense pressure that he was putting on her just by being inside of her like that. She was panting very hard and turning red in the face because of it. She would beg Garth to go deeper and further inside of her and to not stop. Unexpectedly, Garth would grab Kate by her chest while still sucking on her. This made Kate feel even more pleasure from this to the point she could feel herself firing up. After Kate let out her fluids, she had Garth lay down on the ground so she could ride him. Once her womanhood was on his wolfhood, she began bouncing on him and riding him to her heart's content. Garth and Kate were enjoying this very much since they have been holding this tension of mating in for so long that they could finally let it all out. Garth could really feel how tight Kate is and she could really feel how big he is. After a long period of riding her, Garth had her stop so he could take her in the butt next. Kate got off of him, got on her knees, and Garth placed his wolfhood inside her butt. Once inside, Kate could really feel how painful it is, but she did not care. Garth started thrusting inside of her very hard and used all his strength on her. Kate would beg Garth to go harder and deeper. Garth would do this for her, but he also began spanking her with his paw to make her feel more pleasure and pain at the same time. Kate would then turn her head around so Garth could give her a passionate kiss; this one was sloppy. After a while, Garth could feel himself ready to burst. He took out his wolfood and sprayed his juices all over Kate's face.

The two would lay down on the floor together and continue to make out with one another. As they were laying down, Kate tells Garth that he is hers from now on since he just took her virginity away from her. Garth said that he liked that since he was now in love with her; the same goes for Kate. The two decided to continue their private love affair from now on. They would find ways to meet up so they could do this forever.

 **The person that requested this wanted to remain anonymous.**


	20. Kate and Garth 4

Kate is considered to be one of the hottest wolves by many in the neighborhood that she lives in. She is has a very sexy hourglass figure and many think her butt is really big. She is married to a wolf named Humphrey. While he isn't the most muscular wolf, since he is very skinny, he has a good heart. Him and Kate have been married for sometime now and for the most part, it has been a happy marriage. However, Kate has needs that Humphrey can't fulfill for her. However, she does have someone who does that for her; his name is Garth.

One day, Humphrey had to leave for a business trip for 2 weeks and will be gone for a long time. Before he left, Humphrey left Kate some money in case she needed anything while she was gone. Kate then gave Humphrey a kiss on the cheek before he left. After he left, Kate called Garth and told him to come over later tonight for some fun. Kate would then head over to the shopping mall to get something very important for tonight.

Later that night, Kate would wait until Garth arrived at the house. When Kate heard a knock from the window, she opened it; it was Garth and he immediately began kissing Kate.

 _You're late my muscular wolf_

 _You have me sneak in from behind the window of your house so no one would notice big butt. So my sexy wolf woman, how long is that loser husband going to be gone?_

 _We have 2 weeks until Humphrey gets back. However, we're making this night the dirtiest night of our lives._

 _Now, shall we begin sexy._

 _Sure! But first, I'm going to put on a show for you first, my brawny wolf._

Kate would push Garth onto the bed; the bed was covered in Roses. Kate would start by dancing in front of Garth. She would shake her body around and get close to his body. As she was dancing, she started to take off her shirt. When she began shaking her butt in front of him, she took off her short skirt. While she was dancing, Garth noticed that she was wearing a very revealing pink and green lingerie with the words "do me" on the bra. Garth asked where Kate got such underwear. Kate said that she just bought it and he is the first wolf to see this; she also bought it with Humphrey's money. She would continue to dance in front of Garth; he was very aroused by the underwear that she was wearing. As she was dancing, she would take off Garth's shirt. Kate really loved seeing his muscular body that she describes as the body of a mixed martial artist. Kate would then stretch her legs out and reveal that she took her panties off; which would reveal her womanhood to him. Before he took of his pants, Kate stopped him so she could do it herself. Once his pants were off, Kate admired at how big his wolfhood is(about 12 inches).

Once they were in the buff, the two began their lustful encounter. Kate would start by sucking on Garth's wolfhood. As she was sucking on it, Garth would hold onto Kate's head to make her go down in her deeper. He would tell Kate to go faster and lick her tongue all around him. She would go up and down on his wolfhood loving the taste and size of it. She loved it so much that she made Garth spray some of his juices all over her face. Garth then got up and grabbed Kate. He then pinned her to the wall, made her spread her legs, and began going inside of her womanhood. He would get his tongue and face all up in there and Kate would turn red from the experience. She would tell Garth to go deeper and to lick further inside of her. Kate would then squeeze her breast very tightly from having the pressure of his tongue inside of her; it would eventually lead her to spraying her juices all over him. Kate would then get down from the wall and pin Garth to the ground. She then placed her womanhood on top of Garth's wolfhood. Once inside, Kate could really feel how long it is and how big it is. Kate told Garth that she going to call him Big Garth from now on; Garth would then call her Kate the tight wolf. Kate would then begin to ride on top of Garth. She would love how deep Garth's wolfhood was inside of her and and how she get to ride it. She would moan and groan from having it inside of her. Garth loved how Kate was on him like that. Garth would then have her stop, get on all fours, and placed his wolfhood inside of Kate's butt. Once inside, Kate could feel how painful it was having Garth's wolfhood inside of butt. Garth would thrust inside of her with all of his strength. Kate would tell Garth to spank her while he was doing this to her; which he did, and it was hard and painful.

As this was going on, Kate could hear her phone starting to ring. She told Gath to keep going while she answered it; it was Humphrey. Humphrey called to tell Kate that he arrived at his business trip. As they were talking, Kate would hold her moans in while she and Humphrey talked. Kate let out a small moan when Garh grabbed her by the chest. Humphrey asked if everything was ok. Kate would simply tell him that she stepped on a thumbtack nothing more. Kate would then tell Humphrey that she was going to go to bed now and hung up.

 _What did that loser want_

 _He just wanted to let me know he arrived safely; he can be sweet._

 _So how do I compare to him_

 _You are in a whole different league. His is only 3 inches; you are way bigger than him_

 _I thought so sexy. So, how about I end this; I can feel myself ready to explode_

 _Do it! Do it you hunk of a wolf_

Garth did what she said and let out all of his juices inside of Kate's butt. Once it was all inside, the two would get in bed and kiss each other again. They decided to rest up and go for another round. They would make plans for the next two weeks they have together.

 **This is was requested by maxxx7491. Also, if anyone wants something other than what I give them, then you gotta request it. This is a request that someone gave me. If you want something different, then YOU gotta tell me.**


	21. Kate Humphrey and OC

Kate is married to Humphrey; one of the most funniest wolves in Jasper City. The two have been in a relationship for a long time now ever since they met each other in college. When they first met, it was almost love at first sight; it took a while for Kate to get used to Humphrey's sense of humor. After she got to know him better, the two would fall in love and eventually get married and move in together. The two have been living in happiness for 5 years now and the two were in complete enjoyment of their lives.

One night, Kate and Humphrey were in the bed together. As they were both kissing each other, Humphrey would tell Kate that she is the best kisser as always. Kate said that he was an excellent kisser and lover at the same time. As they continued kissing, Kate would get a call from Eve, her mother. Humphrey tried to listen in on the conversation, but Kate would keep him away so she could listen to her mother about what she was talking about. Humphrey's birthday coming up in a week. Humphrey knew that they were throwing a party for him, but he didn't know where it is and what they are doing. Kate would finish their conversation and hang up the phone. Humphrey would try and get Kate to tell him what she and Eve were talking about over the phone by tickling her sides; it was one of Kate's favorite spots to be touched. However, Kate told him that she would never tell him about what they se was talking about over the phone and he will have to wait another week to find out what they are talking about.

At her job, as an accountant, Kate was looking at the calendar and counting the days until Humphrey's birthday. The thing that she and Eve were talking about over the phone was Humphrey's after party gift. The gift involved Kate and Eve mating with Humphrey in some very sexy underwear that Eve bought for their fun night. Kate thought this would be the best gift for Humphrey since she knows that Humphrey sometimes fantasizes having two pretty female wolves or two of her. Kate thought that her mother wouldn't mind helping Kate out with this. As she was working, Kate's friend since college, Zoe, showed up. Zoe is a gray wolf, the same shade as Humphrey, with violet eyes. She and Kate have been friends for a long time ever since college. The two of them met Humphrey at the same time. While Zoe had a crush on Humphrey, she knew that he liked Kate more than she liked her. So, she gave Humphrey some advice on how to win Kate over for Humphrey since she was that nice and she thought it would be better than his original approach of just jokes. While Kate knew that Zoe gave Humphrey that advice, she has always thanked her for getting Humphrey to be a better wolf for her; she even helped Kate get a job here. Zoe came over to invite Kate over to lunch; Kate accepted it since she was getting hungry anyway.

At the restaurant, the two would catch up on old times. They would talk about work, their bosses, keeping up with their college friends. As they were eating, Kate asked Zoe if she was going to show up for Humphrey's party. Zoe said that she originally wasn't going to go since she wanted to get some extra money so she can go on some dates with guys again. She has dated a few wolves in her life, but she would dump them since some were either jerks, not ready for a full commitment, or they weren't compatible to her. Kate would then ask Zoe if Humphrey was her main target during college. Zoe admitted that she did like Humphrey at the time, but she thought to herself that they would not work out in the long run anyway since she wasn't into the same humor that Humphrey was into. While the two continued to eat, Kate got a call from her mother; once she hang up, she was upset. Zoe asked what was wrong with Kate. Kate explained that Eve hurt herself while she and Winston were in bed doing something new; her leg got broken. Kate explained that she and Eve were going to do Humphrey together as part of his birthday present from her. The good news is that Eve can give her the underwear to do Humphrey, but the threesome was the real gift. Kate had to figure out what she was going to do now. She thought about getting someone else to do it with her. She can't ask Lilly since she and Garth are already dating and she doesn't want to get in the way of that with this. Princess was out of the question since she is out of town. With no other options left, Kate asked Zoe if she would do this with her. Kate knew that this was a huge favor that she was asking, but she wouldn't ask this if she had no other choice. Zoe immediately agreed to do this with her since she and Kate were friends. Kate thanked her for being a part of this for her. The two would then begin to talk about what they were going to set their plan into motion

On the day of the party, everyone was having a great time. It was a pool party at Winston and Eve's house. Everyone that knew Humphrey and Kate were invited to the party and they were enjoying the pool, eating, drinking, or talking. In the house, Eve was sitting on a chair while wolves would sign her cast for her. Humphrey formed the line for her since she didn't want her to feel too left out since she can't move. While she was sitting down, she called Kate over to apologize for not being able to help her with her plans for Humphrey. Kate told her mother not to worry about it since she has made a backup plan for tonight; she pointed it to her. Kate explained that she asked Zoe to help her. She would get close to Humphrey and get the two to talk and hang out for most of the party. Zoe and Humphrey were catching up on old times together. They would talk about how they were doing, what they were doing now, and has anything changed. However, Zoe was wearing her own blue bathing suit that revealed her chest to Humphrey. When no one was looking, she would put her chest between Humphrey's paw and get it in their for a brief minute. Humphrey thought that this was hot of her, but he would resist this since he was married to Kate. Unknown to him, this was part of Kate's plan to get Humphrey attracted to her.

After the party, all the guest would head home for the night. Humphrey, Kate, and Zoe would clean up the house since it was so dirty and messy all over the place. Winston took Eve to the hospital to get her cast replaced since someone accidentally broke her first cast. Once they finished cleaning the house, Kate would "leave" to get something her mother asked to pick up. Humphrey was resting on the couch after such a long day. As he was resting, Zoe would sneak up behind him. When Humphrey turned around, he noticed that she was wearing a green and pink top and panties. Before Humphrey could say anything, Zoe went in and kissed him. passionately. Humphrey got into this to the point where he did not care for some reason. He thought this was due his suppressed feeling for Zoe coming to life. Humphrey did like her back when they were in college, but he lied Kate more since he felt she was more her type than Zoe. However, this kiss would get him pulled into to her and the smell that she had on her.

Zoe and Humphrey would continue to make out on the couch together. They would have their paws all over each other; Humphrey was especially squeezing her butt. As they were making out, Zoe started to take off Humphrey's clothes for him; she started with his pants. She would stop kissing him and then go down and start sucking on his wolfhood. She would move her head and tongue all over his wolfhood. Humphrey would then tell Zoe to go deeper and deeper on him and to lick all over him. As this was going on, Kate would walk in on them. Kate would ask Humphrey if he was enjoying his birthday present. Humphrey then turned around and saw Kate wearing the same underwear as Zoe. She explained that she let Zoe get things started for him since she felt it was only right to have her warm him up first. Kate would then walk up them and join Zoe in sucking on his wolfhood. Zoe and Kate would take turns sucking on Humphrey's wolfhood. Zoe let Kate take over since she started things up for her. Humphrey loved having Kate on him next. She would tell Kate to get deeper on this and to move his tongue around in their. Humphrey could feel himself ready to let his juices coming out. They did and they sprayed all over Kate and Zoe. The two wolves would then kiss each other and getting the taste of Humphrey's juices. Humphrey thought it was really hot seeing both Kate and Zoe kiss each other. As the two wolves were kissing, they began undressing each other and having both of their chest touch one another as the continued kissing and touching each other. Humphrey was really enjoying seeing these two wolves kissing each other and exchanging saliva from their tongues. Kate and Zoe would then get on the ground and Humphrey would place his paws in them. As his paws were inside of them, the two wolves would moan and groan from having Humphrey inside of them like that. They could feel how deep he was going inside of them. They especially loved how he would still do this and kiss them on their bodies at the same time. The girls would then let out their fluids out from the pressure of his fingers. Humphrey would then get on the couch and told both wolves to come he. He told Zoe to get on his wolfhood and he grabbed Kate so he could lick her womanhood. Zoe would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from having Humphrey's huge wolfhood inside of her like that. She would jump on it very fast and enjoy the ride of his wolfhood and how her womanhood was all up in their. Kate loved having Humphrey's tongue all up inside of her. She would moan and groan from having Humphrey's wet tongue inside of her. She could also feel Zoe licking her butt at the same time. Humphrey was enjoying having both wolves on him to the point that he would never want this to end; however, he knew it would have to end now and he would end it on a high note. He would have Zoe and Kate switch places. He would take both wolves very hardly and use all of his strength in these last moments. He could hear both females moan and groan from having both wolves enjoying his tongue and wolfhood at the same time. He would make things come closer and closer to the end. He would then stop licking Zoe for a while to tell Kate that he was going to let out all of his juices inside of her. Kate could not believe what she was hearing, but she knew what he meant. Zoe told him to let her go so he could do this with Kate. Humphrey would pound Kate very hard and with all his might. He would eventually stop once he let out all of his fluids inside of Kate. Kate could feel how much of Humphrey went inside of her. Kate would then pull Zoe over to give Humphrey more kisses with her. They would kiss each other all over their bodies, ending their fun night.

Kate, Humphrey, and Zoe would head up to the guest room to rest for the night; Winston and Eve let them borrow it for the night. They would sleep next to Humphrey. Kate would then ask Humphrey if he enjoyed his birthday present from her and Zoe. He said that he did enjoy it. Humphrey also thanked Zoe for being a part of this; he gave her a kiss too. Zoe admitted that she has dreamed of this for sometime now; it was everything she expected. Zoe also congratulated them on their future family. Kate and Humphrey said thank you and hopes she will be apart of this too. Zoe agreed to this. The three wolves would kiss each other one final time and would go to sleep

 **This was requested by zoewolf34.**


	22. Garth Lilly and Eve

Garth and Lilly are a happily married couple. The two have been married for two year now and the two have been very happy ever since . They met each other in their freshman year in college. When they first met, it was love at first sight. They would work together on class work together, go to school events, and even mate with each other on occasions. After graduation, the two would get married. They would invite all of their friends and family to their wedding which happened at the beach where they lived very close to. During the reception, Eve gave them two gifts for them. However, they could not open them until the two went on their honeymoon. Lilly and Garth were perplexed to what this gift is, but they decided to do what she said about this

One day, Garth was coming back from his job at the beer factory tired; he worked there as assistant manager. He would come in to find Lilly fixing dinner for tonight. However, Garth could tell she was exhausted from her day from working at the daycare center; he then went up to her to help her out with dinner. As they were eating dinner, the two would talk about their day, both the good and bad; mostly the bad since they were both tired from the day. Garth thought the two should go on a vacation now; they haven't been on one in a long time. Lilly agreed that they should go on a vacation, but not just any vacation; they should go on their honeymoon. The reason they never went on it after their wedding since they wanted to focus on getting their house together thanks to the gifts they received from their friends and family. Before they made any plans, Lilly went up to grab the two gifts Eve gave them during their wedding. Garth opened the first gift addressed to him; it was a scented candle called Rose Bud. Lilly opened the second gift addressed to her; it contained a all pink bra. Both wolves were confused about what these gifts really were if Eve would ask that they wait to open them until they went on their honeymoon. Then Lilly noticed a letter from her mother and started to read it. It said: Your father and I went to a place called Starlight Lodge resort for our honeymoon. Its a lodge in the mountains that is located a day from where you live right now. Find a friend of mine named Evona and ask for the Honeymoon special number 3; don't worry about cost since it's paid for by me. Also tell her that Eve sent you as well. Bring the items that I gave you and I assure you that your honeymoon will be the best one of your lives. Garth and Lilly looked up the place before that Eve was talking about and from the looks of things, the place is really nice and has a lot of things there. Seeing that they need the vacation and the expenses were paid for, the two made sure to take call their jobs and tell them that they were going on vacation and they headed to the lodge

The two wolves would drive up to the lodge the next day. It would take them a day to get there like the letter said. When they arrived, they noticed how big the place is and how much stuff is there. Once they parked their car, the two went inside of the lodge to check in. At the check in desk, they asked for the wolf Evona. The receptionist told them that she will be out here in a minute. It took only five minutes for Evona to arrive. When Lilly saw her, she asked how she knew her mother. Evona explained that she knew her mother from high school. The two were really close and they even "experimented" on each other at one point. Some even thought that they looked the same sometimes and confused them for sisters even though they weren't; especially since they do look a like in a way. Garth said that they do look a like. Evona took them to their room where they are staying and told them to contact her if and when they need her.

Unknown to them, Evona was actually Eve in disguises. The real Evona was here, but was disguised as the receptionist. Evona said the room was all set up for Eve's surprise visit. Evona asked if she could join in on this. Eve said she can't since it has to be her only. Evona understands since it's a "family tradition" to have the mother mate with her son/daughter and their respective spouses during their honeymoon. It is mainly used as a pleasure thing for the mother but also to get those two to start thinking about starting a family of their own one day. Eve was going to let Lilly and Garth have their own fun for now, but before they head back home, she is going to have her way with them.

During their honeymoon, Garth and Lilly would simply enjoy their honeymoon in peace. The lodge had a lot of things for them to do while they were there. The first thing that they did was go skiing together. The two would sometimes fall down since none of them really knew how to ski, but they both enjoyed doing this together. Lilly would be the one to fall the most, but Garth would pretend to fall down so she wouldn't feel like she was the only one having trouble. They then headed back to the lodge to enjoy the fire and roast marshmallows. As they were roasting them, the two would share their marshmallows together and kiss each other at the same time. This would sometimes result in the two getting their mouths stuck to each other.

Later that night, the two would get into the hot tub that was in one of the rooms. From the looks of things, they had the place all to themselves. As Garth was waiting in the hot tub, he would see Lilly come in and join her and she was wearing her new bikini; this made Garth's jaw drop. As she was getting into the tub, she would get close to Garth's chest and lay down on it. The two were really enjoying the time that they had. While they were relaxing, Garth would use some matches that he brought with him and lighted the candle that they got for their anniversary gift. The two would simply kiss each other while in the tub and enjoy the time that they had together and made it last as long as possible. However, they didn't realize that the candle that Garth lit for them was putting them to sleep in an instant. With them asleep, Eve would pick them up and take them to their room.

As Garth and Lilly were waking up, they found themselves completely in the nude and chained to the bed and wall; Garth was chained to the bed while Lilly was chained to the wall. The two were wondering what was going on until Eve came in. Lilly was wondering what her mother was doing here. Eve explained that this was family tradition to mate with her and Garth during their honeymoon. While Lilly and Garth were against this, Eve did not give them much a choice since this was a family tradition that had to be followed no matter what; they would understand once this was all over. Before Lilly could say anything, Eve placed a ball gag on her to keep her quiet; Garth was about to say something too, but Eve placed it on him as well. Eve would then get undressed in front of them and would walk up to Garth. As she was walking, she turned her head toward Lilly and said that this will all make sense in the end.

Eve would start things off by sucking on Garth's wolfhood. She would lick and suck all over it in order to get a good taste of it. While Garth was enjoying it, he was at the same time embarrassed that his own mother in law that was doing this to him; Lilly would look in anger and jealousy that her mother was taking her husband like that, but she was getting wet from the sight of things. As she was watching, she noticed that Eve dropped the key near her and would make efforts to reach she was reaching for it, she would watch as her mother was kissing Garth's chest and she was about to place her womanhood on top of his wolfhood. Once on top of it, she began jumping all over it and feeling how big and long it is inside of her. She would compliment on how big it is. She would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge wolfhood inside of her. After she had enough, Eve went over to Lilly to have her fun with her. The first thing Eve did was suck on her daughter's tits. She would go all up on her and it made Lilly moan and groan from having her being taken on like that. While Lilly was enjoying her mother's tongue, she was close to escaping her cuffs. To make sure she would get more time, Lilly "begged her mother to lick her womanhood since she was enjoying this so much. Eve did what she said and started sucking on her womanhood. While Lilly was enjoying it, she was doing her best to get free from the only problem was she really licking her mother being all up in her like that to the point her face was turning red. Once she she had gotten free from the chains, she would punch Eve in the gut and knock her out

When Eve woke up, she found herself on her knees and tied up. Garth was free from his binds and he and Lilly were kissing right in front of her. Lilly would tell Garth that they would have their own fun first before dealing with Eve; which Garth agreed. The two would start things off by continuing to kiss each other. This would lead to Garth sucking on Lilly's tits. As this was going on, the would sit right onto the bed and make Eve watch them; she was a little angry that she was not a part of this. Garth would sit down while Lilly would suck on his wolfhood; he was very happy that his wife was getting a taste of his meat. He would then tell Lilly that she should go deeper on him since he was really enjoying her mouth. After doing this for a while, Garth would get on his knees and start sucking on Lilly's womanhood. Lilly would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from Garth's mouth. She would tell him to keep going, to take it deeper, and to give her more pleasure; which he did of course. Eve was going to ask if she could get in on this again, but Lilly would tell her to be quiet. After Lilly let out all her fluids, the two would get on top of Eve, Garth would place his wolfhood inside Lilly, and Lilly would be on top of her mother. Garth would begin thrusting inside of Lilly with all his might and making sure that she loved every bit of it. Lilly would moan and groan from his huge wolfhood inside of her and tell Garth that she loved every bit of it. Eve was enjoying the sights of seeing this too, but she was really frustrated that she was not a part of it. As Garth was thrusting, he told Lilly that he was ready to explode inside of her. Lilly told him to do it now while she still feel tight. Garth did what she said and let out all of his fluids inside of her; the two would turn around and kiss each other while Garth was still thrusting inside of her. With all of that done, the two wolves unchained Eve and began to have their fun with her. Garth would place his wolfhood inside of her butt and Lilly would suck on her tits and touch around her womanhood. As this was going on, Eve could feel the full force of both Lilly and Garth having their way with her. Part of her enjoyed it while the rest of her felt embarrassed that she was being taken advantage of. She was begging both of them to stop since this isn't what she had in mind, but Garth and Lilly would not listen. The two wolves continued to do this to her until she let out all of her fluids and when the two had been doing this to her for 15 minutes.

With all of that done, Garth and Lilly would lay down on the bed and rest. The two were kissing each other passionately and officially declared this the best honeymoon ever. Eve was chained to the wall and begged Garth and Lilly to let her down now since this wasn't suppose to be how it ended. Lilly said that they would let her down once they rested enough for round two; until then she was stuck their. Before the two went to sleep, they thanked Eve for the surprise visit

 **This was requested by RainbowToasterCake. Since many of you have been asking me to make these longer, you should know that will mean they will take longer than my normal work. I just thought I let you know that**


	23. Kate Lilly and Garth

It was a summer day in Jasper City and it was really hot out there. It was about 100 degrees outside and everyone was burning up. A wolf in particular that was not burning up is Kate. She was cooling off in her pool and relaxing in it. She thought to herself that this was the best way to cool off from the hot summer sun. As she was relaxing in her pool, she noticed that her next door neighbor Humphrey was watching her over the fence. Kate has know Humphrey since college and the two have had a stable relationship as friends, but Kate never thought of him as boyfriend material; this was due to him not fitting her standard for her wolf to have muscles like she does. Humphrey would ask her if she had a working air conditioner that he could borrow or a fan he could borrow since his just broke down and she knows that she has one. Kate said that she does have one. Kate said that she does have one and he will let them borrow it for today but she needs it back for tomorrow. Humphrey ask why she needs it back by tomorrow since he was hoping to use it for the inside of her house for the pool party she is throwing tomorrow. Humphrey asked if he and his pals could come to the party. Kate said that everyone is invited since she is such a nice wolf and it's her turn to have a party for the neighborhood this time. Once Kate gives Humphrey the air conditioner that she has, he says "see you tomorrow beautiful" and leaves. Kate would then head inside to finish up a few more things for the party tomorrow. As she was preparing, she got a text from her sister Lilly saying that she is bringing her boyfriend Garth to the party. She sent a picture of Garth to her phone and was amazed by what she was seeing. To her Garth is the type of wolf she would date, but was happy that Lilly found a boyfriend

The next day, a lot of wolves attended the party that Kate was throwing. Everyone was enjoying the pool on the outside. While there were a few wolves inside, they didn't stay inside for that long. Kate was outside enjoying the party like everyone else. She would hang out at the bar area in a new pink bikini that she was wearing. As she was drinking, Humphrey would sit next to her and have a conversation with her. As they were talking, Humphrey would tell Kate a few jokes, compliment on how beautiful she is in her bikini, and other stuff just to get her attention. Kate was amused at how Humphrey was being nice and putting effort into impressing her; she thought to herself that maybe he is boyfriend material, a little. As things were going on, Kate could hear Lilly's voice coming into the party. She excused herself from Humphrey to go see her sister. The two gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The two were both loving and caring toward one another ever since they were born; the two practically shared everything together. Lilly would then introduce Garth to Kate and the two wolves would shake paws. As they were introducing themselves to each other, Kate would take notice to Garth's shorts. She thought to herself what he must be packing underneath those shorts. However, she would try and expel those thoughts from her mind since she is her sister's girlfriend and it would be wrong to think of him in that sort of manner

As the party was going on, Kate would continue her conversation with Humphrey and eat at the same time. While they were talking, she was enjoying talking to Humphrey, but she still couldn't get Garth out of her mind. As she was sitting down, she noticed a slight burn on her shoulder. Kate would excuse herself from Humphrey and head inside to get some sunscreen for herself. While she was inside, she went upstairs to her room to get the sunscreen since she remembered that she had put some in her drawer. As she was getting it, she noticed that some wolves were leaving the party; which was ok with her, since she was get tired anyway. She then decided to change into a different swimsuit before heading out there. While she was changing, she heard a voice from her door; it was Garth. He explained that he was looking for some towels since he forgot to bring his and Lilly wanted one too; he apologized to Kate for barging in like that. Kate forgave him and told him to grab a towel from her bottom drawer. When he got one, he was about to leave; but Kate would stop him and ask her to put some sunscreen on her back before he left. Garth did what she said and placed it on her back for her. As he was placing sunscreen on her, Garth would accidentally hit the strap on her bikini and cause it to fall off. Kate would then turn around to grab it from him, but also show her breast to Garth. Garth was impressed at the size of them; Kate was a little embarrassed, but she liked it too. Before Garth could apologize, Kate would lean in and kiss him and keep him locked in it. Garth was going to break away from this, but he was too caught up in this to back out now.

The two started to make out with each other very passionately. As they were making out, Kate would stop for a moment and take of Garth's shorts. Once they were off. Kate would start sucking on his very long wolfhood. As she was sucking it, she began to take a liking to it for its size but also how meaty it tasted, She would then look up to see how much Garth was enjoying having her mouth on him like that. He would tell her how she was really good at this and how she was going incredibly deep. Kate would then stop after Garth let out some of his juices on her face. Garth would then pick her up and lay her on the bed. He would then start things off by licking her womanhood. Kate could feel how is wet tongue was all up inside of her. She would tell Garth to go deeper inside of her with that tongue of his since she would feel herself getting hot from the experience. As he continued licking and going deeper inside of her, Kate started to squeeze her breast very tightly since she was enjoying this very much. After Kate let out all her juices, Garth would go up and suck on her tits for a while. Kate was really enjoying this that she begged Garth to keep sucking on them to the point where her face turned red from the pleasure. After Garth stopped, he had Kate get on all fours on the bed and he would place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, Kate could feel how painful it was since this was her first time doing this with any wolf. She would tell Garth to go easy on her, which he did of course. He would thrust his wolfhood inside of her nice and easy. Kate would moan and groan from having her virginity get taken like this. She would love how big Garth is and how he would squeeze her breast at the same time.

Outside the house, Lilly was wondering what was taking Garth so long since a lot of wolves were leaving right now due to them all wanting to go home or having something else to do. She decided to go inside the house to find him. As she was inside the house, she could hear moaning coming from Kate's room. She decided to head up there first to see if Kate was hurt. When she arrived upstairs, she found both Kate and Garth in the buff doing it together; the two were surprised to see her at the door. Garth would try his best to explain what was going on since he knows what he just did was wrong, but Lilly wouldn't hear it from him; she wanted to talk to Kate. Kate would apologize since she was the one that got Garth into this in the first place. Lilly said that she is angry at Kate, but she is mainly mad at her for not simply asking her if she could have a piece of Garth too since she has always loved sharing with her sister.

With that in mind, Lilly would walk over to them while at the same time taking off her bathing suit in order to get in on this too. She would start things off by having a makeout session with her sister while she was still taking thrust from Garth. As Lilly was making out with Kate, Garth could feel himself ready to burst and he told Kate and Lilly. Lilly told him to let it out inside of Kate since she knows that she would want that and she was going to have him to the same to her as well. Garth did what she said and let out his juices inside of Kate; which Kate did enjoy very much since it was so warm inside of her. Af this, Garth would take his wolfhood out of Kate so he could let Lilly have a taste of his wolfhood next. Since Kate felt that she had her fun with it, she would just go up to Garth and start making out with him again while Lilly would have her fun. Garth was really enjoying having. Lilly could tell that Garth was still long and full of energy from sucking on his wolfhood. Garth was enjoying this too, having two female wolves on him like this. After doing this for some time now, Lilly would get on the bed and demand that Kate and Garth get inside of her womanhood. THe two wolves did this without question and started going inside of Lilly very passionately. They were practically competing to see who would get to feel Lilly's warm insides, but they were making sure they both got a turn. Lilly was really enjoying having both her boyfriend and sister inside of her like this. She would tell both wolves to go deeper inside of her as she was enjoying the warm wetness of their tongues. Lilly would then tell them to stop after she let out her juices and told them both to suck on her tits together. She loved having both wolves suck on her like that to no end. Her face was turning red from the pleasure, especially since Garth had his fingers inside of her womanhood. When Lilly told them to stop, he told Garth to take her virginity next like he was suppose too. Garth did what she said and placed his wolfhood inside of her; she could feel how painful it was since it was her first time too. Kate would lay on her back and let Lilly lick her womanhood when she got the chance. Garth would thrust inside Lilly very hard and use all her strength like she wanted. Lilly could really feel how painful it was, but she didn't really care since she wanted this badly. She told Garth to go deeper and harder inside of her because she wanted more of him. Kate was loving having Lilly give her licks inside of her too and loved the wet tongue inside of her. As things were progressing, Garth could feel himself ready to explode. Lilly told him to let his juices out inside of her now; which he did with all of his power. After he was done, he let Kate and Lilly have a taste of his wolfhood one more time

What the three wolves did not realize was Humphrey was watching them from the door. He wanted to walk in on them, but he was too hearth broken at the sight of Kate doing it with Garth. He decided to leave the party and head home.

Back in the room, Kate, Lilly and Garth were laying on the bed together. As they were laying, Lilly asked Kate if she had fun; which she said she did. Garth then said that he was going to make Kate his second girlfriend. Kate thought that was great, but wonder why she had to be number two. Lilly said that she's number one since she met Garth before her and she took all of his thrusting very hard; which Garth agreed with her. Kate understood this and agreed to be Garth's second girlfriend. Garth said that they should probably head back to the part, but Lilly told them that everyone was leaving due to having other stuff to do so no one would ask where they are. Kate took a look outside and noticed no one was there. With that in mind, she got back in bed with them and the three wolves would rest up for round two.

 **The person who requested this wanted to remain anonymous**


	24. Kate Humphrey Candy and Sweets

It was a normal saturday at Kate and Humphrey's house. The two wolves were busy relaxing on the couch and watching tv. While they were relaxing, Kate would get a call from Candy. She told Kate that she is going shopping and asked her if she wants to go. Kate told her that she would love to go. Kate would then get up from the couch and get ready to hang out. As she was getting ready, she saw that Humphrey fell asleep. She woke him up and told him that she was going to be hanging out with Candy for a while and will be back in a few hours. Humphrey said that was fine and he would simply be sleeping at the house all afternoon. Kate gave him a kiss before she went out and left the house

While Humphrey was on the couch, he would flip through all the channels to see if anything was on at all, but he would find nothing. Since Kate was out with her friend, Humphrey thought he should call up some of his friends. However, he remembered that they all went out of town for a football game; the only reason he didn't go was they only had three tickets and Kate wouldn't have let him gone anyway since the game is out of the city. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go get his secret magazine stash that he keeps hidden from Kate. He liked to look at the pretty wolves in the magazines since they would wear stuff that Kate would never wear. As he was reading his magazine, he could hear a knock coming from his door. He went over to check and see who it was; it was Sweets. She explained that her car broke down and she wanted to come here since she remembered that Kate and Humphrey live in this area and she thought she could stay here for a bit since her home is outside of the city. Humphrey said that was ok with him and he was sure Kate would be fine with it give the circumstance.

At the mall, Candy and Kate were going to as many stores as they could find and started buying stuff. What Candy was looking for in particular was a new dress for when she goes out on dates with guys or girls. As they were shopping, Candy would ask how thing were with Humphrey. Kate would tell her that things are great with him. They have been having a wonderful marriage and they live happily together. However, she is trying to come up with new ways for her and Humphrey to have fun while in bed since that is the only part of their relationship that is starting to go stale/get boring. Once they left one of the stores, Candy would ask Kate if she remembers the time that she and her used to experiment on one another. Kate said that she does remember those times when it was her and Candy together on saturday's while they were in college. They were fun times when they showered together or kissed each other while eating. While they were walking, two stranger wolves walked up to them and began to hit on them with pick up lines on them. In order to avoid their gaze at them, Kate told them that it is pointless to try since they are already in a relationship together; Kate proves this by kissing Candy in front of them, which made the guys go away. Candy was blushing from that experience since it was a long time ago when they last did this. When the two wolves got into the car, Candy would kiss Kate out of nowhere because she wanted to have the taste of Kate's mouth again. Candy apologized to her since it was wrong to force herself on Kate like that. Kate sad that it was ok and she's not mad ather for doing that as they were leaving.

At the house, Humphrey was getting some tea for Sweets to have while she relaxed and watched tv. While she was watching tv, she asked Humphrey how have things been since college; the two used to date. Humphrey says that thing with Kate are wonderful and the two have had a happy marriage. He would then ask Sweets how things have been with her. Sweets said that she has been enjoying her life since leaving college. She even got promoted to secretary at her job. Humphrey asked how she managed to pull that off. She explained that it was thanks to hard work and her "special talent". Humphrey knew what she meant and simply giggled since it was so like her to do that to get ahead. Sweets then asked if Humphrey and Kate are very active in bed. Humphrey explains that she and Kate are very active; however, he feels that it could be spiced up a bit. While they were drinking tea, Sweets would accidentally spill some tea on her dress. Humphrey would then grab some paper towels to clean off her shirt. As he helped clean it off, he accidentally placed his paw between her breast. Seeing what he was doing, he took his paw out immediately and apologized to Sweets for his actions. Sweets didn't mind it at all and simply grabbed Humphrey and kissed him on the mouth. She told him that she loved the taste of his mouth again. Humphrey would tell her that this was wrong since he was now married to Kate and it would be wrong of him to go behind her back like that. Sweets said that she won't tell her if he won't; she told him in a sexy voice that she could tell that Humphrey craved to have her again from the look on his face. Since he could no longer resist her, she started to make out with her passionately. Before they began anything, Humphrey grabbed her by the butt and carried her to his room.

Outside the house, Candy was confused as to why they were at Kate's house. Kate then took Candy inside of her house; lucky for them Humphrey "was not here". Before Candy could say anything, Kate would give her a passionate kiss. Candy would ask Kate why she did that. Kate explained that it has been a long time since she had been with another female wolf like that and figured that the two of them could go at it. Candy didn't mind this since she has always wanted to have fun with Kate again; but she asked about Humphrey. Kate said that this will be their secret; and if he does catch them then they could use this time to help spice up their marriage in a way whenever he comes back.

With that in mind, the two wolves would start making out with each other passionately. As they were making out, the two would strip each other of their clothes. Once they were both in the nude, Kate would proceed to sucking on Candy's tits. Candy loved having Kate on her like that again. She would tell Kate to suck on her deeply as she was moaning from the pleasure of having Kate's mouth on her. She would then have Kate stop so she could to the same to Kate. This would result in the two falling onto the couch. While Kate was loving Candy suck on her like that, she placed two fingers inside of Candy's womanhood. Both wolves would let out passionate moans of pleasure and ecstasy. After doing this for so long and letting out their fluids on one another, they began to place their legs between one another to have their womanhoods touch one another. They would both pound their womanhoods on one another very hard. This caused both wolves to let out very passionate moans of pleasure. They could feel how their womanhoods were touching each other and how great it was to be on one another again after such a long time

At the same time this was going on, Humphrey and Sweets were going at it very passionately. Humphrey has already stripped Sweets bare and had her sucking on his wolfhood. Sweets would suck on him very hard and very fast. She loved having the taste of his wolfhood inside of her again. As she was sucking on him, Humphrey would moan and groan in excitement of having another wolf other than Kate sucking on him again. He would tell her to take it deeper and further since he was really loving this. He would then have Sweets stop and place her on the bed so he could start licking her womanhood. Once inside, Sweets would moan crazily since she loved Humphrey's very wet and fast licks inside of her. She would tell Humphrey that she has been dreaming of having Humphrey inside of her. This made Sweets touch her breast very roughly since she loved how deep he was going; it even made her let her juices out on Humphrey's face. Humphrey then had her get on all fours so he could place his wolfhood inside of her. Humphrey would thrust his wolfhood inside of her tight womanhood very hard and passionately. Sweets would moan and groan from his huge wolfhood inside of her and how much power he was putting into her. Humphrey would then give her some spankings on her butt to give the pain and pleasure of doing it with her. They were letting moans and groans of pleasure and kissing each other passionately.

Downstairs, Kate and Candy were making out with each other and touching their womanhoods. As they were doing this, Kate had Candy stop and told her that they should head upstairs and do this since she has something upstairs that would make things more interesting. While they were upstairs and headed into the bedroom, they both came in while Humphrey and Sweets were at it; Humphrey and Sweets were surprised to see Kate and Candy in the nude together too. All four wolves were confused and surprised at this new development. Humphrey was trying to explain things to Kate since she has now seen him doing, but Kate wasn't angry at this development. Kate then suggested that they have a foursome since they were all in the mood and this could be the thing that spices up their marriage. Humphrey agreed with this and Candy and Sweets were on board.

With everyone in agreement, Humphrey went back to Sweets and started to take her in the butt. Kate would then grab her special strap on wolfhood on herself and began taking Candy in her womanhood; Candy loved having the rubber wolfhood inside of her. Both Kate and Humphrey would pound their respective partners very hard while on the bed. Candy and Sweets would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from having their bodies get pounded from Kate and Humphrey. As this was going on, the two wolves decided to kiss each other while they were facing one another. After doing this for a long time, Kate would then take Sweets for a ride while Humphrey would take are of Candy. Humphrey would start things off with Candy by sucking on her breast and placing two fingers inside of her womanhood. This made Candy blush heavily since Humphrey was all over her like that and making it very wonderful and pleasurable for her. She would tell Humphrey to go deeper and harder on her since she wanted more and more from this. Kate and Sweets were licking each others womanhoods. As they were licking each other, they loved the taste of the womanhoods that they were tasting and how long their tongues were inside one another. After going at it for a while, Kate and Sweets would pound their womanhoods between one another while Humphrey was pounding Candy with his wolfhood. All four wolves were moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy from this moment. They were placing huge amounts of pressure on one another and letting out a lot of moans of pleasure. As things were going on, Kate would head over to Humphrey and make out with Humphrey while Sweets would lay on her back and Candy would lick her womanhood. All four wolves were all together and letting out. As this was going on, Humphrey could feel himself ready to burst. So he had Kate, Candy and Sweets surround him and he let out all of his fluids on them; they would take as much of it in their mouths as they could. Humphrey would then grab Kate and take her in her womanhood while Candy and Sweets were making out with each other and touching their womanhoods. They would do this to one another for a while until all four wolves laid down on the bed exhausted.

While they were in bed, Kate and Humphrey woke up at the same time; Candy was next to Kate while Sweets was next to Humphrey. While they were asleep, Kate and Humphrey would kiss each other for a while. Humphrey would then tell Kate that Sweets's car broke down and he offered her the guest room if she didn't mind. Kate said that she would be staying in their bed while she is here; the same goes for Candy. Humphrey then told Kate that they should keep these two around for a while since having a foursome was just the thing to spice up their marriage; Kate agreed with Humphrey and the two would kiss each other one final time before they went back to sleep.

 **This was requested by crazy-lonewolf18. My request are going to be taking longer not only because I'm trying to make it longer, but I'm going to have some stuff coming up in my personal life and that is going to take up a lot of my time. However, don't stop sending me request since I could get to them at any time. Also, I will be putting up my own ideas again too.**


	25. Candy Sweets Princess and Humphrey

Jasper dojo! A place where wolves go to learn self defense(tae kwon do). The classes consisted of adult wolves looking to defend themselves in case of any emergency that could come their way. The wolf that runs the dojo is Princess. She took charge of it after her father was arrested for tax evasion; and many wolves sued him for being too rough on his students.. Ever since then, she has run the dojo and made it of the best ones in the entire city. Many have been wanting to sign up for one of her class for months and hoping to reserve a spot in her classes. While she was leaving the dojo to go home, a wolf ran up to her asking for lessons; that wolf was Humphrey. He explained that he is looking to learn self defense from her since he was looking for another hobby to do other than skateboarding. Princess was reluctant to let him be one of her students since she has so many in her schedule, but she has no real reason to deny training him. Humphrey would then tell her that she only had to train him once a week since he only has time for practice once a week due to his job. Princess decided to train Humphrey as one of her students. However, she would be using two of her top students to help train him.

The next time the two met for their training was a week later. Princess was ruthless to Humphrey when it came to all of her exercises. She would make him punch huge bags of meat, break boards, practice kicks in the air, and other forms of martial arts. As things were going on, Humphrey was enjoying this time with Princess and her being his teacher. Despite all of the harshness that she puts on him and the pain, he would still continue to work hard under her and do whatever she told him to do. Princess was starting to be impressed with Humphrey too. Even though he failed at a few things during training, he showed no signs of giving up. While they were training, Princess told Humphrey that their session was over for today and that it was time to go home. As they were both leaving, Humphrey told her that he will be able to have longer sessions with her now since he was able to get some vacation time from his job and asked if he could fit in a week long session with her. Princess said that she should be able to fit one in, but not here. The reason is her dojo needs some remodeling due to some issues with the ceiling; that was the reason she cancelled all her other classes. However, she was going to go to another dojo that also doubles as a vacation home for herself and two of her other students Candy and Sweets. Humphrey said that he didn't mind that and he would see her then. Before he left, Princess gave him some instructions on where the place is and how to get there.

At Humphrey's house, he was preparing for his trip/training session with Princess that would last an entire week. He was looking forward to it since learning tae kwon do has been fun lately. Once he got all of his stuff in the car, he got a text from his friend asking him if he would like to go to a football game with them this weekend. Humphrey would respond no since he has plans for this week. After sending the message to his friends, he accidentally opened an old text that says "I hope there are no hard feelings between us". Humphrey has been thinking about deleting this old text, but for some odd reason he can't do because every time that he tried a tear would come out of his eyes. He decided to deal with it later and got in his car to get on the road to the location that Princess said they could continue to train. It took him a few hours to arrive there thanks to traffic, but he managed to get there.

Once he got out of his car, he was greeted by Candy and Sweets and the two wolves were wearing black and silver kimonos. The two told Humphrey that Princess had to step out for a few hours and would be back soon. They showed Humphrey to his room and helped him with his stuff. While Humphrey was getting his stuff ready, he noticed a few pictures of Princess in her tae kwon do uniform and her having a lot of trophies in them. As he was looking, Princess would surprise him from behind. Princess told him that these were photos taken by her grandmother when she was younger; this is her house. Princess explained that this house/dojo was hers, but she gave it to her after she died. Humphrey asked why Candy and Sweets were living there from the looks of things. Princess asked the two to watch this place to make sure it never got old or mucky since it used to be a place where her grandma used to teach her father and her. However, she closed the place since she was getting sick and could no longer run the place. After telling Humphrey that little story, Princess explained that they would start tomorrow and he could simply relax before doing anything; he could even "play" with Candy and Sweets if he felt like it.

The next day, Humphrey and Princess would head up to the waterfall in the mountains to begin their training; Candy and Sweets went with them for moral support and to carry their stuff. As they were training, Princess noticed that Humphrey was using emotion inside most of his punches while he was punching at the waterfall. While they were doing some practice kicks, he was strong and weak at the same time almost as if something was bothering him. This would go on for almost the entire week until Princess confronted him about it later during the , she wanted to confront him with a sparing match. The two would begin to fight one another and the fight was considered on Princess's side since she was the master and he was the student. However, Humphrey was holding his own against her and he was enduring every punch she threw at him. Humphrey would do his best by punching back and using all the techniques that he had learned from her. As the fighting was going on, Princess would ask Humphrey why he really wanted to learn self defense. Humphrey would tell her that it was meant for fun, but Princess could tell that was a lie based on how he was talking and his eyes were rolling. Princess would then catch him by surprise and slam him to the ground and knocking him out.

When Humphrey woke up, he was being treated by Candy and Sweets since he had a few bruises on him back at the dojo; he was on the floor. Candy said that Princess went into town for a while and would be back soon. As they were treating them, Humphrey asked how Princess knew that he really wanted to learn self defense for fun was a lie. Sweets says that Princess has been know to read wolves through fighting and eye movement. She did the same to them when they first started learning from her; it was when they were having issues with past relationships and not knowing how to deal with them. Candy would then ask why Humphrey really wanted to learn tae kwon do. Humphrey would then admit that he did want to learn it for fun, but he wanted to use it as his own personally outlet after his girlfriend Kate dumped him. He explained that Kate was moving because of a job that she was taking outside the country. She broke up with him because she did not want to have long distance relationship with him. Humphrey took that hard since he was willing to try for their relationships sake, but Kate would not have that. As much as he tried to move on, he could not bring himself to do that for some reason and simply found a hobby to make him forget.

After hearing this, Princess was at the door and told Candy and Sweets to leave for a bit while she talked to Humphrey. When they left, Princess came in wearing a pink and purple kimono with flowers on it. She at next to Humphrey. He would apologize to her if she felt used as his way of letting out steam. Princess said that she didn't think he was using her for anything and that she enjoyed having him as a student. Humphrey said that he was grateful for her being his teacher and hopes he can continue to learn from her. Princess said that he can, but it will cost him something. Before Humphrey could ask what it is, she got up close to his face and placed her breast in front of him. Humphrey asked if she was really ok with this. Princess said that she need this and she could tell that Humphrey what Humphrey really wanted and needed was someone to have a little fun with him and she was willing to do that for him.

Princess sealed the deal with Humphrey by starting this off with a kiss. The two wolves would kiss one another for a while that they loved having each other in their mouths. As things were going on, Humphrey would take off Princess's kimono revealing her sexy and busty body to him; which amazed Humphrey. Princess took of his shirt and pants for him and noticed how big Humphrey is from this. She started things off by sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking on it, Humphrey could feel the intense pressure of having her mouth and tongue on him like that. He loved the immense pleasure she was giving him and how she was doing it. He would beg Princess to go deeper and harder onto him and let out pleasurable moans because of it. After she made Humphrey let out all of his fluids on her face, she immediately placed her womanhood on top of his wolfhood and began riding it. She could feel how incredibly big he was on her and how much he loved having her on him like that. She let out moans of pleasure and pain from having him inside of her and how his warm paws were on her butt. As things were going, Princess called Candy and Sweets back into the room. The two female wolves came back in and were already undressed and wet since they heard what was going on outside. She ordered the two to allow Humphrey to suck on their tits while she continued to ride him. The two wolves did what she said. Humphrey loved having the taste of Candy and Sweets tits and how much they were giving into this. The two wolves would moan and groan from Humphrey's wet mouth and how of his tongue was all over them like that. After going at this for so long, Princess would then get up and allow Candy to have a feel of Humphrey's wolfhood while she and Sweets would pleasure one another. Princess and Sweets were laying on one another and licking each others respective womanhoods. Both wolves could feel how much of their wet tongues were in one another and how much pleasure they were getting from this. Princess would only stop for a second to tell Sweets that she better go deeper inside of her right now; which she did of course. Candy could feel the powerful thrust that Humphrey was giving her while his wolfhood was inside of her womanhood. She would tell Humphrey to go faster and harder on her since she loved how big he was inside. Humphrey would do what she said and thrust his wolfhood hard while at the same time give her a few spankings. Princess would then send over Sweets to pleasure Humphrey while she took care of Candy. The two females would not only suck on their womanhoods but they also get their womanhoods to touch one another. This resulted in both females moaning and groaning from having their womanhoods touch one another like that and how much fun it was for one of them. Sweets was screaming erratically from Humphrey's wolfhood inside of her. She would tell Humphrey that she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore since it was so big and powerful when he was thrusting inside of her and how much power he was putting into it. Humphrey would tell her that he was going as fast as he could since he was enjoying this just as much. Princess recalled Sweets so she could have fun with Humphrey one final time; she placed her butt on top of his wolfhood so she could be taken in the ass. Princess could feel just how painful it was having Humphrey's wolfhood inside her like this, but she took it in anyway since she was so strong. Once she was on top of him, Humphrey would immediately grab her breast and start letting him ride on him erratically while squeezing her breast at the same time. Candy and Sweets were with one another and they were simply kissing each other while Humphrey and Princess had their fun. As they were going at it, Humphrey was really enjoying having Princess on him like pleasure he was getting from her made him forget about Kate and only think about her. He could feel himself ready to burst and told Princess that he was going to let out his juices inside of her. Princess told him to go right ahead and she could feel his fluids come inside of her and some of it leaking out. She called Candy and Sweets over to get a taste of it while it came out of her butt; the two wolves loved the taste of it.

Late that night, the wolves were on the floor asleep together. Princess was next to Humphrey while Candy and Sweets were next to each other on the other side of the floor. Princess asked Humphrey if he had forgotten Kate and moved on; he said yes. Humphrey asked if this meant anything to her. Princess said that this means that she and him are now equals and that he has finished her class and has advanced to black belt. Humphrey asked if she does this to all her students. She said no, but only to those who she deems special. The two would kiss each other passionately before finally going back to sleep.

 **This was requested by zzdragon**


	26. Humphrey Lilly and Eve

It was only a few days until Kate and Humphrey's anniversary. The two wolves have been happily married for almost 10 years now. They have been together ever since they graduated college. They have had their up, but sometimes they had their downs too. When it came to their anniversaries, the two would always exchange gifts with one another on the day they both wake up. However things would change one morning when Humphrey woke up first one day. When Kate woke up, she found herself surrounded by breakfast in bed and gift addressed to her. Humphrey would then come into the room and wish her a happy early anniversary to her. Kate was surprised as to why Humphrey was giving her an early gift. Humphrey explained that his boss was going to keep him late at work on his anniversary due to some paperwork and other extra jobs that he volunteered to do in order to get extra money to pay for Kate's special anniversary gift. Kate was perplexed as to what Humphrey could have bought for their anniversary gift., When she opened it, she was in shock and awe from seeing her present; it was a diamond necklace. Kate was very surprised to see that Humphrey got her such an expensive necklace for their anniversary. Humphrey said he pulled a lot of all nighters and favors. He had to give it to her early since he was going to have to work late that day to pay off the necklace. However, as long as Kate was happy he didn't care. Kate would then get up and kiss Humphrey passionately for the amazing gift that he gave her and she promised to wear it all the time.

Then next day at Kate's job, everyone in her floor was in awe at seeing her beautiful necklace. They were all jealous and surprised as to how Kate managed to get such a beautiful necklace as a anniversary gift from Humphrey. One of her co workers even asked what Kate was going to give Humphrey in order to top what he gave her or make it even. Kate now just realized what she was going to give Humphrey for their anniversary now. Originally she was going to give him a CD from one of his favorite bands that he likes, but that was nothing in comparison to what she just received. Kate was wondering what she was going to give Humphrey now that would top or make even what he gave her. After work, Kate would search online to see if there was something else that she could give him.

While she was looking up some gifts that Humphrey might like, she accidentally opened an old photo of her and Humphrey while they were in college. It was an old photo of them in her room studying and how she hit him in the head for not focusing on studying and staring at her breast that one time. Kate remembered how Humphrey would always flirt with her, make sexula jokes, and sometimes wanted to try new things with her but she didn't allow it. One of the things that he even joked about, but meant it on the inside, was having a threesome. While he would continue to deny thinking of that anymore since mention it, Kate knew that was what Humphrey wanted back then. That's when it hit her on what she was going to give Humphrey for an anniversary gift: threesome, but with two other though Kate was never full fond of it, she knew Humphrey would love it since it was something that he always wanted to try. The only question is, who should she get to do this for her. She remembered a few friends from her old college life, but she didn't really think any of them would be up for it and some of them she didn't trust that much. However, there were two wolves that Kate trusted the most of all: her mother and sister.

After work, Kate would call her sister and mother to her house in order to talk to them about this. The two would arrive later that afternoon to see was especially happy to see her daughter and she gave them a big hug. After she was done, Lilly gave Kate a small gentle hug since it has been a while since they last saw each other. With introductions out of the way, the three wolves began to talk. Kate would explain to them about how Humphrey was able to get her the diamond neckless for their anniversary and how much he worked to get it for her. She wants to give Humphrey a gift of a threesome with Eve and Lilly as the wolves that give it to him. Eve and Lilly were surprised that Kate would ask the two of them to do this for her like this since they never thought she would ask for something like this in her life. Kate would tell them that doing a sexual fantasy that Humphrey always wanted to try but never could would be the best gift for him; but since Kate was not into threesomes, she has to ask the two of them to do this. At first she thought they weren't going to do this for her since this is something that is not only out of the blue, but also random and big at the same time. However, Eve said that she would gladly do it if it meant that it would help her daughter. As for Lilly, she was reluctant at first, but she said that she would do it for Kate if it helped her out in anyway; plus she was in a similar position with Garth when it came to their anniversary. Kate thanked the two wolves for helping her out with this and promised to pay them back in anyway possible. Kate would then brief them on what Humphrey likes, what to wear, how to get things started, and other stuff that they needed to know.

The next night, Humphrey came back from work late like he said he would. He noticed that all the lights were off and Kate was nowhere in sight. He called out to Kate to see if she was anywhere in sight. While he called out to her, he noticed an envelope that is addressed to him. He opened it and it read: My gift to you is something that I hope you will never forget. It is something that you have always wanted to try, but I would never allow. But for one night only, you get to enjoy this wonderful gift that I have given you. Head upstairs to our bedroom and they will be there for you

Humphrey did what the envelop said and headed upstairs. When he did, he noticed a huge present that was addressed to him. He opened it and Eve and Lilly popped out of it; Eve was wearing pink lingerie and Lilly was wearing green lingerie. The two walked up to Humphrey and said that they are his for one night only to do whatever it is he wanted. Humphrey was surprised to see that mother and sister in law were exposing themselves to him like that. However, he knew that this was Kate's gift to him and had every intention to enjoy it.

Elsewhere, Kate was watching the whole thing from another room. Eve said that she should watch how things play out between them and see why Humphrey likes this sort of thing.

Back in the bedroom, Lilly and Eve were dancing erotically in front of Humphrey while he was on the bed. The two wolves would touch themselves, squeeze their breast, and stick their butts out toward Humphrey. Humphrey was really aroused to see this that his cock would grow very big from the sight of things. He took off his pants and told the Eve and Lilly to come over to him now and start sucking on his cock. Once the girls did, Humphrey began panting very hard and loving every moment of it. He could feel Eve and Lilly's wet tongues all over him and how they would take turns on him like. He especially loved how Eve and Lilly were kissing each other between his cock at the same time. Humphrey would then call Lilly and Eve over to him and he would tell the two to place their breast between his face. The girls did what he said and he would begin sucking on their tits at the same time. The sensation made Lilly and Eve turn red in the face from the pleasure. They would beg Humphrey to suck faster and place his wet tongue all over them; Eve asked for this pleasure the most. Humphrey would then stop and tell Lilly to get on his cock while he suck on Eve's pussy. Lilly did what she said and placed her pussy on top of his cock. Once inside of her, Lilly could feel the intense pressure of having his huge cock inside of her. She began to ride it very hard and moan at the same time. As for Eve, she was moaning in huge amounts of pleasure from having Humphrey lick her pussy very fast and erratically. She would tell Humphrey that she was feeling every bit of pleasure and ecstasy from having his warm and wet tongue inside of her. She enjoyed it so much that she was squeezing her breast while he was doing this and turning red in the face. After a while, Humphrey would then have Eve and Lilly switch places. Once Humphrey started licking Lilly's pussy, she could see what her mother was talking about when it came to Humphrey's tongue. She could feel the warmth of his tongue inside of her and it felt like the sensation from it was going throughout her entire body. She even began licking her own tits just because she needed something to contain this sensation. Eve was riding Humphrey's cock erratically. She could feel how big he really was and how long it is inside of her. She could even feel Humphrey's hand all over her butt and how he was giving her a few spankings. As this was going on, Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum. He was trying to tell Eve to get off since he could feel it coming; but Eve would not listen or care as she sat on him and took it all inside of her. Ignoring this fact for now, Humphrey would then get up and pin Lilly to the wall. He would then place his huge cock inside of her ass and go to town on her very hard. Lilly could feel how painful it was to have a huge cock inside of her ass like this to the point where she would scream in pleasure and pain from this moment having Humphrey go at her like this, but she made sure to take it all in. At the same time, Humphrey was making out with Eve. She loved having Humphrey's wet tongue inside of her mouth like this; she even complimented Humphrey for being a excellent kisser. He would then stop pounding Lilly in the ass and start pounding Eve; he would then have Lilly come over to him to make out with her. Once inside, Eve could feel how incredibly painful it was to have Humphrey inside her ass like this. She could feel Humphrey going at her in every way inside of her and begging Humphrey to go deeper and harder on her. Lilly loved Humphrey kissing her mouth like that. She could feel how much power he used in kissing her like this and how passionate he was at doing it. Humphrey could then feel himself ready to cum again. He got Eve and Lilly on the ground and he sprayed it all over them. Both girls could feel how warm and tasty it was that they kissed each other just to make sure they were getting the full taste of things. Humphrey would then call them both over to kiss them one final time before ending this entire thing and falling asleep on the bed.

The next morning, Humphrey was still fast asleep from having such a fun night with Eve and Lilly. Eve and Lilly were the first ones to get up and leave. They gave Humphrey one final kiss before leaving the room. They would then head over to the other room where Kate was watching the whole thing. Kate was undressed and wet too from watching that last night. Kate would then tell Eve and Lilly thank you for doing this for her and making Humphrey's present the best one in his life. Lilly would then give her sister a hug and thank her for the fun time she got to have with Humphrey. Eve was about to leave, but she wanted to talk to Kate for a moment. Eve asked if she recorded the whole thing; Kate says yes and she was planning on sending it to her and Lilly when she got the chance. Eve thanked her daughter for that. She also explained that Humphrey might have knocked her up while they were doing this. Kate was surprised to hear this, but Eve told her not to worry about it since she didn't mind holding Humphrey's baby for a while. Kate would then remember that she and Eve almost look the same so the baby may look like her in a way too. Eve said her goodbyes to Kate before leaving to go home. Back in the bedroom, Kate greeted Humphrey after he woke up. Humphrey would then thank Kate for the wonderful present that she gave him. Kate was happy that he enjoyed it and kissed him on the mouth. She also said that next time they do this, she will be a part of it since she now sees why Humphrey liked this sort of thing so much. Humphrey was glad to hear this and kissed Kate passionately as another sign of thanking her.

 **This was requested by Lover of A Good Story**


	27. Kate and Humphrey

It was a normal day in Jasper College and everyone was attending their classes. One of the top wolves at the school was Kate. She is a major in chemistry and is one of the best in the department. She has been studying very hard to get where she is right now and makes sure she proves every single day that she belongs here. However, there was one wolf in particular that she does not like at all; his name was Humphrey. Unlike her, Humphrey did not work as hard as she did, yet he gets the same grades as she does. He manages to pass his other required classes just like her, but he is the top student ahead of her in the biology department. It's not like she is jealous of his success, much, but she feels that she is suppose to be the top student and not him. She thinks that even more when she has heard some of the rumors, that have proven to be true, that he is a womanizer and a playboy. While it is true he cares about women and is very nice to them, he has practically slept with ¼ of the girls in the university; that includes three professors. To her, she thinks he used most of those girls to get on top and why he didn't have to work to get where he is.

One day, their professor assigned groups to work on a project that would be due within two weeks. They could pick whatever they wanted as long as it related to chemistry. While Kate was hoping she was going to get someone good, her hopes were shattered when she learned that her partner was Humphrey; the very wolf she disliked. After class, HUmphrey would meet up with Kate to talk about when they should meet up to work on the project. Kate said that they should meet up in the library to decided on what they should work on. Before he left, she grabbed his hand and began to crush it. She told him that she will not tolerate any laziness, games, or anything unrelated to what they are suppose to work on. She then warned him that if he tried anything "funny" with her then he would break every bone in his body. Humphrey got the message and asked if she would let go of his paw right decided to let his paw go and left the area.

In the library, Kate was the first to arrive and found a spot for them to work in. As she sat down, she noticed that Humphrey was saying goodbye to a friend of his and heading over to her direction. Once Humphrey sat down, Kate told him that she was planning that they do something related to water. Humphrey asked why water. Kate said that we will be able to get more data in the immediate terms to make the project perfect and she already made plans to go a project on the topic at some point anyway. After that was settled, the two wolves would begin their research on their computers and get all the facts on the table and began picking out which ones were more important and which ones shouldn't be used to begin with. As they were working, Humphrey would try and start a simple conversation while they are working; he wanted to talk about movies, music, hobbies, etc. Kate would simply tell him to get back to work. He would, but he was only bringing these things up in order to get a conversation started and to make the work a little less boring.

After finishing up what they could, the two would go their separate ways. However, Humphrey would then give her his number so she could contact him in case she needed anything or if she found something. Reluctantly, Kate took his number just in case and walked away. Humphrey would then shout out to her two things: "I won't let you down" and "You should chill out".

Over the weekend, Kate would do some of the work herself since she wanted to make sure this project was perfect and she did not want to rely on Humphrey on anything. While she was working, she remembered that she heard about something going on in Jasper Lake; something about dumping from a company. She figured that she go check it out and see if it was true or not. She grabbed her phone, notebook, backpack, and a mask and headed out to get started.

When she arrived at the lake, she would sneak around the area and see if anything was going on. She then noticed a few worker wolves dumping what appeared to be waste into the lake. Kate would take a quick picture of their actions. After they left, she would take a test tube out of her bad and take a sample for her project. Once she got what she needed, she decided to leave. However, she was noticed by a security guard and made a quick getaway. She would run through the forest as fast as she could to get away from the guard. While she was running, she fell down a hole on the side of the ground. While she didn't hurt herself, she was trapped underground; luckily the guard did not think to look for her down here. She tried to climb back up, but it was no use. While she was trying, she dropped her phone. When she went to pick it up, she noticed that she had a signal and could call for help. She thought about getting one of her friends, but she remembered that most of them went out of town. She then decided, reluctantly, to call Humphrey for help since she was his project partner. She made the call and managed to get through to him; he said he would be there as soon as possible

Kate would wait for an hour until Humphrey arrived. He then brought down a rope for her to climb up and she managed to get out of the hole. The two would then head over to Humphrey's car and leave the area. While they were in the car, Humphrey would reprimand her for doing something so crazy without him; especially since the company that does this dumping is very powerful and dangerous. Kate said that she did it for the project and she wanted to take some initiative. Humphrey would correct her in saying that she did it to try and show him up in hopes of being the top student, even if it meant they were partners in this. Humphrey would then say that if she wants to be top student in the department then she can have; he didn't care about that to begin with anyway. He then told Kate that she shouldn't go off all the rumors about him to an entirely since some of them aren't true. Humphrey would then drop her off at her dorm and said his goodbyes. He then gave Kate some papers; he explained it was the essay that he was working on for them to say for when the project is due.

After he left, she felt guilty for misjudging him like that and thinking he was lazy and got where he is by doing nothing. On the day the project was due, the two were given full credit for their research and how it was presented. When class was over, Kate went over to Humphrey to thank him for helping her back in the forest and apologized for misjudging him like that. Humphrey said that he wasn't really mad or anything and it was no trouble at all. Kate would then invite Humphrey for dinner this coming weekend. Humphrey said yes to this since he figured this would be a good chance for him and Kate to get to know each other better.

When the weekend arrived, Humphrey would stop by and pick up Kate and take her to the restuarant that she wanted to go to; it was called Caribou on the Mountain. While they were at the restaurant, the two would talk about how they got to Jasper college, why they picked chemistry as their major, their friends, and stuff that happened in their lives. As they were talking, Kate was starting to see that the rumors that she heard about Humphrey were really off based and he was a really nice wolf.

After dinner, the two would take a stroll around the park together. As they were walking, Humphrey would ask Kate if the reason she was hostile towards him at first was the rumors that she heard about him. Kate would then admit to Humphrey that the rumors she heard did fuel her suspicion and hostility, but it was also due to her jealous for him being the top student and not her; she would then apologize to him about being jealous and mean to him on the first day the actually met. Humphrey would accept her apology. While they continued to walk, Kate would accidentally trip on something and fall; luckily Humphrey catched her before she fell. As he was holding on to her, the two began staring into each other eyes romantically. Humphrey would then get her back up and then out of nowhere Kate would kiss him passionately. The two would continue to make out for sometime, until Kate stopped. Humphrey would then suggest that hey head to his apartment if they wanted to continue this; Kate agreed.

Once they arrived at his apartment, the two would head over to Humphrey's bedroom; they were still making out. Before they did anything else, Humphrey would ask Kate if she was really ok with this. Kate would say that she is ok with this and wanted to do this for a while since it has been a long time since she has had relations with anyone. Humphrey would then ask how she would want this; she told him to be as rough and passionate as possible.

With that in mind, Humphrey began to make out with Kate and again with all of his might. As they were making out, they began stripping each other of their clothes until they were both completely nude. Humphrey was amazed at the sight of Kate's breast and how big they are; Kate also loved Humphrey's body and how big he is. Kate would then begin to kiss Humphrey's chest and leave red lipstick markings all over him. As she was kissing him, she went all the way down to his cock and kissed it. She then began to suck on it and took it all in her mouth. She would suck on it with all her might and lick every part of it. Humphrey would moan and groan from having her mouth all over him like that. He would beg Kate to go deeper and deeper on to him like that; he even began panting from the huge amount of pleasure he was receiving from her. Kate would continue to do this to him until he let out cum inside of her mouth; she liked the taste of it since it was salty and sweet. Kate would then place her huge boobs between Humphrey's cock and began stroking it. Kate wanted to give Humphrey a massage for Humphrey's cock with her huge boobs; Humphrey thanked her for this since he loved every bit of it. After doing this to him for a while, Kate would finally stop so she could allow Humphrey to pleasure her next. Humphrey would then grab her by the butt, place her on the bed with her pussy clearly open, and placed his cock inside of it. He began pounding her deeply and hardly without any mercy or holding anything back. Kate could feel how pleasurable it was and how much power he was putting into this. She would tell Humphrey that he is incredibly big while moaning at the same time; Humphrey would tell her how tight she is too. As he was pounding her, Kate was squeezing her breast tightly and licking her tits at the same time. Kate would then have Humphrey stop and she would push him onto the ground and get on his face. With her on his face, Humphrey began liching the inside of her pussy very fast. Kate could feel his wet tongue all up inside of her and how warm it was. As he was doing this, Kate would stretch her arm and paw and start stroking his cock. Both wolves could feel the intensity that they were receiving from one another. They could feel how much pleasure they were getting from each other and the effort they were receiving. As Humphrey continued to lick her pussy, Kate could feel herself ready to cum. She didn't give Humphrey any warning and let out her fluids all over his face. Kate would then tell Humphrey to do her in the butt next; he had to make it good. Humphrey would then get up and start taking Kate in her butt like she asked. Once inside, Kate could feel how painful it was; it even made her turn red in the face. Both wolves would moan and groan from the huge amounts of pleasure and ecstasy they were getting from this. Kate loved it so much that she told Humphrey to spank her butt; which he did for her. Humphrey would then have Kate turn her head around and make out with him passionately and for a long period of time. As this was going on, Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum again. Kate told him to let it all out inside of her since she wanted it badly inside of her. Humphrey would let all of his fluids inside of Kate and gave her a few more spankings in the end. Kate would take it all inside of her and enjoy every bit of it. Kate and Humphrey would make out for one final time before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kate woke up first. She couldn't believe that she just did that with Humphrey, but she enjoyed every bit of it. As she got out of bed to use the bathroom, she noticed a cologne called "Essence of roses and kisses". She recognized that brand from a commercial and remembered that it's a cologne males use as an aphrodisiac. She figured that this is what Humphrey must use to get girls. As much as she thought that, she knew that Humphrey was a nice person overall and the cologne another crutch of his. She went back in bed and kissed Humphrey on the cheek and told herself: "I think we have good chemistry together; I'll keep him".

 **This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx**


	28. Kate and Garth 5

Kate's POV

My name is Kate Anderson. I am part of the spy agency W.O.L.F( Wolf Operations and Logistics Force). We specialize in gathering intelligence, assassinations, and other things that are off the books to the regular government. I have been part of the agency since I was 21 and I've been apart of it for 3 years now. They consider me an prodigy agent for having a lot of mission success rates and getting the job done within the given amount of time or less. While I maybe an agent for the government, I do have a life outside of my spy agency. I have my sister, my parents, a few friends, and a guy who is trying to make me his girlfriend named Humphrey. I have known him since high school, but he was only a good friend to her. I have been in contact with them, but barely see them due to always being in the field.

While I was doing paperwork, I got a call from Boss to come meet him in his office. He told me that I had another assignment in Jasper City; two in fact. The first assignment was to steal an artifact from the museum of natural history. The artifact contains a flash drive that one of our agents had hidden sensitive information about our organization that was stolen a few days ago. Our agent got it back, but had to hide it in a artifact that was heading to the museum of natural history before trying to escape from the terrorist that stole the flash drive in the first place. My job was to get the flash drive back; it was going to be hidden inside vase that was excavated from egypt. I asked Boss what my second mission was. He told me that I was going to have competition to getting that vase. A master thief named Garth was going to try and steal this artifact and possibly others. My goal was not only to stop him, but to recruit him by any means necessary. The Boss wants him since his talents could be useful in our intelligence agency. He gave me the schematics to the museum, my gadgets, and everything I needed to get that flash drive

The next night, I began my mission by heading to the museum from the rooftop. I secretly broke the glass with my glass slicer, but I made sure that no one heard the glass drop since I catched it before it fell. I then entered the museum and went off to find the vase. I knew the best place to look for the vase was in the Ancient Egypt exhibit. As I was walking there, I heard the guards coming to my location. I hid from them as I let them pass. After I was sure they were gone, I headed to my objective.

When I arrived at the exhibit, I found the vase and in it the flash drive. I took the flash drive and placed it in my bra for safe keeping. Before I left, I could hear someone coming. I decided to hide in order to see who it was. It was my lucky day when I noticed that it was Garth who was coming. The Boss told me that he is a master thief that has stolen from museums and banks for almost 3 years now. The only reason the regular police could not capture him was he somehow changed his identity everywhere he went and left pawprints or fingerprints they were always someone else's. And no one could figure out where he lives since he has somehow been able to hide himself from the police from any and all forms of records. That could mean he is living somewhere off the grid or he managed to buy a house in someone else's name and no one could figure out where he lives . From the looks of things, he is very muscular from the looks of things; he is especially handsome too. I would watch as he was stealing stuff. However, he was only grabbing things that were publicly displayed and not in glass of any kind. I was going to sneak up on him and catch him by surprise. However when I tried to sneak up toward him, he pulled a gun on me immediately before I could do anything. He told me, "I saw you coming in a mile away; if you think you could sneak up on me like that then you have a lot to learn". I wasn't scared of him since I have faced off against wolves who have pointed guns at me all the time. I also could tell when guns are loaded or not. I grabbed the gun and took it from his paw. Before I could do anything, the guards caught us and were about to attack us. As much as I knew I could take them, I ran as fast as I could; Garth followed me too. As we were running, he grabbed me by my sides and told me to hand on. I didn't trust him, but I figured he was my only chance to escape. When we got to the roof, he immediately ran away from me. He said, "We theives got to stick together"; he would then run away from the area and away from me.

Garth's POV

I got what I needed from the museum. The only things I took where a some clay sculptures, rings they had publicly displayed, a necklace, and a emerald. It was a simple score really; luckily my contact told me about it and how easy it would be to steal it. Now all I have to do is contact my buyers and get the money in undetected. The only thing I didn't expect was that girl their being there. I figured I save her out of the goodness of my heart since we theives got to stick together and from the looks of things she wasn't so bad; she was pretty sexy from the looks of things. I made sure to head to my safehouse located outside the city. The only reason no one ever could catch me or figure out where I live since my dad built this house a long time ago with my mother with the money they got from stealing. They were really smart wolves so they made sure the building went undetected for years.

I arrived at my house and took off my gear. I decided to place my score into my special vault and wait to contact my contact in the morning. After that I decided to head to my room and change. When I arrived, that same wolf that was at the museum was in my bedroom pointing a gun at me. She said her name was Kate and she said that she is here to recruit me into joining the spy organization W.O.L.F. I asked her how she was able to find this place. She told me that she secretly placed a tracker on me; it was very small so I wouldn't even notice it. I asked her if I refused to join would she turn me into the cops. She told me that getting me to join W.O.L.F was her mission, not turning me into the police. She also told me that I would be paid like a regular agent and that the money could be used for the orphanage that I grew up in a long time ago. I asked her how she knew about that place. She told me that her intel has told her about how I grew up in an orphanage most of my life since my parents left me there in order to protect me. She also knew how I was adopted by a family that knew my real family and they saw that I was taken care of once I grew old enough to be on my own. They also trained me to be a thief like my parents, but they said I didn't have to use these skill if I didn't want to. I decided to use these skills, but only to support the orphanage I grew up in and help other orphans out there.

Kate's POV

From the looks of things, I think I managed to reel him in by mentioning his back story. He told me that he would join, but I had to sweeten the deal first. I knew what he meant by that. As much as I don't find him my type, I figured this was the only way to actually get him on my side.

I started things off by strpping off my clothes in front of him. I made sure that I did it erotically just to make sure I aroused him enough. I then began doing a sexy dance while he watched me. He then began to walk up to me and began touching every part of my body. He then started things off by making out with me. As we were making out, I could feel his tongue inside of my mouth and how he was touching every part of my body. I decided to begin striping him of his clothes just so I could see him naked next. When I saw his muscular body, I was impressed by it; I was especially impressed at how huge his cock is. I then got on my knees and started stroking it. After enough strokes, I began sucking on it with all of my might. I loved having the taste of his meaty cock inside of my mouth. I made sure to take every bit of it inside of me in order to get the full taste of it. I could tell that he was enjoying it too since he was moaning and groaning from having me all over his cock like that.

Garth's POV

I loved how Kate was sucking on my cock like that. I could tell that she has done this before and she had a lot of experience from it. I told her to then stop, grabbed her by her butt, and placed her on my bed. I then began to place my tongue inside of her pussy and licked all over inside of her. As I was licking, she was moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having me inside of her like that. She would then begin to squeeze her breast as I was doing this and telling me to go deeper inside of her. I did what she said and kept going inside of her. I would then stop and start sucking on her tits next. She was surprised by this, but I could tell she was going along with it; especially when I placed my fingers inside of her pussy and moved it around in her. She would moan and groan, telling me: "You know how to pleasure wolf". I told her: " I maybe a thief, but I always make time to pleasure women when I get the chance". As I continued to do this, Kate would begin to cum out of her pussy and and scream from the pleasure of it. I then began to take things to the next level and placed my cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, I began to pound her like there was no tomorrow. She would let out moans of pleasure and ecstasy from having my huge cock inside of her. She told me: "Garth, you are so huge that I can't take it". I told her: "If you want me to join W.O.L.F, you better take it all in and like it". I began to continue to pound her with all my might. I even gave her some spankings since I wanted to slap that huge ass of hers so badly that I could taste it. I then started to squeeze her breast very tightly and had her turn her head around so I could kiss her. As this was going on, I could feel myself ready to cum. So I took out my cock and sprayed all of my fluids all over her ass. She then turned around and made out with me again.

Kate's POV

As much as I didn't expect this to be a part of my mission, this was actually the fun part. I got the flash drive, I got Garth into our organization, and I got laid after such a long time. While he may not be my type, he's a nice guy none the less. I contacted Boss and told him the mission was a success. He asked me when I would be back. I told him that it would be a while since I have "take care of a few things in order to solidify Garth into our organization". That would only mean I would have a little more fun with him before heading back.

 **The person who requested this wanted to remain anonymous. Before anyone says they hate this pairing, let me tell you that the person who requested it wanted to see it and I decided to do it. Complaining about it won't change the fact it exist. Unless you have a better idea or want to see something different, then you need to tell me in the comments section of PM me. Otherwise, anyone who complains about it is either kidding themselves or they just don't have any ideas. I don't say this to be mean, but saying this to be real.**


	29. Humphrey and Eve 3

Eve's POV

I don't trust that wolf. I don't trust him one bit. The wolf I'm talking about is my possible son-in-law Humphrey. My daughter met him during high school and they have been together ever since they got married after college. I know they have been together this long, but my mother's intuition is still on and I worry about her personal safety. Not only that, I wonder if Humphrey is simply using my daughter for his own personal flings with her. I don't know why, but I just can't shake the feeling that there is something bad about him; and I'm going to prove it.

Over the next few days, I decided to watch Humphrey and see what he did. iI made sure to disguise myself by wearing a wig and a mask. I would watch as Humphrey was with some guys. i left a recording device at their table so I could get all the information about him that I can based on what they were talking about; I was hoping to find if he was describing Kate's breast to them. I then began to follow to someone's apartment complex. I couldn't enter the complex itself, but I did take a picture of this place as another form of evidence to present to Kate when I'm done. Then finally, while I was at the store, I noticed Humphrey hugging someone. But not just someone: a female wolf someone. I knew this had to be something that would nail him once and for all. The only problem is this: how is my little girl going to react when she finds out that her own husband is going behind her back like this, thus treating her like dirt. All I know is this will prove that Humphrey is up to no good.

While I was at home, I called Kate to come over so me and her can have a talk. I didn't want to tell her what I found out about Humphrey over the phone since this was something that she should know up close and personal. It took a while, but Kate had finally arrived here. When she came in, I offered her her favorite pie and milk to relax her a bit before I told her what I found out about Humphrey. Before I said anything, Kate asked me why I was following Humphrey all around town. I asked her how she knew about that already. Kate explained that Humphrey told her I was following him all day. He was wondering what I was up to or if this meant anything at all, so he decided to tole along with it to see what happens or something. I decided to present my evidence to her to tell her what I saw, but Kate was able to debunk everything. I played the recording I had but it turns out they were only talking about sports and not other women, the building Humphrey went to was a place Kate asked him to go to in order to pick up some special wine from a friend she knew, and that wolf Humphrey hugged was his cousin and it was coincidence that they happen to meet up at the same place. Kate continued to scold me for spying on Humphrey like that and thinking bad of her. I tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn't accept it since she knew I would simply do something like this again; which I would knowing my own self. Kate then told me that there is only one way for me to earn her forgiveness. Humphrey is going out of town to pick up a few things from his old college roommate and some other errands that he is going to take care of. I had to go with him and get to know him as much as I could in order to get my daughter's forgiveness. She said that I had to know him in every way possible, otherwise she will never forgive me and she won't let me pick on of the names of her future children like she said I could. I told her that I would do it and I would do my very best to get to know him better.

The next day, I met at Kate's house to head out with Humphrey. He already had the car loaded up and he was just saying his goodbyes to Kate. While he was hugging her, I noticed that she was whispering something in his ear. I wanted to know what it is they were talking about, but if I asked Kate would just be made at me even more. Once he got in the car, we headed out.

While we were in the car, I started asking him question about how old he is, what's his job, what are his real intentions for marrying my daughter, and some other questions. Humphrey would then say that I was supposed to get to know him, not probe him with shady questions. I was surprised that he knew that was the reason I was going with him on this trip in the first place. Humphrey told me that Kate told him that you are still worried about her and how he's treating her. Humphrey then told me that he and Kate have perfect chemistry and he would never do anything to hurt her. As we continuing driving to our destination, Humphrey began to tell me more about himself; he talked about his favorite color(blue), his parents, what his hobbies are, who his friends are, and some other stuff I didn't know about him; he even answered a few of my probing questions too.

When we arrived at his old roommate's house, we went in and grabbed the thing that Humphrey was picking up for him; it was a box of clothes and some books. Humphrey told me that these were some of his old college shirts and books that he gave his friend to use while he was still in college and for him to use while he was in graduate school. After we were done with that, Humphrey decided to take me to a few places in town since we had time before we should check into the hotel we were staying in. We went to a museum, the nearby park, an aquarium, and then late a restaurant; it was my favorite one, Caribou Grinder Meat House. I couldn't believe that he knew about my favorite restaurant; I would have to assume that Kate told him about it.

After we were done eating, we headed to the hotel that we were staying in. It took us a while to get checked in since their system was down for most of the day. When we got into our rooms, Humphrey said that I could use the shower first and he would wait until I was done. As I was in the shower, I thought to myself that I was wrong about Humphrey. The way he was talking to me and how we spent the day together made me feel good. He was very kind in his words, nice to me, and treated me like a real women. I was wrong about him! I mistook him for someone trying to take advantage of my daughter, but it turns out that he is just a friendly and caring wolf in general. I decided to go and apologize to him right now.

When I walked out to say sorry and give him a hug, I accidently forgot to put on some clothes first. I was not only naked, but my breast were in between his face. I let go of him since this was an awkward situation for us both; I could tell Humphrey was a little embarrassed to see me like this. I told Humphrey that I was sorry about misjudging him and for not giving him the respect that he deserved. Humphrey forgave me and said that it was nice that he finally got to really know me better. I told him that I would go put on some clothes, but before I did he grabbed me by my paw. He said that he knew that there was one more thing that I didn't know about him that Kate wanted me to know in order to know him: he was an excellent lover. I didn't expect to hear him say something like that to me. It was almost as if he wanted me to have sex with him. Kate did say that I had to get to know him better; this must be a requirement for that purpose too.

He turned me around and pulled me toward him. He then began to kiss me passionately. While he was kissing me, I could feel his wet tongue coursing through my mouth. It was passionate and wonderful for some reason. I could feel myself turning red in the face from this and loving every moment of it. I would simply let it happen and allow Humphrey to kiss. As we continued to make out and our tongues touch one another, I began stripping Humphrey of his clothes. Once he was completely naked, I was in awe at the sight of his body. It wasn't completely muscular, but it was beautiful none the less; I especially loved his huge cock. I couldn't resist it, so I got on the ground on my knees and began sucking on his huge cock. As I was sucking it, I could hear his moans of having me on him like that and he would tell me to go deeper. I loved the taste of his huge cock; it had that meaty taste of real wolf. As I continued to suck on him, he let out his cum inside of my mouth and I took it all in; it was very salty and sweet when it went in. Once I got the taste in my mouth, Humphrey grabbed me and placed me on the bed. He then began to start licking my pussy very energetically and with a lot of force. As he was licking, I was let out huge moans of pleasure and excitement. I loved having his wet tongue inside of me and how much pressure he was putting on me. I was squealing like I was young again from his wet tongue. As he continued to lick me, I could feel myself ready to orgasm so badly to the point it happened and I didn't even know it. After Humphrey took it all in like that, he went up to me and began sucking on my tits. The sensation was almost magical and wonderous. I could feel how he was all over me like this and how much effort he was putting on me. Things started to get even better when he placed his two fingers inside of my pussy and moved it all around in there. I was begging Humphrey to keep going. I wanted him to pleasure me to this extreme. I loved every waking moment of it to the point I wish I was his. After Humphrey stopped doing that to me, he layed on his back and told me to ride him. I did so without any hesitation whatsoever. As I was riding him, I could feel how big his cock is in side of me and how much it had gotten inside of me. Humphrey then told me that I was incredibly tight inside and I was really good at this. I told him I've had years of experience, but that was a long time ago. As I continued to ride him, Humphrey spanked my butt very hard and told me that it was huge. I took that as a huge compliment and told him to start taking me in my butt right now. I got on all fours for him and he placed his huge erected cock inside of my ass. At first I thought it was incredibly painful since I haven't had a cock inside of me. He was thrusting inside of me with all of his might while at the same time he squeezed my breast. I was taking it all in, acting like his slut and enjoying it. He would then have me my head around so he could kiss me again. I did what he said since I wanted to have the taste of his mouth inside of mine again. As this was going, Humphrey told me that he was about to cum again. I told him to let it out in my ass right now since I wanted it in there. Humphrey did what I asked and sprayed his juices inside of my ass. I could tell he was exhausted from that when he took out his cock and laid on the bed. I got right next to him and layed on his chest for comfort. He then had me kiss him one final time before we went to sleep on the bed

The next morning, I woke up first and got up to use the bathroom. Once I was done, I got a text from Kate asking me how was my time with Humphrey. I told her it was amazing and that I was wrong about him. Kate then asked me was he that good; I told her he was unbelievable and that she bagged a good one. I asked her if I could have a little more fun with him and if she could keep her father distracted for a little while longer. Kate said I could as long as this meant I trusted Humphrey to take care of her. After that night, I knew I trusted Humphrey to take care of my daughter.

 **This was requested by Mysterydude23. I like to make a few things clear. First, uploading is going to be slow since I have things in my personal life that take priority over this. Second, I choose which request I do based on which ones I feel like doing and which ones I can wrap my head around in an instant. I may usually do newer people ahead of other sometimes since they haven't sent me anything before. And finally, I have plans on doing other furry genres. I have an idea on which ones I'm going to do and what pairings I have in mind. Just know I'm going to do other ones than just Alpha and Omega.**


	30. Kate Lilly Humphrey Shakey and OC

Zoe's POV

My name is Zoe, I'm a female wolf with gray hair and violet eyes. When it comes to my life, I take it seriously. I have been busy with my life after graduating college and getting a job in at the bank in. I have two friends who I like to hang out with and have a drink with; their names are Kate and Lilly. I have know those two ever since I started college. They were the first two wolves to make friends with me ever since I went to Jasper University. The closest wolf to me was Kate since we had similar personalities in our own way. Me and Lilly were close too; we experimented with each other one time.

While I was busy working, the two of them dropped by and asked me if I wanted to hang out for old time sake. At first I thought, maybe it would be a good time to hang out with them. However, at the same time, I am a busy wolf and I don't usually have the time to just hang out and drink with friends like I normally do. But I decided that it would be best to enjoy this moment while I had the chance with them. I told them that I would love to hang out with them for old time's sake. They were happy that I accepted the offer. Kate said that we should meet at the Strawberry Rose Bar for some drinks.

Later that night, I met up with Kate and Lilly at the bar. I decided to wear my best yellow dress for this meeting. All the guys were howling at me since they thought it was really sexy. Kate was wearing a red dress and Lilly was wearing a blue dress; they were getting as much attention from the guys as I was. We would simply sit down and talk about what we've been up to since graduating college, what jobs we were doing right now, and anything else we could think of. We would just talk and drink at the same time. It was nice to catch up with the girls again after all of this time. While we were drinking, Kate told me that she and Lilly were going on a trip to the beach this weekend and they wanted to invite me along with them. Lilly furthered explained that the beach they were going to was a private one that Kate managed to get five passes for five wolves to go to it; she won them from a contest. She is giving the other two tickets to Humphrey and Shakey. I knew Humphrey from college too. He was considered the womanizer of Jasper University. Rumors about him were massive about how he practically slept with almost the entire student body; I even heard he slept with a few of the professors. As for Shakey, I haven't really heard about him that much other than him being one of Humphrey's friends and nothing more. Kate explained that the only reason he is going with them is Humphrey begged Kate to have him come along in hopes of him being able to get his mind off of things; the things being him getting dumped by the two vegetarian wolves Reba and Janice. Lilly explained that they dumped him not only because he couldn't decide between the two but also two muscular wolves grabbed their attention and swept them off their feets. The experience has really messed him up. Kate said that she would allow it since some time at the beach might make him feel better. Lilly would then ask me if I wanted to go or not. Normally, I would turn these sort of things down since I'm too busy to have that type of fun. However, I had some vacation time saved so I told them that I would love to go with them to the beach. The girls were happy that I was going and we had one final drink before leaving the bar.

The next morning, I met up with them at Kate's house. From the looks of thing, her car was already packed with the stuff needed for the beach. I got in the car and was sitting next to Shakey. While I was sitting next to him, I could tell that he was still sad since he was looking at a picture of him, Reba, and Janice. I told him if everything was alright, but he was simply crying about those two dumping him. Lilly would then tell Shakey that he should probably get rid of that picture. Shakey would then say that he can't move on that easily since he really did have feeling for those two and it was really hard to decide between the two of them; he would have taken both of them if they allowed it. For the next few hours, we would listen to the radio, look out the window to see the sights, and listen to Shakey's cries.

When we finally got to the beach, we began unloading the car and placing our stuff inside of the beach hut we were staying in. I would get changed into my purple bikini and head out for a swim. While I was swimming, I noticed Shakey was throwing rocks into the water and sulking at the same time. I guess that break up must have really messed him up or something. Part of me wanted to help him, but at the same time he needed to figure these things out for himself and simply move on. I also noticed that Kate and Lilly were trying to talk to him about it and make him feel better, but I could tell that nothing was working on him based on the look he had on his face.

I decided to talk to Humphrey and ask him if there was anyway for him to make things better for his friend. Humphrey explained that he was not only upset about Reba and Janice dumping him, but the fact that he never even got the chance to sleep with them too. It was true that he genuinely cared for them and treated them like the ladies they are; but they always told him that vegetarian wolves such as themselves wait until the time was right or something. And to add insult to injury, the guys that took them away from him had sex with them in only a few days into their relationship.

From what I could tell, what really is making Shakey upset is the fact that he waited for so long to have them and they leave him in the blue like that. From what I can tell, all he really wants is to have comfort sex of something. Normally I wouldn't stoop to such levels to make someone feel better, but I didn't like seeing a nice wolf such as himself suffer like that. I told Humphrey that the best way to make Shakey feel better is for us to do him; "us" being me, Kate, and Lilly if they are up for this or not. Humphrey said that might be the best way to make him feel better and try and move on. I would then get Kate and Lilly and tell them about what I have planned. Lilly was all in for it since she did like him at one point in her life. As for Kate, she was a little reluctant about it since she is already with Humphrey. Humphrey then came in and said that he was ok with it if it will make Shakey happy. With everyone in agreement, we set the plan into motion; I would start things off.

Shakey was in his room ripping up some of the pictures of Reba and Janice. I decided to walk in to the room and talk to him. I could tell that he was surprised by the pink underwear I was wearing for him. He asked me what I was doing here and why I was in my underwear; I could tell he didn't mind since his cock was growing at the sight of me. I decided to sit next to him and begin a conversation with him. I told him that girls are all complicated and sometimes they will play with your head. I told him that it must be hard to lose wolves you worked so hard to earn their affection and then learn that it is all for nothing. He thanked me for the advice and I would start things off with a kiss.

As we were making out, I would take off his clothes for him. I then called him Kate and Lilly over to join in the fun. Shakey was really aroused at the sight of seeing Kate in her blue underwear and Lilly in her red underwear. They would do a sexy dance in front of us and shake their butts in front of him. I could tell Shakey was ready to take us right now, but I wanted to start sucking on his cock next. I would stop making out with him and suck on him; Kate and Lilly would then give him a few kisses and lick his chest. As things were going on, I noticed Humphrey was watching from the corner and touching himself. Shakey would then call Humphrey over to join in since he would never leave his friend hanging like that. Humphrey would then walk over to me and we began making out with each other. I helped him take off his clothes too and started kissing his chest. Kate would then come over and start sucking on his cock erotically. Shakey and Lilly were going at it all by themselves. Shakey was already licking Lilly's pussy with all of his might. Lilly was moaning and groaning in pleasure from having his wet tongue inside of her. She was squeezing her breast from having Shakey inside of her like that and begged him to keep going. As for me, I was allowing Humphrey to suck on my pussy while I was sucking on her pussy too. As this was going on, we let out moans of pleasure and excitement. I loved the feeling of having Humphrey inside of me like that and how he was going deeper inside of me. I would then let out a huge amount of fluids on Humphrey unexpectedly and Kate would let out her fluids on me too. Kate would then have her fun with Shakey next and he would lick her pussy next. Lilly would then have her pussy licked by me and Humphrey at the same time. As we were licking, they were letting out moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Both Kate and Lilly were kissing each other while they were getting their respective licks from us. They would only stop to breath and continue to kiss each other. After things stopped, me, Kate, and Lilly would get on all fours and get ready for Shakey and Humphrey to take us. Shakey would start things off by taking Lilly first while Humphrey was taking me next; Kate would be in the middle of us receiving spankings from them. As they Humphrey was thrusting inside of me, I would kiss Kate and take in all the pressure of his cock. I would tell Humphrey how big he is and how good he is at this. Lilly was letting out moans and groans of pleasure and excitement from having Shakey inside of her. She said she could feel how big he is inside of her and how much he was giving her. Shakey and Humphrey would then switch things up; Humphrey would then take Lilly and Shakey would take Kate. As they were taking those two in the pussy, I was receiving spankings from both Humphrey and Shakey. I could feel their paws spanking my ass and giving me the pain and pleasure. Things would start to come to an end when Shakey started to take me next and Humphrey would take Kate; Lilly would get the spankings next. As Shakey was thrusting, I could feel his huge cock inside of me. From his thrust, I could feel what Kate and Lilly were talking about. I would tell Shakey to go deeper and deeper inside of me since I wanted his long cock inside of me very badly and I wanted it to stay inside of me. After a while, both Humphrey and Shakey would take their cocks out of us and spray their cum all over my, Kate, and Lilly's face. We would simply take it all in and kiss each other to get some of it on us just to get more of it on us and enjoy the taste.

We all got in bed and went to sleep that night. From the looks of things, Shakey was finally happy and feeling better. I was also starting to like him too; especially how good he is in bed. Maybe when things calm down a bit I will actually date him; or at the very least take him for myself and have my own fun.

 **This was requested by zoewolf34.**


	31. Humphrey and OC 2

It was a normal Saturday at Humphrey's house. Well technically it wasn't normal since Kate, his girlfriend, was out of town this weekend due to a business meeting at her job. Usually the two would hang out at the mall, go to a movie, or simply stay in bed and have sex during the weekend, but not this time. He had his apartment all to himself this weekend. He was going to call up some of his friends to see if any of them wanted to party later tonight or something, but they all left for a concert outside of town and they had to leave him behind due to only having three tickets and he didn't like the band that they were going to see anyway. SInce he didn't want to simply stay in the house and do nothing, he decided to put some clothes on and head out to the mall. As he was getting changed, he noticed his old high school yearbook on the ground. He decided to take a look at it for a while since he remembered being in a few pictures. He remembered being the funniest wolf, the most likely to succeed, and a few other pictures of him and his friends. He then noticed a picture of him and a wolf that he knew named Lindsey. Lindsey is a female wolf with very dark purple fur with natural blue streaks, light purple eyes with a little bit of yellow in it, and a white muzzle with the same fur. She and Humphrey were long friends since they were kids. The two were friends for a while and then they eventually dated too. They would always go on dates during the weekend, make out during their dates, and other things that they liked to do together. However, she and her family had to move away from the city due to her dad having gotten a promotion at his job. The two would say their goodbyes and make out one final time before saying goodbye. Humphrey then put the book away and headed out.

At the mall, Humphrey was listening to music in the music store. He was looking for his favorite band, the Tree Huggers Extreme, newest album for his collection. As he was searching, he noticed that there was only one left for him to buy. He hurried over to get the album before anyone else did, but someone wearing a hoodie grabbed it at the same time. The two would fight for the album since they both wanted it badly. It was to the point where the store manager stopped them both and told them to seattle on who was going to buy it like gentlemen or he will be forced to ask them to leave. The other wolf then said to the manger that she was a lady and not a gentlemen. Humphrey then realized that it was Lindsey; Lindsey realized it was Humphrey too. The two would laugh at their situation since it has been a long time since they actually fought over their favorite band music again and they didn't realize that it was them. Lindsey said that Humphrey could have the CD since she realized that she didn't have enough money anyway. Humphrey thanked her and said that it was good to see her again. Lindsey then proposed that they should eat lunch together so they could catch up after all this time. Humphrey agreed and the two would head off to the food court so they could catch up.

After they got their food, the two would sit down and start to catch up on things. The two would laugh at how they were fighting about that CD since it reminded them of how they would always fight over who got their favorite artist music before one another whenever they got the last CD at stores. As they were eating, Lindsey would ask Humphrey how have things been for him

Humphrey told her that after she left, things were boring sometimes, but good too. He and his friends managed to get into Jasper University and go to school together. While he was there, he majored in Biology and minored in Chemistry. He was one of the top students at the time and was popular amongst the ladies. He even met one lady in particular that would eventually become his girlfriend named Kate. While it took him a while, he managed to win her affection and the two are currently dating. Unfortunately for him, she is almost always busy and the only time they really spend time together is on the weekend, yet she had to go out of town this weekend.

Humphrey would then ask how Lindsey has been doing. Lindsey told Humphrey that she has been doing ok for the most part. After she graduated high school, she went to community college rather than actual college. Once she passed, she just got a regular job at a comic book store and is currently working on getting a job at the local video game store. She explained to Humphrey that she has always remained as the go with the flow type of wolf ever after high school. She still keeps her yearbook from back when they were in high school and she keeps in contact with everyone that she knew from high school

As they were sitting down, Humphrey asked her why she never contacted him after she left. Lindsey explained that having a long distance relationship like that was just going to hurt her. And since she thought he would want to move on and reach for the stars in his own way and figured that by not contacting him anymore it would help him achieve that and the both of them would be able to move on with their lives. She also remembered how they would usually do crazy things together and how sometimes they distracted one another with their antics, such as listening to music for a long period of time, going to the movies a lot, or getting drinks in secret. Since they were a crazy combo, she thought it was best to keep themselves distant from one another so they could both grow up. Humphrey then told her that she should have at least stayed in contact with him and could have found a way around it. He then told her that he did miss her a lot and wished they could have found a way to make it work back then, but knew that they would have found each other again in some form or another; even if they had changed so much. He then placed his paw on her paw and said that he did miss her and that the times that they shared in high school were some of the best times of his life. Lindsey then thanked Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek.

While they continued to sit down, they began to gaze into each other's eyes again. Then suddenly, they began to make out with each other. Lindsey and Humphrey would then stop each other for a minute. Lindsey then asked Humphrey if this was ok since he was with Kate. He told her that this would stay their little secret. Lindsey then asked if they could relive their making out times again for just one night at her place. Humphrey said that they could and the two would head over to her apartment.

At her apartment, Humphrey and Lindsey would continue to make out. The two wolves loved having each others mouths on one another and having their tongues touching again. As they made out, the went into Lindsey's room to continue. While they were in there, Lindsey asked Humphrey to make love to her one final time. Humphrey agreed to make love to her and the two would begin to strip each other of their clothes. As they were taking off their clothes, they continued to make out. Once they were naked, Humphrey took notice on how big Lindsey's breast have gotten. Lindsey also noticed that Humphrey got a little muscular since the last time they met and she could tell that his cock was big.

After seeing how big he was, Lindsey would get on the ground and start sucking on Humphrey's cock. She enjoyed having the taste of Humphrey's cock inside of her mouth again. She would take it all in and made sure she got every part of it. As she was sucking on him, Humphrey would moan and groan from having her on him like that again. He would tell Lindsey to keep going and that he loved having her on him like that. He would then place his paws on her head to make sure that she took it all in and that he got every bit of her on him. After doing this to him for so long, she made him let out some of his cum inside of her mouth. She would then lick the rest of it off her face and continue sucking on him for a while. Humprheyt would thent ellher to get ont hebed so her could start taking her next. Lindsey did what he said and laid on her back and Humphrey would then start licking her pussy. As he was licking, Lindsey would let out pleasurable moans. She loved the idea of having Humphrey on her like this again. She could feel every bit of his tounge. She would tell Humphrey that she loved how he was going deep inside of her . She felt every bit of his tounge and how the sensation was going through her body like magic. Humphrey would then stop and get up close to her face and make out with her again. At the same time, he placed his paw inside of her pussy and move it around in there. Lindsey could feel it inside of her to the point her face turned red. She could feel his paw inside of her and how he was kissing her at the same time. She and Humphrey could remember how they used to do this to each other when they were in high school. This would bring back a lot of memories for the both of them to the point they felt like they were in high school again. Humphrey would then start sucking on her tits. As he was doing this to her, he looked into her eyes and could tell that she was enjoying this moment. She told Humphrey that this was amazing and that she could tell how Humphrey has improved at this and that he was using everything he had into pleasing her. Humphrey then told her that he's had a lot of practice and that he wanted to give her the best treatment he could give her right now. Humphrey then stopped and placed his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, Lindesy could feel how big it was and how far he went inside of her. He began thrusting inside of her very hard and she would moan deeply. She would beg HUmphrey to go deeper and to pound her harder as well. Humphrey would do just that and give her a few spankings while he thrusted inside of her. He then began licking her neck too since he remembered that she liked that would then tell Humphrey to take her in the butt next. Humphrey remembered that she never liked anal originally, and asked her if she was sure. She told him that back then she wasn't ready for anal back then but she is ready now. Humphrey did what she asked and placed his cock inside of her butt. Once inside, she could feel how painful it was at first, but she started to get used to it. Both her and Humphrey would moan and groan at the same time with pleasure and ecstasy. They would even kiss each other while Humphrey was thrusting inside of her and giving her all he had. As he continued, Lindsey told Humphrey that she was so glad that Humphrey was doing this for her after all this time. Humphrey responded by telling her that he was glad that he wanted to do this too. He then felt himself ready to cum again. Lindsey told him to let all of his cum inside of her butt and she would take it all in. Humphrey took into account what she said and sprayed all of his hot warm cum inside of her. He then turned around and made out with Lindsey one final time. As the two were kissing, they made sure they got every bit of each other and made it last for a long time.

Humphrey and Lindsey would wake up to find out it was Sunday and they have been sleeping together in bed the entire night. While they were in bed, they made out one final time. Once they were done, Humphrey got up and put on his clothes. As he was changing, he asked Lindsey if she ever thought about what could have been. She told him that she has, but knew that he would find happiness and/or maybe they would find each other again at some point in their lives. She said that she wished they could do this again sometimes, but knows that they never can. Humphrey said he knows that already, but was glad that they did it one final time. However, if anything should happen in his life in anyway, he promised to come find her again. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Lindsey would whisper farewell to her first love

 **This was requested by crazy-lonewolf18**


	32. Garth and Eve

It has been 10 years since the event know as the nuclear flower incident. A huge bomb that was developed in an unknow testing facility by a rogue country. The result lead to a huge nuclear explosion that resulted in the deaths of many wolves around the world and causing mass chaos and destruction. There were even rumors of wolves having transformed into mutated wolves with no mindsets of an average wolf anymore. For wolves in this current society, it was kill or be killed, do or die, and eat or be eaten world. The world was practically filled with ruined cities, deserted towns, and signs of wolf society collapsed.

In the deserted areas of Jasper city, Eve was traveling the landscape looking for supplies to feed herself. She has been walking the path on her own ever since Winston died during the destruction and anarchy. She cried for months at his lost and did her best to move on. However, she would only be struck with more tragedy when she learned that her daughters were killed too. She has been living anywhere she can find a safe place to hide and has basically been finding a place where she could truly live in peace or die on the road in a fight.

While she was on the surface, she was looking for someplace to get some food for her dinner. She has had to ration her food supply since she has been eating only rations that she has collected over the past few weeks. She knew that she had to find some fresh food soon or she was going to run out. As she continued to walk, she realized that she was surrounded by a group of wolves with swords, daggers and a few guns. They told Eve that she can do one of two things to pass any further: give them all of her supplies or allow them to have their way with her. Eve told them that they could go to hell. After hearing that, the group of wolves would begin to surround her and prepare to kill her. However, Eve pulled a gun out of her back and began shooting three of these wolves in the head. The group of wolves would begin taking out their guns and began shooting her, but she would take cover and shoot back at them. As they continued to shoot each other, Eve would run as fast as she could in order to sneak behind them and kill them. When she did, she managed to shoot a few of them in the back and killed them. She thought that it was over, but realized that their leader wasn't around. Unexpectedly, she was grabbed from behind and had a gun to her head. The leader wolf told her that he was going to kill her and then have his way with her just to make an example of her. However, before he could do anything, a shot was fired at the leader wolf in his head and he died instantly.

Eve was wondering who did that and wanted to thank this wolf for saving her. However, the wolf who saved her was none other than Garth. Eve knew Garth since he was dating his daughter while she was alive. She also remembered that he was in the military and worked at the old military base and was part of security there. She hasn't seen him since the nuclear incident and figured that he was dead too. Garth came up to her and asked if she was ok and asked if anyone else was with her. He then told her to follow him since he could take her someplace safe since he was given orders to look for any civilians/survivors on the surface. Eve was reluctant about going with him, but since she knew that Garth was a king and caring wolf she decided to trust him and follow him to wherever he was going.

Garth would take Eve to an underground subway station that doubled as a safe zone for all surviving wolves. The place was almost like a small town made up of families and a few military personnel. Garth reported to his superior about Eve and said that he would take care of her if that was ok. His superior officer said that was ok and she was authorized to stay here since she showed no signs of mutations whatsoever and was radiation free; he was also asked to ask her if she would join their special search and rescue team.

At Garth's house, Eve was sitting on the couch resting and eating some food that was left for her. When Garth came in, she thanked him for allowing him to stay here. Garth asked her if she has seen Lilly at all. Eve told him that she's dead; she was killed by some of the raiders that were made up of mutated wolves along with Kate. He was starting to cry, but knew that was a possibility since he has been going out on surface missions to find her and bring her here. He then apologizes to Eve for not finding her and the rest of the family sooner. Eve told him that there was no need to apologize since he knew that he would have done anything to save her if he could. Garth then asked her that his superior wanted him to ask her to join his surface team in finding more civilians that were still out there. Eve said that she would join in helping find other wolves and nothing more. Gart said that was fine since that is all he and his team do and they were going to head out soon to find more wolves.

After resting for a few hours, Garth, Eve, and his team went out to find some more surviving wolves out on the surface. As they were walking, they heard some screaming coming from afar and decided to go and check it out. When they arrived, it was a family( husband, wife, and two girls) being surrounded by the mutant wolves. Garth told his sniper to get ready to shoot the mutants and save the civilians. However, Eve was already doing something about this and went over and started shooting the mutant wolves head first. This caused the mutant wolves to start attacking her and she would shoot them up and cut them down. Garth's team would back her up and start shooting at the mutant wolves too. They managed to get the family and was ready to take them to safety. Before they headed out, Garth would notice that Eve was running over to fleeing mutant and began shooting at it. She would tell the mutant that she hopes that she could continue shooting it forever. As she was shooting it, she started to call it a sick disgusting creature that deserved death and should be dead rather than living on this world as the mutated freak it is. She then began to cry since this mutant looked like a young adult; about the same age Kate and Lilly would be if they were still alive. As she continued shooting, Garth would stop her and tell her that it is time to go back. Eve did what he said and stopped and they headed back to the base.

Back at Garth's home, Eve was sitting down and crying since she was sad seeing that mutant girl like that. Garth walked over to comfort her and see if there was anything he could do for her. Eve said that she wanted to know if that family is safe and if they will be able to live in peace here. Garth told her that they are fine and they are currently living in another small house that they have in the underground. Eve then hugged Garth said that she was upset because seeing that family reminded her of her family. She was upset that there was nothing that she could have done to save them and couldn't help them and she was a disgrace as a mother and a wolf; she should be the one that is then grabbed her by the paw and told her that wasn't her fault and she probably did whatever she could to protect them. He then told her that the best that she could do for them is to move on and find a new reason for living. He also started that he was here for her and that he will be there for her in anyway possible. Eve thanked Garth and stopped crying. She then looked up toward Garth's face and began to look him in the eye. The two wolves would stare at each other and this resulted in the two kissing each other.

As the two were kissing each other, they began taking their clothes off. Once they were both in the nude, they began to admire each others bodies. Eve could see how muscular and big Garth is. Garth was very impressed as how big Eve's breast are too. Eve asked Garth if he was ok with this. He told her that he is, but he wanted to make sure she was too. Eve stated that they were going to have to move on at some point and why not move on together. With both wolves giving each other consent, they began to make out again. As they were making out, Garth would kiss her all they way to her breast. Once he was there, he began sucking on her tits. Eve would tell Garth that she loved having his mouth on her like that. She would moan and groan in pleasure and excitement from this. She would tell him that she hasn't been touched in a long time, so she was going to enjoy every bit of this. She then had Garth stop so she could proceed to sucking on his cock. Once he got on his back, Eve could begin sucking on him. She would go at a very fast pace since she wanted to get every bit of his long and hard cock. Garth was really enjoying having her mouth all over him like that. He would tell Eve to take it deeper and go farther. As this continued, Garth let out his cum early and Eve would take it all in. He then moved Eve and placed her on her back and started to suck on his pussy. Once inside, Eve would begin to moan erratically from having his tongue inside of her like that. This made her squeeze her breast and pant to the point her tongue was out and realising drool. She told Garth that she want him to go deeper and deeper inside of her and to not hold back anything. Garth did what she asked and made sure not to hold anything back. Garth would then stop for a while to turn things around a bit. He would continue to suck on Eve's pussy while at the same time she would suck on his cock. As this went on, both wolves would feel how they were going at it with each other and giving pleasure to their respective organs. Eve could really feel how long Garth's cock is and Garth could continue to taste Eve's tasty pussy. They would continue this for a while until Garth was ready to take Eve. He started things off with her butt, since Eve told him to start there. Once inside, he began to pound her and spank her. This made Eve's face turn completely red from having him inside of her and spanking him. She would beg Garth to go faster and harder. He would do that and tell Eve that her butt is really big and he was making sure he would go through all of it; he even went so far as to stop for a bit and kiss it. He then told her that he was going to take her in the pussy next. Once he placed it inside of her, she could really feel how big he is; he could feel how tight she was. Garth would spank her, thrust inside of her, and squeeze her breast all at the same time. Eve would simply take it all in and love every bit of it. After doing this to her for a long time, Garth could feel himself ready to cum. He told Eve that he want to cum inside of her badly. Eve told him to do it, fill her up right now, give her his her consent, Garth let out all of his cum inside of her pussy. He then turned Eve around and the two wolves would make out for another long period of time.

Garth and Eve would lay down and sleep for a long period of time; it was morning by the time they got up. Eve was the first to get up and kissed Garth on the cheek. Garth got up next and kissed her too. She then told Garth that she was going to have his kids next and if he was really ok with having pups with someone as old as told her that she is young enough and beautiful enough to have his kids and would be honored if they came from her even during this apocalyptic world; they would be their next generation of a rebuilding society. With that in mind, Eve would kiss Garth again and the two would make out before getting ready for round two of their new life together.

 **This was requested by Zillafan. And to Zillafan, I don't exactly know what Metro 2033 is, but I looked up the themes of it so I hope I got it right for you and you still like it.**


	33. Salty, Candy, and Sweets

Candy and Sweets have been best friends since they were little. They have been together and have done almost everything together. The two have been close to the point that they have had romantic relationships with one another; they are both bisexual wolves. The two are even going to the same college together and they major in psychology together.

During their studies, they have made it perfectly clear that they plan on going to the top together and becoming professional therapist. However, they both want to be number one and their is someone who is standing in their way of achieving that: Salty. He was considered to be the best wolf in their department since his chill and slack behavior made him the top pick to be number one in their graduating class. They wonder how someone like him is always getting all the praise and high grades while they get shunned and unnoticed. At first, Candy thought that he must be cheating somehow, but Sweets said that was impossible since every test they take they make it impossible for anyone not to cheat on anything. Sweets thought that he must be getting help from someone that they don't know about and it would be in their best interest to find out who it is and how he is getting noticed. Before they could do anything about that, Candy reminded Sweets that they had to head over to their "secret job" before figuring out his secret.

Later after they finished their homework, they headed to their secret job at a Moonlight Howl Club; it was a strip club. The two began working at the club since their freshman year. They wanted to have some extra spending money for themselves and to help pay for a few of their books that were incredibly expensive. While they were working here, they wore sunglasses and makeup to hide their identities so no one at the university, if they ever came here for any reason, would recognize them. The two of them would go under their stripper names Red Rose and Pink Rose; since Candy wore red underwear and Sweets wore pink underwear. The two would work together as a team under their combined allies of the Rose sisters. They were a hit with the male wolves that visited the club and was on the top 10 best strippers of the establishment. They were even invited to a few parties for their special double trouble dance.

While they were dancing in front of a few wolves since it was their night on the grand pole, they noticed Salty walking into the club. Candy then noticed that he was heading over to one of the girls and asking for a private dance. Sweets told her that they should ask the dancer anything they know about Salty once she's done with him. Candy asked what made Sweets think Doris, the dancer Salty went with, would know anything about Salty. She told her that all guys usually spill their guts out during a private dance; it has been proven sometimes. With that in mind, Candy and Sweets decided to talk to Doris after their shift was over. However, they noticed Doris was leaving with Salty out of the club. Candy said that they could call Doris tomorrow if she knows anything at all or wait to see if she comes back later tonight since she might come back here to pick up her car.

Later that night, they would wait to see if Doris would come back; they had to do some overtime just make sure they could wait for her and make sure she came back. As luck would have it, she came back. They went up to Doris and asked if she could help them. Doris was confused as to what they were talking about; Candy and Sweets would explain things to her. Doris told them that Salty would take her to his apartment for his special dance and they had sex of course. The reason she got picked to go with him was he was doing a report of the psychology of strippers and why they do what they do. He was getting numbers and statements from as many as he could; he's coming back here tomorrow to pick someone else up, which could be anyone.

With this in mind, Candy said that they should be then next wolves he picks up. They will help him with his paper while figuring out his secret to success at the same time. Sweets thought that was a good idea, but wouldn't he recognize them the moment he got up close to one of them. Candy assured her that wouldn't be possible since he doesn't even know them on sight to begin with anyway.

The next night, Salty would arrive at the club to pick out the next wolf he planned on interviewing for his paper. Doris told him that Salty picked her based on the underwear that she wore and how sexy it was. In order to make sure they were picked next, Candy and Sweets wore their special sling bikinis to work today in order to get his attention. They could tell that it was working since all the guys were howling for a piece of them; they even spanked their butts too. The two made sure that they didn't get picked up by anyone while at the same time, they wouldn't get picked by anyone.

As they were walking around, they noticed Salty and went up right in front of them. They danced in front of him to get his attentions. They moved their bodies around and shaked their butts in front of him. Salty was really enticed by their butt shaking and sexy swimsuits to the point where Salty grabbed their butts and squeezed them for a bit. Salty would then tell them to stop and asked if they could come with him for a private interview at his apartment. With their goal made, the two followed Salty into his car and headed to his apartment.

At his apartment, Salty would ask the two why they became strippers, do they like their profession, how long they were going to do this, and other questions that he had for them. As they answered the question, Candy noticed a book that said "special contacts" on their way in here. Sweets told Candy that they need to get that book while he wasn't looking. She said that they had to make him fall asleep in order to to take a look inside of it and search his apartment if necessary. Candy asked if they should look into his research paper, but Sweets said that he worked hard on that paper and they should leave that alone. Salty would then offer them something to eat for answering his questions for his paper. The two wolves would take up the offer and have a some fruit and drinks while they were here. Salty left the room for a bit and prepared them something to eat. While he was away, Sweets got up to see the book quickly to make sure it was something they were really looking for that could help them reach the top. It was a set of numbers and they were for some places that they could get internships and other job opportunities that could help them reach the top. Candy said that they had to make sure they could have enough time to memorize the numbers and write it down. Before they could do that, Salty was coming back so they had to wait a while. However, they knew that the best way to get those numbers was to have sex with him in order to tire him out enough to take a look at those number. Candy called for their double trouble love love routine in order to make him tired.

When Salty came back, he found Candy and Sweets kissing each other and touching their bodies. As they were kissing, Salty would walk over to them and easily want to get in on this action. However, they pushed Salty onto the couch and got up. They told him to enjoy the show first and then he could have fun. They continued to kiss each other and lick their faces and necks. As they were doing this, they began to strip off their sling bikinis and began sucking on their tits together. They would then shake their butts in front of Salty and began placing them close to each other. They continue to dance and poke their butts out for Salty to look at. This made Salty want them even more and asked them if they could come here now. The two girls then walked up to him and got close to him; Sweets was on the right side and Candy was on the left side. They would kiss and lick his neck in order to arouse him enough to do him. They then began to strip them of his clothes until he was completely naked. They then went down and started to suck on his huge cock. They would take turns taking the whole thing in their mouths and then simply lick it and kiss it. Salty was enjoying every bit of this. He would tell them that he never had two females on him like that and being able to do this with them like that. They continued to do this until Salty let out his cum on them early; to them it was salty(no pun intended).

Sweets would then get on his hard cock and begin to ride it. At the same time, Salty would grab Candy and hold on to her while he sucked on her pussy. As this was happening, both wolves would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy. Sweets was loving Salty's hard cock inside her tight pussy. She could feel how long it was and how hard. Candy was also enjoying the movement of Salty's tongue inside of her like that; she could really feel how warm it was. The girls would then switch places after doing this for 10 minutes. Candy could really feel what Sweets was talking about when it came to his cock. She really felt how hard it was and how deep it went inside of her. Sweets was enjoying the tongue lickings she was receiving from Salty. She could feel how far his tongue went inside of her and how he was all up inside of her like that. This made them both moan in groan from having Salty all over them and how good he was at this. They both told Salty that it was time to take them in the ass.

The two got on the ground and began shaking their butt for Salty to see; they even kissed each other just for the fun of it. Salty would start with Candy and placed his huge cock inside of her. Once inside, Candy would moan and groan from having his cock inside of her butt. She could feel how painful it was to have a cock inside of her butt. Sweets would give her a kiss to help get through the pain of all of this and told her that she would more than gladly take her place; thus she begged Salty to take her next. Salty did just that and started to take Sweets in the butt next. Once inside, he would thrust his huge cock inside of her. He would tell both wolves that they have been great throughout this whole thing and wishes that he could continue to do this to them forever. Candy and Sweets took that as a compliment and began kissing each other for his entertainment. Salty would then spank their butts since he wanted to get in a few slaps in for his own entertainment pleasures from getting their moans out. After a while, he could feel himself ready to cum again. He took his cock out of Sweets and sprayed all of his cum all over thier buts. Once it was all released, the two would turn around and make out with Salty for one final time. They grabbed their lipsticks that were on the ground and began kissing him on the face, neck, and chest. Salty enjoyed being marked by these two and took it all in like the wolf he is.

After a while, Salty had finally went to sleep from that fun night with Candy and Sweets. While he was asleep, they would write down the numbers in that book of his and take a copy for themselves. They also found a few methods of studying that he does and who Salty has been seeing in order to study and get ahead in class. Once they got everything they needed, the were leaving the apartment. However, they left Salty a note saying that they had a great time with him and hopes they can have some more fun again in the near future. They left the apartment with some robes that he had, since they left their bikinis for him, and went back to the their home via taxi. With this new knowledge and secrets that they had, Candy and Sweets would rise to the top in the psychology department; and it was all thanks to have sex with the top student to do it.

 **The person who requested this wanted to remain anonymous.**


	34. Humphrey and Princess

Princess's POV

My name is Princess; I just had the most amazing night with a wolf. He's name was Humphrey and he gave me the best night of my life. However, I should start things off from the beginning.

This whole thing started when I was at a hockey game with one of my friends named Layla. While I never was a fan of hockey, I went with her since she had no one else to invite to go with her and I wasn't doing anything to begin with. As the game continued, I noticed Jasper city's hockey team goalie Humphrey. From what I have heard, he is the superstar of the team and is considered by many to be the most famous of the group. He has had a big success rate when it came to blocking opponents from taking shots into their goal. As the game went into halftime, Humphrey passed by me and gave me a wink. At first I thought, he was simply winking at the audience; but it was at me since there was no one else behind me that he would really wink at

The next morning, i went back to work at the Daily Howl; a newspaper company. I worked there as a journalist. While I was finishing an article on a recent bank robbery, my boss came out asking for someone to take a new story about Humphrey. So far no one volunteered to do it since they were already doing stories or they simply didn't care. I don't know what came over me, but I told my boss that I would take the job. He was happy to hear it and told me what I had to do. Recently, wolves have been wanting to know a little more about Humphrey's personal life as a hockey star. For some reason, he has been avoiding the public eye of wolves and no one knows that much about him for some reason. My job was to find out about him and see what her is really like; it didn't matter if it was good or bad(he would want something bad preferably) All my boss cares about is finding out the truth about him and putting it out before our competitors do.

The first thing I did was track down his whereabouts. I sued my press badge to get into the next game he and his team was playing. After the game, I didn't try to take pictures or get an exclusive from him like the rest of the reporters. I went back to my care and kept a lookout for his car. It wasn't until midnight that I saw him get in his car. However, he was not alone. He was with a golden fur wolf and from the looks of things they must be boyfriend and girlfriend. When he started his car, I decided to follow them, but I made sure that I was completely hidden and I made it look like I wasn't following them.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at what appeared to be a penthouse in the mountains. I decided to leave my car at the very bottom and go on foot the rest of the way. I would run to the very top and see what was going on. When I arrived, I saw Humphrey and that other girl; they were making out with each other and taking off their clothes. My guess was they were about to have sex and this girl must be his girlfriend. While this may have some potential to be added into my article, I thought the best thing to do was to wait this out and see what happens. As I was waiting, I began to actually watch them do it together. I could see how much pressure Humphrey must be putting on that girl and how much she was enjoying it. Part of me wanted to be a part of that action too, but knew that was not possible to begin with. However, I saw something else near the dress in the room. It was an invitation to a masquerade party that was happening at a place called "The Moonlight bar". I've heard about that place from a friend and I've heard it's a very exclusive club to get in. I figured if I was going to get my story, I was going to have to get into that party.

The next morning, I would continue to follow Humphrey where he goes. While I still planned on getting him during that party, I decided to follow him everywhere else to see if I could get anything. The first thing that he did was go to the store and get food. He would then take it to some old lady's house and hang out there for a while. The next thing that he did was head over to a skate park and did some tricks for some kids. And finally, he went to the park and sat in the sun the entire time. I don't know what my boss expected to get out of him, but I can be certain that it won't be anything scandalous.

That night, I headed to that masquerade party and would sneak into it without my invite. It wasn't easy since I had to disguise myself as one of the cooks and then sneak off into the party. Since everyone was wearing mask, I knew it was going to be hard to identify Humphrey since he would be wearing a mask too. As I was walking around the party, many wolves would ask me if I would like to dance with them of have a drink. I would do my best to ignore them or simply walk away. Just then, as many of the guys tried to continue following me, I was grabbed from the side of a hallway and hidden. To my surprise, it was Humphrey that saved me.

He would then tell me to follow him on the dance floor; it was slow dancing. He then asked me if I was either a stalker or reporter. I figured there was no point in hiding this from him and I told him that I was with the press and I was trying to get some info/dirt on you to be used. Humphrey then told me that he suspected as much since he knew I followed him to his penthouse that night and watched him having sex with that female wolf. He told me that female was his on again-off again girlfriend Kate. The two would usually go out with one another, but they had to break up due to her moving to another city for a job and she hated long distance relationships most of the time. I then asked him what he was going to do now that he knows that I'm a reporter and that i have been following him. He told me that he would give me all the information I wanted since he didn't mind me doing a report on him because of two things: I'm a woman and I'm not a yellow journalist.

After the party, he took me back to his penthouse and we began the interview. He would tell me about himself, what he does over the weekend, what he does to help out with the community and some other stuff. From what I could tell, he was just a simple wolf and there was no way my boss would print this stuff since it was too boring( to him maybe). However, I could tell that Humphrey was a decent wolf and all he does is stuff out of his own will.

After I got all the question I wanted, I decided to ask Humphrey if he remembered winking at me during one of his games. He told me that he did remember doing that. I asked him does he do that to all his fans or does he just do it randomly. He explains that he usually does that for girls that he finds sexy or his biggest fans; he found me sexy. He told me that he knew that I wasn't one of his fans and that I was at that game with a friend. He also told me that the reason he let me interview him was in hopes of getting up close and personal with me. I could tell from his face that he really wanted me; but to be honest, I wanted him to. Without giving it any thought, I told him to take me.

He came over to me and started to make out with me passiontatly and errotically. I could feel his tongue inside of my mouth and how he was getting every bit of me. He then began to take off my dress until I was completely nude. I began to take his off too until I saw his muscular body. I have to admit I was amazed at how muscular he was; not completely muscular, but he had some abs to show. We continued to make out with each other and we continued this back in his bedroom. I then pushed him on the bed and began to suck on his cock. From the sounds he was making, I could tell he was enjoying this very much. He would tell me to go deeper and deeper since he loved my mouth on him like that. I continued to do this until he let out his cum all over my face. Then he got up, grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. He would then place his tongue inside of my pussy and lick it. I could feel how deep he was inside of me and how much pressure he put in me. I could feel the sensation course through my body as he was licking. I told him that he was really good at this and that he was going to make me cum; which he did. Even after that, he continued to lick my pussy for quite some time. We would both get back in the bed and he would suck on my tits. While he was doing that, he placed his paw inside of my pussy and moved it around in there. The sensation was so painful yet good that my face started to turn red from it. I told him to keep going, to not stop, to keep feeding on me. Humphrey would do this to me for a while until he stopped. He then said that he wanted me to go for a ride on him. I did that by placing my pussy on top of his cock. Once I was on him, I began to ride him and move all over his body. I could feel how big it was inside of me and how far it had gotten. I would then get down further toward him and kiss him while riding him at the same time. As I was doing this, I could feel his paws all over my butt and him giving me a few spankings. I then told him to take me in the ass next. Without any hesitation, he told me to get on my knees and he placed my cock inside of my ass. Once in there, I could really feel how painful it was to have it inside of me. He would already begin thrusting inside of me and spanking me at the same time. He would then have me turn over and kiss him and he squeezed my breast too. This was so amazing that I could barely contain myself. The pleasure and ecstasy that Humphrey was giving me was so great that I wanted more of it and I didn't want it to end. After a while, Humphrey told me that he could feel himself ready to cum. I told him to cum inside me since I wanted it badly. Humphrey did what I said and let out all of his cum inside of my ass. I then turned around and we made out one final time before falling asleep from exhaustion

That's what happened last night. I made love to Jasper City's famous hockey goalie. I thought to myself that I shouldn't add this bit to my article since my boss would not want me to have sex with a guy that I was trying to interview for the article. Before I left, I decided to stay a little while longer until Humphrey woke up. As he was asleep, I saw that he had some morning wood and I decided to take the opportunity to have some fun with it. I would lick and then suck on it for a while. He would then wake up from my licks and laugh at me for getting started so early without letting him wake up first. He then told me to get on his cock right now so we could talk. Once I did, he would kiss me for a while. He told me that he wanted me as his next girlfriend of sorts. I didn't have to commit to anything, but this way we could have more fun together. I told him as long as I get to print my article about him, then I would be his personal lay whenever he wanted. With that in mind, we would make out again and prepare for round two.

 **This was requested by RainbowToasterCake via PM**


End file.
